Total Drama Island: Revision
by Otterplay
Summary: Once upon a time, several forumers decided. "Fuck it, let's make a story" And suddenly, we have this. Total Drama Island has been reset but instead of the original 22 campers. Alejandro and Sierra join the fray as well as 24 OC's, bringing the total up to 48 campers! Blame Gold. Rivalries will form. Friendships will form. And maybe even romance. Who will get the big win? Find out!
1. Not-So-Happy Campers Part 1

**Episode 1: Not-So-Happy Campers, Part 1**

* * *

Disclaimer- We, the Fanfiction authors, do not own Total Drama in any shape or form. All rights reserved for the true creators of Total Drama: Fresh TV, Teletoon, Cartoon Network (CN didn't make it, it premiered it to us, but yeah).

Note- This was written by many and by many I mean a lot of talented Fanfiction writers who decided to give TDI a taste of their own version complete with both the original cast and an all new cast of interesting yet strange characters. Tell us who you're rooting for! It's gonna be a doozy!

Anyway, let's get on with the show!

 **Special thanks to CoGreen 2.0 for inspiration...**

* * *

An island. Out in somewhere. This was Camp Wawanakwa. And there, also stood a man in his 30s with a cleft chin and black wavy hair. He wore khaki pants and held a gleaming smile that can burn even the woodiest of trees. It can't actually. He wished though!

"Yo!" Chris greeted. "We're coming to you live at Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere, in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show, right now!"

"Here's the deal, 48 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp," Chris explained as he grinned. "They will compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down, the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island for good."

Chris then walked to a campfire area. With it were twelve tree stumps arranged in rows, torches stuck in the ground, and a marshmallow skewer lying on top of the campfire pit conveniently.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremony where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow," Chris explained as he grabbed the skewer and ate the marshmallow. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, werewolves….I mean, hairy people, disgusting camp food, and each other," Chris said.

Chris continued on, showing them a camera, that was staring at a tree. What wonders would this camera capture?

"Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over camp," Chris grinned.

 **So who will crumble under the pressure?**

 **Who will survive?**

 **And who will di-ahem….get their butts kicked off the island.**

 **Find out, right now, on….**

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND!**

* * *

Chris was now standing on a wooden dock. He was grinning as usual, excited to start the season.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris announced. "Alright, let's meet our campers. They were given brochures that promised a relaxing five-star resort so if they seem a bit TO'd, that's probably why. Our first boat is coming with…."

Chris pointed to a boat that arrived first. On the bow of the boat was a teenaged girl wearing dark blue fitness clothes. She had this angry glare plastered on her face. A mole was on her cheek as well.

"...Eva!" Chris grinned.

"What is this?" Eva asked looking at her surroundings.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa," Chris said gesturing towards the camp.

Eva gave off a sinister glare "Why wasn't **I** told this was happening at a camp?" If looks could kill, there wouldn't be a show.

"Didn't it say so on the brochure?" Chris asked, stifling a laugh.

"When I signed up, did it say I might break your jaw?" she asked crossing her arms, but they might not stay crossed for long.

Chris realized she meant business and to pass on her murdering him, as it's just the two of them right now, Chris needed an excuse. Luckily, an excuse arrived.

"Oh look, your competition!" Chris pointed at the second boat arriving. It carried a punk with a green mohawk and a skull T-shirt. **[1]**

"Duncan!" Chris grinned. _Great, two possible murderers with poor me._

"I hate getting lied to," Duncan pounded his fists together, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Chris. He noticed the scam. The brochure was a lie. That's karma Chris.

"Your parole officer _did_ mention that," Chris chuckled sheepishly as Duncan growled at him. Chris screamed a bit.

The third boat stopped and off came what appeared to be a little prairie kid. He wore a blue toque with an ugly green hoodie. His pants were also blue and besides from that, this kid didn't exactly strike as the kind of guy to be interesting. He went to say something but didn't even have a chance.

Chris immediately hid behind the boy with the ugly green hoodie and the blue toque, a sense of fear arising for the host who claims he's the best.

"Ezekiel, use your bow and arrow skills and protect me from these two monsters!" he cried. Like the idiot he was.

"I didn't bring my bow and arrow, eh," Ezekiel shrugged.

"Why did we accept you then?" Chris frowned.

"Oh cool, a punching bag," Duncan grinned, looking at Ezekiel.

"Can we get on with it?!" Eva growled. "I don't want to wait here all day!"

"Easy now Eva," Chris chuckled.

"What did you say to me?" Eva asked glaring into Chris' soul.

"Nothing!" Chris said quickly.

Some music could be heard, and that's when the fourth boat arrived. A teenager wearing an opened pink button-up shirt grinned, waving his cowboy hat around.

"TIME TO PARTAAAAY!" the teenager cheered.

"Finally, an enthusiastic guy," Chris sighed in relief. "Geoff! Welcome!"

"Yo, where's the hot tub dude?" Geoff looked around, confused. Oh, and the music stopped.

"Well, dude, the hot tub is at my trailer," Chris said grinning

"Do we get to be in it, dude?" Geoff asked.

"No we don't," Eva growled. "We get the crappy summer camp instead."

"Bummer," Geoff groaned.

The fifth boat arrived with a chubby male with blonde hair. He wore a Canadian shirt, because it has the maple leaf, the national symbol of Canada.

"WOOHOO" the boy grinned. "PARTYYYY!..."

He looked around with a disappointed frown.

"Where's the hot tub?"

"No hot tub, Owen," Chris sighed. "Hot tub's at my place."

"Where's the food?" Owen asked, looking around some more

"Later Owen," Chris said. Owen looked down with a sigh, moving to stand beside Geoff.

"What's with all the negativity, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "It feels like home here, eh."

The sixth boat arrived with a girl with a grass skirt. Her main color was green. The only thing that contrasted the green she wore was the red color of her hair

"Ooh ooh!" The girl cackled, pointing at Chris excitedly. "IT'S CHRIS! Are there hot tubs here?!"

"For the last time there are _no_ hot tu-"

The girl tackled him to the ground; she was pissed.

"You lied to me!" The girl yelled.

"Someone, help!" Chris cried, a bit scared. Duncan was grinning as Owen and Geoff looked kind of terrified. Eva just didn't care, and Ezekiel just picked his nose...ew.

"Oops, did I attack someone viciously again?" the girl laughed. "Oopsies! Won't do it again! Swearsies!"

"This is Izzy everyone," Chris sighed.

"Oh yeah, that's right, that's my name!" Izzy laughed. "How'd you know?!"

Chris blankly stared at her. He got up, dusted himself off, and cleared his throat, ignoring her. He planned to say something, but someone fell on top of him.

"Why me?!" Chris groaned. A teenaged boy wearing a red track suit stood up, cleaning himself up.

"Wicked!" the boy grinned. His grin was dropped when he realized who he landed on. "Oops, sorry bro!"

"DUDE, THAT WAS _AWESOME!_ " Geoff said excitedly.

"No it wasn't," Chris said, glaring at Geoff; cleaning himself off once more.

"Yes it was!" Izzy nodded rapidly, laughing.

"I have to agree with the crazy girl wearing the grass skirt," Duncan chuckled. "That was funny."

"Thanks guys!" the boy grinned.

"Anyway this is Tyler," Chris announced, annoyed

Geoff patted Tyler on the back, giving him an encouraging smile.

The eighth boat arrived with a raven-haired teenaged girl. She stepped out of the boat and gasped when she saw what was in front of her. A camp. Oh! The terror!

"Uh uh, I'm not staying here," the girl frowned.

"Oh but you are," Chris said grinning.

"Make me," the girl snarked.

"It's in the contract" Chris said, holding out the contract. "Sorry but not sorry Heather. Them's the rules."

The girl he called Heather saw this, scoffed and took the contract off his hands, throwing it in the water

"The good thing about lawyers is that they make lots, and lots of copies," Chris grinned, holding up another contract.

"How many, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Umm….." Chris began to think about this.

 _There was a pile of contracts in a room. A lot….._

"Ignore," Chris shrugged. "Our next camper is here!"

The ninth boat arrived with a girl with braces. She had a brown ponytail with square glasses. All in all, she looked pretty nerdy. But she had a kind heart….or did she?!

"Beth!" Chris greeted. "As much as I like insanity, I think I would prefer a more sane person here."

"Aw, thanks Chris!" Beth lisped. That lisp caused her to spit at Chris. Disgusted, Chris backed away a bit.

"Keep your saliva to yourself Beth," Chris cringed.

"Oh, sorry!" Beth lisped.

The tenth boat arrived with a lanky redhead teenager with rectangular glasses and a complete nerdish look.

Chris blankly stared at the teenager.

"...Um, no hello?" the lanky teenager asked.

"This...is Harold" Chris said whilst everyone else just stared blankly at him.

Duncan bursted into laughter after that moment of silence.

"Oh, I can tell I will have loads of fun picking on you!" Duncan laughed.

"Go ahead and try." Harold got into his kung-fu pose. "I know the different martial art techniques like jujitsu, judo, taekwondo, and kung-fu!"

"Oh, you're in trouble!" Izzy gasped. "He knows tai kwon do! That's from Taiwan!"

"No it isn't, _GOSH_!" Harold said

Duncan walked behind Harold and gave him a wedgie. Harold started tearing up. Poor Harold, but better him than me.

The eleventh boat arrived with an Indian ethnic teenaged boy. He wore a sophisticated type of school clothing. Something like a vest of some sort. He stared at Duncan giving a wedgie at Harold.

"...Not gonna ask," the teenager rolled his eyes.

"Noah!" Chris grinned. "Perfect timing!"

"Yes, lucky me," Noah sarcastically said.

"I know right?" Owen said unaware of Noah's sarcasm

The twelfth boat had already arrived with a blonde girl with a blue bandana on her head. She wore cowboy boots and had this sweet innocent smile. 100% innocent. I'm sure of it!

"Wow she has a nice pair of -" Ezekiel started saying

"BOOTS!" Izzy yelled in excitement

"Aw, thank you," the innocent blonde girl smiled sweetly.

"Now _that_ is one hot chick," Duncan smirked.

"Agreed," Tyler grinned.

"This is Lindsay everyone" Chris announced

"Thank you Chip," Lindsay smiled sweetly at the host. "Anyway, my name is Lindsay and–"

"Um sweetie, we already got a name," Noah told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, um..." Lindsay began to look at Noah.

"...The name's Noah," Noah sighed as he began to read a book.

"Okay Noel!" Lindsay nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, like my last name is totally Batsworth," Noah retorted, rolling his eyes.

The next boat arrived with two contestants instead of one.

"Katie and Sadie!" Chris greeted.

"Oh my gosh," Katie gasped, staring at the camp. "Sadie, we've been scammed!"

"Oh my gosh, I always wanted to know what it felt like to be scammed!" Sadie gasped. "It feels terrible actually."

"I feel the same way!" Katie smiled at Sadie.

"Kill me now," Noah said.

"Gladly" Izzy said with a smile "Someone who doesn't appreciate yuri gets to be on my Death Note!"

"You're officially on my 'OK' list," Harold smiled at Izzy. Of course _he_ knew what Death Note was.

After Katie and Sadie joined the rest of the campers, the next boat arrived with a teenager with gapped teeth. He began walking around, grinning at everyone….by everyone, we mean, the ladies.

"Cody!" Chris grinned. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Nice to be here Chris, I see some nice looking ladies have arrived before me" Cody said grinning

"How can you tell?" Noah asked sarcastically. "I mean, you do have eyes, like all normal human beings."

"Are you suggesting he _isn't_ human?!" Owen gasped.

"That's AWESOME!" Izzy grinned.

"Wait so if he isn't human" Lindsay said. "What is he?"

"Great, I started something," Noah sighed. "Good luck man."

"Aw, come on!" Cody groaned. His chances were ruined, gareat. **[2]**

The next boat arrived with a goth girl. Oops. Sorry, how rude. A pale girl that looked like a goth because she was a goth.

"Gwen!" Chris grinned.

"We're staying here?" Gwen asked looking around camp.

"Yes we are, weird goth girl, isn't it obvious?" Heather said scowling.

"Weird goth girl?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at Heather. She isn't gonna like her.

"Ladies, ladies," Cody squeezed between them, grinning. "Let's stop fighting and-"

"Back away weird non-human flirt," Heather crossed her arms.

Cody gave a look at Noah who ignored it.

Gwen looked at Cody weirdly before moving to the back of the crowd.

The next boat came and a girl was on the boat. She was of African-American ethnic and looked sassy. Don't judge my lack of description! She got off and landed onto the dock.

"Wassup y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" Leshawna said as she walked over to the rest of the campers

"What house, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's an expression you moron" Heather said.

"Yeah, you moron!" Izzy pointed at Ezekiel, laughing.

"Now what's wrong with you white girls?" Leshawna crossed her arms. "Picking on this poor defenseless white boy?"

"I'm not defenseless, eh," Ezekiel declared. "I'm a-"

"Oh look, next boat!" Chris grinned.

The next boat came and on it was a African American boy. He looked tough but nice at the same time. He got off the boat and went on the dock.

"Chris McLean!" The boy said holding out for a high five.

"Wassup DJ," Chris said "How are you doing dawg?"

He tried to look cool as he said it.

"Cool dog," DJ chuckled.

"Wassup my brother?" Leshawna asked, shaking DJ's hand. "How are ya doing?"

"Fine actually….man, the people are nice here," DJ smiled.

"Don't push it," Eva grumbled

The next boat came and another boy was on it. He looked cool with his raven black hair and had a guitar on him. He wore a navy green shirt and looked….cool.

He got off the boat and went on the dock.

"Trent, welcome to camp dude." Chris told him. Trent looked at the others campers.

"So this is it?" He asked.

"It sure is Trent" Chris said whilst grinning "Do you like it?"

"This doesn't look like how it was on the brochure," Trent said

"I wonder why?" Chris snickered.

"Kaaaay?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

Next boat to arrived had a girl on it. She had blonde hair with a ponytail and she had a bag and surfboard with her. She wore a light blue jacket and sandals.

She got on the dock and walked up to Chris.

"Hey what's up?" She asked

"Bridgette everyone," Chris grinned.

"Hubba...bubba," Geoff chuckled.

"You said it," Tyler grinned.

"You look so pretty!" Lindsay smiled.

"Why did you bring a surfboard for?" Heather asked scoffing.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach." Bridgette replied.

"We are," Chris grinned.

*Cue the beach being infested with trash and a bear chomping a seagull?!*

"Can't wait to be buried under the sand," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Can't wait to kick sand at this dweeb," Duncan jerked his thumb at Harold.

"Can't wait to bury some bodies" Izzy said with a grin.

"What?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing to worry about non-human!" Izzy grinned.

Cody backed away from her. Like a sane person.

Another boat arrived with a well dressed brunette waving at the other campers. Chris helped her off.

"This is Courtney." Chris told the campers as he helped her.

"Thank you." Courtney said and walked to the others campers, "Hi, it's very nice to meet you all."

Izzy shook her hand.

"Wow, your hand is so smooth!" Izzy grinned.

"Um...thanks, I guess," Courtney raised an eyebrow. _A bunch of losers. These guys will be easy to beat…_

The next boat had most of the female campers drooling. As a handsome look man wearing a dark green shirt and jeans was making his way to the dock. Also, to be honest, I think the only reason he stands out is because he's the only one of these people to have actual pupils. He flashed a smile at the camera. All the girls and even Owen was looking at him . He got off the boat.

"This is Justin." Chris said and turned to him, "Justin, just so you know we picked you

based entirely on your looks."

"I can live with that." Justin replied.

"I like your shoes.' Owen told Justin as he walked past him.

"Thanks" Justin said

"Did your home just get you those?" Owen asked.

"No, just had them for a while." Justin told him

Owen gave him a thumbs up, "Oh cool."

He then slapped himself on the head. "Stupid."

"That's now twenty-two contestants," Chris grinned. "You know, originally, we wanted to stop there, but our producers thought it would be fun to see you guys try a little bit harder…"

The contestants were still staring at Justin as Chris frowned.

"That's right, glamour at my beauty," Justin chuckled.

"Wow, he's hot," Bridgette swooned.

"I know I am," Justin grinned.

"Why thank you _senorita,_ " a Spaniard arrived with a….devilish smirk.

"Alejandro!" Chris grinned. "Welcome to camp!"

Alejandro looked around.

"Is there a problem?" Chris asked Alejandro.

"Not at all Chris," Alejandro said "But I expected something different from what I see."

Justin glared at Alejandro. The girls were all looking at him.

"Next on our list of 48 campers, it's Sierra!" Chris grinned.

The first thing that was heard was an excited _**squeal**_ before the boat appeared.

"Why is our next contestant a pig?" Tyler asked bluntly. Clap clap Tyler. Clap clap.

The boat arrived soon with an over enthusiastic girl with purple hair and she was pretty tall.

"OMG, I can't believe I'm on a show hosted by Chris McLean," Sierra said. "I'm super excited to be here!"

"Gee sure didn't figure that one out by myself," Noah said.

"Welcome to camp Sierra," Chris said, happy in seeing a fan.

"Me and my mom knows everything there is to know about you," Sierra said excitedly.

"Oh do you now?" Chris asked

"You know where Chris lives?" Duncan asked, grinning.

"I sure do he lives in-" Sierra started saying.

"I think that's enough of Sierra for now" Chris said quickly as he pushed her into the group

"Because our next boat is here."

The next boat to arrive had a boy with neat black hair standing in it. He wore nice clothes and had his initials in green on his white shirt that read, "D.C." He got off the boat and frowned.

"Darry!" Chris grinned, "Welcome to camp, dude."

Darry looked around at the others and back at Chris.

"I don't remember seeing this on the brochure."

"We all didn't," Duncan rolled his eyes.

Chris snickered. Darry then slapped him across the face with a glove much to his surprise.

"Ow," Chris frowned.

"You filthy man!" Darry exclaimed, "You promised me a five star hotel and you bring me to camp with a bunch of... _peasants?!"_

"Harsh much?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Silence!" Darry hissed and glared at Chris, "My father will have your head for this!"

"Your rich daddy can't exactly get you out of this one," Chris said holding up the contract, "Contracts."

"What is up with this white boy who thinks he is better than everyone?" Leshawna asked out loud.

Darry crossed his arms.

" _Fine_. But if they touch me with their filthy hands I will smack them silly with this."

He held up his glove, "This separates me from the animals. In this case _them_."

He pointed at the others.

 **"** Hey, who are you calling animals?" Eva asked angrily

"Peasants." Darry scoffed walking towards them and standing next to Cody crossing his arms. Cody felt a little unnerved. "Always hard of hearing."

"Oh I'll show you how it feels to be hard of hearing," Eva said as she got ready to lunge at Darry.

Ezekiel looked at Eva and Darry with wide eyes, fearing that a fight was about to break out. Darry held his glove for defense.

"Shouldn't we keep calm and fight later, eh?" Ezekiel asked, raising his hands and backing away slowly. Darry looked at Ezekiel in disgust and moved away.

Ezekiel raised a confused eyebrow at Darry and scratched his chin.

Meanwhile DJ and Leshawna were trying to hold Eva in place.

"He's not worth it Eva" Courtney said trying to get Eva to calm down.

The next boat arrived before any more damage could be done, on it was a short girl with long auburn hair tied in twin tails. She wore pretty average clothes consisting of a black and white shirt, jeans and blue converses, with her hair being tied by two ribbons, one being red whilst the other being blue, Chris helped her off the boat

"Arianna, welcome to camp," Chris grinned.

"Hello Chris," Arianna said with a sweet smile before looking around "This sure looks different from the brochure."

Chris snickered. _Never gets old…._

Cody shot finger pistols at Arianna.

Arianna looked at Cody and smiled sweetly as she walked towards the campers

Ezekiel looked at the newcomer, Arianna, with an amused eyebrow raised.

Arianna passed by Ezekiel, there was a hint of disgust in her face for a brief moment but most of the campers didn't noticed it

Duncan wiggled his eyebrows at Arianna, though she didn't notice.

After looking around at the rest of the competition, she finally decided to speak up.

"Well everyone, I hope I make great friends here, just because we are competition doesn't mean we should all hate each other," Arianna said sweetly.

" _Why do people look at me like that, eh?"_ Ezekiel thought, glancing around him.

"Well, the next boat is here" Chris announced, as all the campers eyes turned to the dock.

Arianna rolled her eyes when she noticed all eyes weren't on her anymore.

The new addition was on a girl with an eyepatch in the shape of a heart and wearing fishnet leggings. She looked seductive and had black hair.

"Alice!" Chris grinned. "Welcome to-"

"This is not from the brochure," Alice crossed her arms.

Duncan winked at her. "We all got that figured out, gorgeous."

"So did I," Alice crossed her arms. "But I joined anyway."

Heather looked at the new girl with slight interest.

"Wow that eyepatch is awesome," Izzy said excitedly "How did you get that?"

"None of your concern," Alice frowned.

"Hideous disfigured peasant," Darry muttered.

"But Izzy wants to knooooow," Izzy said. "If you tell me I won't tell anyone."

Alice ignored Izzy and walked off toward the end of the dock. Cody grinned at her but her glare made him stop.

Arianna simply rolled her eyes before smiling sweetly at Alice.

The next contestant wheeled off the boat. Quite literally, being she was on an unicycle. She was in clown clothes, and even had hearts painted on her face.

"Vikki, welcome to Camp Wawa-" Chris started saying

"Ew, great, another clown," Heather crossed her arms. "Didn't we have enough of those?"

"Aww, don't be like that!" Vikki gave off a smile, as she reached behind her back and started to make what appeared to be a balloon flower. "Trust me, I am NOT like those clowns you see on TV and under sewers.

"The circus is that way peasant." Darry pointed to where the boat left.

"But I like sewer clowns" Izzy said pouting

"Yeah!" Owen laughed. "I saw one and he offered me galores of floating food! I love floating food!"

Noah got this thought but said nothing.

Vikki blinked.

"You must know some pretty not-bad sewer clowns." She stated, as she walked over to the rest of the campers.

"Well, he did try to squeeze me through the sewer…" Owen began. "Oh wait, I think that was a dream."

"Thank goodness," Lindsay sighed. "I hate sewer clowns. They're like very scary cats."

"Eh?" Ezekiel said out loud, just confused.

"Well my sewer clown started talking about floating things like balloons and boats," Izzy cackled. "Before I kicked him back into the sewer."

"Enough talking about clowns!" Chris frowned. "Our next contestant is here!"

The next contestant to arrive had spiky hair, a white jacket with a blue shirt under. He grinned showing a gold tooth and jumped out of the boat.

"Bucky, welcome my man!" Chris said.

Arianna raised an eyebrow at the newcomer, she didn't know what to say.

Bucky looked around.

"Hey, what happened to the five star hotel?" Bucky asked. Darry rolled his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know," Darry said.

"He promised hot tubs!" Geoff said. "But a summer camp is cool."

Bucky raised the knife he was carrying in his pocket towards Chris. "Man this is bull...but I'll roll with it for now."

"Um, Bucky, I'm gonna have to confiscate that knife," Chris said, a little unnerved.

"You got a problem with knives McLean?" Duncan grinned, holding his knife. "Or are you just too chicken?"

"Yeah, problem?" Bucky smirked at Chris.

"Well, he is obviously looking out for our safety," Arianna snapped unexpectedly before realizing what she said and smiling sweetly, "I mean, I think."

"Yeah, I agree with Arianna," Courtney nodded with a smirk.

"Thank you!" Chris smiled. "I'm finally loved!"

"No you're not peasant, no you're not.' Darry told Chris.

"Kill the mood Darry, kill the mood," Chris frowned.

The next boat arrived with a boy wielding a sheath. What was in the sheath was probably a sword. Which, may I add, is probably not legal to carry around. The boy was wearing a white shirt with four triangles of different colours on it. One was Blue, the other was a lighter blue, the third one was red, and last but not least, the fourth one was magenta. They were placed in a such a way that it looked like a reverse tri-force. His hair was a sort of brown and his eyes were dark blue. Like the colour of one of the triangles. He was about a little over 6 feet tall. He got off the boat and looked at Chris.

"Whoa, Arti, our contract stated you couldn't bring weapons," Chris showed him the contract. Duncan and Bucky coughed, wielding knives. "Forget what I just said."

Arti glanced over at the contract and then back at Chris. He put his hand on the handle of the sword.

"Oh? This, it's not real, it's just for the looks."

"Then that is acceptable for the viewers, anyway," Chris smiled. "Angry emails make me lose money."

"Let's all bring weapons next time then," Alice smirked.

"If I knew we could have brought weapons I would have brought my gun" Izzy said.

"Izzy has a license to wield a gun?" Harold asked. "You would have to be much older than you are right now to get a license."

"And we care why?" Gwen asked, bitterly.

"I'm just stating the facts," Harold said.

"Yeah but nobody cares," Heather said "Can we just move on now?"

Arti rolled his eyes. He walked over to the rest of the people, not bothering to say hi to any of them, none of them really peaked his interest that much.

Chris smiled at his cast that he will soon torture. Hehehehehe. Then suddenly he fell when a teenaged boy fell on top of him.

Darry laughed at Chris.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!" the boy cried, interrogating Chris.

"It's my….wait what?" Chris asked, blinking. "Brian! Do you know how many copyright emails I will get?!"

"Who's this Brian?" Brian asked in a gruff, bad Batman voice. "I'm Batman."

"And I'm Superman," Noah rolled his eyes. "Fear me for I may destroy the earth with my laser beam powers.

"Wait, so Cory isn't the only non human around here?" Lindsay asked.

"I am human!" Cody groaned.

"Where'd you find this one?" Darry scoffed at Chris.

"In our mail," Chris replied.

"I have always wanted to meet Batman," Izzy said "Show me the batarangs!"

"I'm Batman….Batman doesn't show off," Brian said in a deep voice.

"Awww no fair," Izzy pouted.

"Now, isn't this just swell?," Duncan laughed.

The next boat docked, letting its next contestant out. He was rather tall, and wore what appeared to be a black jacket over a purple t-shirt, as well as a pair of faded red pants, and sandals as well. He looked shyly at the other campers, keeping a sketch pad close to him.

"Welcome to camp, Drake" Chris said with a grin.

Drake uneasily nodded. "...Hi."

"Hi!" Lindsay cheerfully greeted. "Oh my gosh! You will like it here! We have two non-humans here!"

Cody threw his arms up in defeat. Poor Cody.

"HE'S A GIANT!" Izzy yelled excitedly "I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET A GIANT!"

"Girl, you some kind of crazy," Leshawna blinked at Izzy.

Drake looked back at the boat, but it already left. He sighed as he walked over to the rest of the campers.

"Doing it for my friends…" Drake whispered to himself, clutching his sketchbook close to him. "And for my family…"

"What was that?" Chris asked, awaiting the next boat.

Drake sighed.

The next boat arrived with a pretty short boy, he had brown hair and really light blue eyes that really stood out. He had a shirt that pictured a melting clock. The clock was white and black and the surrounding was the same colour as his eyes. He slowly walked off the boat.

"Nonam" Chris said grinning "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

 _He always says welcome_ , Courtney thought.

Nonam looked around the island and realized this was not what they promised.

He sighed, "Figured as much."

"Like what you see?" Chris asked.

"Not really, and judging by how everyone else's facial expression, not many other people like what they see," He walked by Chris and stopped beside Arianna.

Arianna looked at Noman and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello there, I'm Arianna," she said sweetly. "Nice to meet you."

Nonam smiled back at her, "Hello Arianna, I'm Nonam."

He did not suspect anything.

"There really is an odd selection of contestants huh?" Arianna said.

He looked at everyone and slowly nodded, "It would appear so. However it was bound to happen with such a large amount of people"

"That is indeed true," Arianna said.

The next boat arrived with a girl with green eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and a black tank top. She also wore grey skinny jeans and converse shoes.

"Meet Sasha everyone!" Chris grinned.

"Seems like my kind of girl," Bucky grinned.

"Keep telling yourself that," Duncan snickered with Bucky.

Sasha looked around and gasped before groaning.

"What a scam," Sasha groaned, stomping the brochure on the ground. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Well too bad, you're here," Heather said

"Oh, it's a b*tch," Sasha turned to Heather, smirking. "Didn't think they existed anymore."

Gwen laughed.

"The roast!" Tyler laughed.

"Dropped it like it was hot!" Leshawna laughed.

"I don't get it," Ezekiel said. "Is something burning?"

"Shut up peasant.' Darry told him.

"What's your deal eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Darry walked away from him. _Filthy animal._

"Tension, I love it!" Chris exclaimed, as he looked towards the oncoming boat. "And here comes our next contestant!"

A boat containing another arrival was heading towards the dock. On it was a kinda tall, gangly seventeen year old with red hair, a pale face covered with thick nerdy glasses and scruffy facial hair. He wore a black t-shirt with the Camelot coat of arms on it.

"Hey, everybody. I'm Lance Knight, but I guess you can call me LK", the newcomer introduced himself, smiling civilly at the other contestants.

"Yeah, whatever. Tell your life story over there, dude." Chris said, pointing to the contestants.

LK stepped off the boat and walked towards the others.

"Great another weirdo, just what we needed" Heather said.

"I dunno; he looks kinda normal." Vikki responded back.

"What kind of name is Lance Knight? That sounds like something out of a game one of those dweebs would play," Duncan said gesturing towards Harold and Cody, who LK was now standing beside.

"So, how many more people are gonna turn up?" LK asked, looking around at who was already present.

"You'll find out soon" Chris said as he grinned. "In fact, another camper is on their way, right now!"

The next boat soon arrived, with the next contestant. He was a tall, slim, handsome yet sullen looking guy dressed in black leather with his hair dyed a shade darker than his natural colour. Looking extremely uninterested, he stepped off the boat and glanced around.

"Whatever guys, I'm Cole. What's the point of this, exactly?" Cole asked, sounding bored.

"Winning money" Chris said "And can you actually have me introduce you as host, it's getting annoying seeing people introduce themselves without permission".

Cole smirked. "I don't usually get 'permission' for stuff, dude. I do it my way, always have done, always will".

"What a loser," Heather scoffed.

Cole looked to see who made the comment and spotted Heather.

"Huh, typical!" he fake coughed, looking directly at Heather, no shame whatsoever.

"Anyway just go over to the rest of the campers" Chris said, sounding annoyed as he pushed Cole towards the other campers. Cole stood in front of LK, towering over him.

The next boat docked, letting off its next contestant. They were a girl, wearing what is assumed to be a bowler hat on her head, with her blonde hair hanging down. She also donned a pair of shades, and had a black t-shirt over a pink sweater, green pants, and purple sneakers.

"Omelette! Welcome!" Chris greeted out loud.

"Glad to be here, Chris!" Omelette chirped out loud, as she eyed Chris a bit, before taking out a piece of paper and scribbling it down.

"You've deserved this!" She said, handing over a paper with an 'A +' written on it.

"Thanks, I guess" Chris said looking at Omelette weirdly, as the others tried not to look amused, most of them failing miserably.

"I won't be needing one of those. I _earn_ plenty of them", Noah bragged to the other campers.

"Yeah, moron the thing is, like, nobody cares," Heather said to Noah.

Omelette soon went over to the campers, as she stood by Ezekiel. "So, nice toque you have."

"Thank you, eh" Ezekiel said.

"Do you, uh, grade people often, then?" LK asked Omelette awkwardly, trying to make small talk.

"Well, kinda-sorta." Omelette shrugged, as she noticed Vikki. She gave off a smile to the clown.

"Izzy loves your hat," Izzy said as she walked next to Omelette.

"I'm DJ! Stoked to meet ya, Omelette", DJ smiled at the newcomer.

Omelette gave off a grin. "I love your attitudes, guys!"

"I love my looks," Justin looked at himself in the mirror.

"Of course you do." Noah rolled his eyes.

The next boat arrived with another contestant. She was petite, had blonde hair and looked young. Really, really young. Like seriously. Holy crap. So young.

"Um….what?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"This is what happens when you're surrounded by peasants." Darry said, "You catch their stupidity."

"Watch your mouth, rich boy. We don't all have nicey nice parents or fancy stuff like you", Cole warned Darry. Eva grabbed Darry by the scruff of the neck and snarled, yes, _snarled,_ in his face. Bucky went wide eyed and pulled Darry away along with Geoff.

"Chris, why is a kid competing?" Duncan asked.

"Um, Mr. McLean, why is there a bunch of teenagers here?" the girl gasped.

"I thought it would be fun if you hung out with _cooler_ and _funner_ teens," Chris laughed. "This is Lucy everyone!"

Cole turned his attention away from Darry and looked at Lucy.

"How old are you, kid? I'm fifteen", he said to her, sounding the friendliest he'd sounded since his arrival.

"...12," Lucy looked down.

Cole looked at her. "If there's one thing I hate, it's bullies. If anyone gives you a hard time because you're younger, tell me. I've dealt with a lot of bullies…".

"You tricked a kid into competing?" Courtney asked whilst gasping.

"Oh hell no!" Leshawna cried. "Leshawna ain't allowing this one bit!"

"Well Lucy is almost a teenager so there's no harm done" Chris said whilst grinning

Lucy gulped as she walked forth and bumped into Eva. She gasped as Eva growled at her.

"Don't worry little girl," Brian said in a Batman voice. "I'll make sure crime goes undone!"

Lucy gulped.

Noah rolled his eyes at the situation, he was definitely not amused. Courtney arched a stern eyebrow, having similar sentiments.

Beth sighed as she stood obscured and unnoticed at the back of the group. ' _Maybe I'll have a bigger part in the next chapter…._ she thought to herself.

The next boat arrived soon after, and from it emerged a teenage boy, he was tall and lean, he had brown eyes and jet black hair, he didn't look like anything special but he seemed to exude in confidence

"Our next camper is Gabriel!" Chris grinned.

"Good day to you McLean," Gabriel said with a confident smile "This sure looks different from what we were presented but I can live with that."

Duncan smirked, mentally making a note that Gabriel would be a good target for him.

"Finally!" Chris grinned turning to the others. "A guy who doesn't complain about what I do!"

"You want me to stick a knife in your ass McLean?" Bucky asked, his gold teeth gleaming. Darry watched this and grinned. Cole was glaring at Darry

 _I like this guy._ Darry thought looking at Bucky.

Gabriel turned to Bucky and frowned, "Could you refrain from threatening the host? You do know he has the power to disqualify you."

"Thank you Gabriel," Chris smiled. "I can tell you and I will be great friends."

"Um, so are you Chris' second or something? If you don't know what a second is, I'll be happy to educate you, Gabriel, right?" LK asked.

"How about you explain what you mean?" Gabriel said "I have an idea but I want to make sure I'm right".

LK smirked. "If Chris dies, you'd take his place. That's basically what a second does, man. Haven't you ever played strategy "games?"

Arti glances at his sheath.

"I can have that arranged."

"Well you could argue that my father plays a strategy game," Gabriel said "And no I'm not Chris' second as you say, McLean is the last person I would associate myself with."

Meanwhile, Courtney examined Gabriel closely, carefully taking notes. He could be trouble.

Ezekiel was picking his nose, right when he was standing in front of Darry, who smacked him in the back of the head with his glove.

"Well, I hope we all are willing to play a fair game," Gabriel said "Otherwise, we might have some problems."

Lindsay smiled at Gabriel.

"Of _course_ we're all gonna play fair, Trent!" she smiled at him, looking all innocent and unaware.

"Um, who is Trent?" Gabriel asked.

"I am," Trent said, strumming his guitar for effect.

"Oh my gosh! Could you do that again?! Like, Sadie, did you hear that?" Katie squealed after Trent played his guitar.

"I heard that Katie, that was so cool!" Sadie replied, looking awestruck.

Arti rolled his eyes. "I can do better."

"Earth to Chris! Isn't there a show you're supposed to be doing?" Heather asked, shaking the host irritably.

"Yeah, the boat's running kinda late, sorry 'bout that", Chris shrugged, not looking concerned.

Not too long after this exchange, yet another boat arrived with a brand new contestant to join the already eclectic group. With the interesting dynamic that already exists, it'll be interesting to see how they, a short, mischievous looking African-Canadian teen boy, only about a year or so older than Lucy, fit into the show.

He stepped off the boat, holding an old fashioned camera and immediately took a picture of the other campers.

"Jimmy, Lil Jim, Jim Boy welcome to Wawanakwa" Chris said.

Jimmy smiled. "Thanks, Chris. If you're deciding on a nickname, people like to call me Lil Jimmy, cos I'm the youngest of nine kids", he explained.

"Cool, thanks," Chris grinned.

Lil Jimmy looked sceptical. "For real? People warned me you were kinda a douche on that ice skating show…".

"Well, I'm feeling generous today," Chris said grinning "It is the first episode."

Looking pretty happy, Lil Jimmy joined the other contestants. He saw Lucy and smiled at her, almost instantly developing a crush on her, though he wouldn't be brave enough to admit it...yet. He quickly took her picture when she wasn't looking momentarily. Stalkerlicious. Ahem, anyway.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Lil Jimmy. Aw…..sweet childhood romance. The friendzones were fun as well. Ahem.

The next boat arrived and as it arrived, Owen noticed a sandwich in Bucky's pocket. His mouth started to water….

Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Yo, Gold Tooth, you keep a sandwich in your pocket?" Noah asked.

Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"No why would you…." He then remembered something and face palmed. "Dammit Nutso! I told him I didn't want a snack for the road!"

"Oookay…." Noah still looked suspicious. He looked at Owen. "Sorry chubby buddy, but he doesn't have a sandwich."

"We're _buddies_?!" Owen gasped, hugging Noah, crushing his potential soul.

Bucky, noticing Noah's pain from the hug, tossed Owen the sandwich that was in a small bag.

"Here."

Beth also threw him a cookie she didn't want, as she felt bad.

Noah gasped after Owen released him to eat the sandwich and cookie.

"That peasant needs carrots not a sandwich." Darry huffed.

Alejandro wrapped an arm around him, "Come on, Darry, is it? Don't be like that. It is with great pride that we need to feed the economy."

Darry raised an eyebrow. Smooth guy. Someone then gave him a wedgie as he thought about this.

"Um, if you guys are done exchanging food, our next camper has been standing here for about a minute!" Chris glared.

"I'm hungry, though!" Lindsay complained. "When are we gonna have lunch, Clark?"

"Shush!" Chris shushed.

The camper in question, who was a girl, was smiling excitedly, she had ruby red hair and a big smile on her face, she was wearing a dark blue sundress and a sunhat with the same color, she was holding out her phone as if she was recording something.

"Anyway, sorry Marisa," Chris cleared his throat.

"It's ok, the footage is great for my blog" Marisa said as she proudly showed of her phone

"I can tell you're going to be a nuisance," Chris said silently to himself. "Anyway, say 'hi' to the other campers!"

"Hello there, I'm Marisa Campbell," Marisa said. "Also known as Wifi Addict."

"Hi there, I'm Courtney," Courtney smiled as she walked up to Marisa and gave her a handshake. _Might as well befriend her if I wish to win the game._

Marisa smiled happily at Courtney, but her excitement faded off as she noticed a certain camper.

"Oh, she's here," Marisa said with a frown.

"Hey, what's the matter, Marisa?" LK asked, noting her faded excitement.

"That..." Marisa said pointing at Sierra. "...is my biggest rival in the blogging community."

"Are we supposed to care?" Cole asked, looking thoroughly uninterested.

"Well the guy asked me so I responded, you jerk" Marisa said death glaring Cole.

"Who, me?" Sierra asked. "The only rival I had were the constant Chris fangirls and…."

She gasped.

" _The_ Wifi Addict?!" Sierra gasped. Her gasp turned into a death glare. "I remember you…"

"Best we should step away dudes and dudettes," Geoff chuckled, hurrying off. He ran straight into Eva, who looked unimpressed. Tyler followed Geoff's lead, as did Owen and Cody.

"Well we finally meet without a computer screen blocking our death glares," Marisa said.

"You get away from my Chris!" Sierra growled.

"For the last time Sierra, I'm not interested in Chris," Marisa said.

"That's what they all say," Sierra glared.

"What is your guys' history?" Cody asked.

"Well little nerdy kid, Sierra over here USED to be my idol when I first started out blogging" Marisa said.

"Oh," Cody blinked.

"Then, she-" Marisa started saying before trailing off. "You know what I think Sierra could explain it better."

"She stole my Chris ideas!" Sierra glared.

"You know I never got that," Marisa said death glaring Sierra "Just what did I supposedly 'steal' as you so say it."

"Oh let's see, you stole my Chris coffee mug, my Chris chocolate bar, my Chris-"

"That's enough," Chris told Sierra. "As much as I like this conflict, we are in a tight schedule...as our next camper has arrived!"

The next boat arrived…..there was no one on it.

"Huh that's weird, I was sure the next boat there was-" Chris started saying.

Smoke started to appear on the dock and when it cleared a blonde appeared with a hat and wand. "Tada!"

"AAAAAAH WITCH BURN IT!" Izzy said.

"That's not a witch," Geoff said. "That's just a girl. With magic! AWESOME!"

"I am the _amazing_ Penny." Penny told them. She took of her hat and took out a rabbit. She let it down and it hopped away.

"That's a cute bunny!" DJ grinned as he grabbed the bunny and started to pet it.

Penny bowed. "Thank you.".

"Is that another non-human?" Lindsay asked.

"I can be whatever you want me to be." Penny grinned.

"Really?" Lindsay asked "Can you turn yourself into a cute doggy?"

Penny snapped her fingers and smoke came up. When it cleared she was in a dog costume.

"She can become a dog," Lindsay said gasping in surprise.

"That's awesome!" Tyler grinned.

"Guys she is in a dog costume," Heather said "Can't you two idiots see that?!"

"Ruff!" Penny barked.

"No, most definitely a dog," Lindsay clapped her hands.

Noah rolled his eyes. Because that's the only thing he's able to do in this madness.

 _Ruining MY act?! I'll make you both suffer._ Penny thought in her costume. She snapped her fingers and when the smoke cleared she wasn't in costume anymore.

"Great show Penny," Chris clapped his hands, pushing her away.

The next boat dropped a girl with frizzy blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She had an eyepatch, a captain's hat and a hook. On the other hand was a brown fingerless glove and the rest what she wore was all pirate nooks and cranny.

"YAAARRR!" the girl said. "Avast me maties!"

"Welcome Wendelle," Chris said whilst grinning.

"It's a PIRATE!" Izzy gasped in glee.

"Please don't feed me to the sharks!" Lindsay gasped in fear.

Noah rolled his eyes. AGAIN. He was joined by Cole this time as well. And Heather. And Gwen. Well let's just say a lot of people rolled their eyes.

"Where be the loot Cap'N McLean?!" Wendelle demanded.

"Hmm, Cap'N McLean, kind of liking that," Chris grinned.

"Where be the loot?!" Wendelle cried.

"It will be explained later," Chris told her.

"Great another weirdo" Heather said.

"Calm down _Señorita,_ I think that is almost everyone," Alejandro said.

"You can't tell me what to do," Heather stood back in disgust.

" _Señorita_ I'm just saying you should be patient" Alejandro said.

"That peasant?" Darry asked Alejandro, pointing to Heather. "Patient?! Hah!"

"You know, Darry was it? You should at least try not being a spoiled gentlemen," Gabriel said to Darry.

"Come talk to me when you're you know... _valuable_." Darry told Gabriel.

"You're mean," Lucy muttered at Darry.

Bucky slapped Darry on the head. "That's enough outta you."

"You've got funk!" Leshawna smiled proudly at Bucky.

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You should use your affluent origins to be a better person not put them down," He said as he walked away.

The next boat arrived. It dropped off a curvy figured girl with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a purple, halter neck crop top with a black leather mini skirt along with black knee high, high heeled boots. She grinned widely as she saw the rest of the people that had arrived.

"Veronica. Welcome to the island," Chris said grinning.

"It's going to be such a fun time here," Veronica stated with a content sigh, her British accent flowing through her words. "I can feel it!"

Bucky was speechless when he saw the girl. His jaw was dropped. Ezekiel waved a hand in his face.

"Interesting girl, huh, Buckster?" Duncan grinned.

"Y-Yeah….." Bucky said making his way over to the girl. He grinned at her. "Hey, I'm Bucky."

"Veronica," she greeted with a giggle. "Is that your real name? It's peculiar."

"Y-Yeah! Bucky's my real name!" Bucky smirked. He was _not_ gonna say his real name.

"Alright then," Veronica replied with a head nod. "Pleasure to meet you, Bucky."

"Pleasure to meet you too." Bucky winked at her.

Veronica simply winked back before standing accordingly along the others and looked to Chris.

Izzy started sniffing the air.

"I feel love in the air" Izzy said "I wonder who is it from?"

"I think I feel it too" Marisa and Sierra said at the same time before glaring at each other.

"I think you guys need some space away from each other," Cody told Sierra and Marisa.

Sierra looked at Cody….his gapped teeth, his boyish looks, he was cute in her eyes…..

Oh no.

"Um, Sierra?" Cody asked. Sierra giggled to herself. Cody was seriously, confused.

"Cody," Marisa said in an urgent tone "Just run."

Cody backed away slowly. Sierra giggled. Oh boy.

The next boat arrived with another girl. She was Japanese. She wore the common Japanese schoolgirl outfit with the black skirt, long black knee socks, brown shoes and her black hair were tied in long pigtails.

" _Konichiwa_ ," the girl greeted in Japanese.

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked.

"'Hello'," Harold said, shaking his head. "Everyone knows that!"

Duncan gave Harold a wedgie. "Dweeb."

"That's the third time today!" Harold groaned.

"Yoshiko everybody!" Chris grinned.

" _Arigatogozaimashita_!" Yoshiko bowed happily.

"What did that mean?" Tyler asked.

"Thank you," Harold pointed out. "I understand that you don't know that."

Duncan gave Harold another wedgie.

"Ugh I'm so done with all these weirdos," Heather said as she stormed off towards the back of the crowd.

"Weirdos, eh?" Ezekiel looked around. "Where, eh?"

"Well I'm looking at one of them," Heather snarked.

"Is she always this mean?" Yoshiko jerked her thumb at Heather.

"She is, trust me sweetheart, we've been putting up with her for a long time," Duncan said.

Heather stuck her tongue out at Duncan. Real mature.

"Real mature," Gwen rolled her eyes. Thanks Gwen.

Heather huffed.

"This is taking FOREVER!" she said.

"48 people," Chris reminded with a grin. "And here's the 41st camper!"

The next boat came to a halt. On it, there was a teenager. Because of course there was. He wore a maroon shirt and black jeans. He had a scar across his left eye and had black hair that almost covered his eyes. Speaking of eyes, they brown, but you couldn't tell because he was wearing sunglasses. He stood up from his standing position. Once he stood up, he took off his sunglasses and threw them in the water. He walked over to Chris.

"David, you're finally here," Chris said grinning "Took you long enough."

"Sorry man, I had to navigate the boat myself," He smirked in a significantly sinister way.

"Why is that?" Chris asked.

David shrugged and started to whistle a tune as he walked away from Chris. He spotted Wendelle and Alice and checked them both out.

Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Alice raised an eyebrow. "Are you one of those guys that just check out the first girl they see, or is it the fact that me and pirate girl both wear eyepatches?"

"He has an eyepatch fetish?" Trent asked, snickering.

"Who knows? At this point that would actually sound sane," Noah said.

"You guys make it sound like everyone here is insane," Chris blinked.

"That's kinda the point Chris," Gwen crossed her arms.

David pretty much ignored Alice's comment and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello there.."

Alice raised an eyebrow. She pushed his hand off, frowning.

"Aw, you guys would be cute together," Owen giggled.

"Indeed they would," Marisa added.

Sierra would have also probably agreed with Owen if she wasn't distracted watching Cody

Alice showed Owen and Marisa a card.

"See this?" Alice asked.

Marisa and Owen nodded excitedly.

"I will cut you up with this card," Alice threatened. "It's the three of spades after all."

"You can do that?" Izzy asked with a gasp "Teach me sensei I have to learn."

Alice flicked her card which ended up piercing through the dock.

"Rejected," Alice said.

Izzy looked at Alice angrily.

"You just made Izzy's list," she said as she walked away. "I recommend you sleep with one eye open!"

Alice looked at Izzy. Yeah, that eyepatch though.

David looked at the card and stared at it for a good few seconds.

"Feisty."

"She's all yours" Duncan said chuckling.

A tall, lean male was next to arrive. His muscles were toned, perfectly defined by the black tank that he wore. Black denim jeans were snug around his hips and were accompanied by dark shoes on his feet. His jet black hair was swept back, revealing his dazzling, yet mischievous blue eyes.

"Damien welcome to-" Chris started.

"Will you stop that?!" Courtney cried.

"He is just trying to be nice to the newcomers, Courtney," Sierra scolded, glaring at Courtney

"Well maybe I would appreciate it if he actually stopped mentioning the fact that we're at a camp instead of a resort," Alice crossed her arms.

"With that hot tub!" Geoff said.

"And the buffet!" Owen drooled.

Sierra death-glared the four. Oh boy.

Damien simply saluted Chris, not paying any mind to the conversation before him.

"An honor to be here, sir," he said with a simple smirk. He took a stand next to the others and clasped his hands in front of him, whistling lowly.

"Hello my good sir I'm Gabriel," Gabriel said to Damien politely.

"Hello to you," Damien replied with a swift nod.

Gabriel smiled politely at Damien.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Cole asked.

"Excuse me?" Damien asked with a raised brow.

"You know, we got this punk here, and the b*tch with the sharpest cards in the world," Cole said. "So what are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Damien retorted. "If you must know, though you really don't, I've recently been released on leave from the army."

"Which part of the army?" Harold walked over. "Is it the Marines? The Navy? What about the-EEEHH."

Duncan gave him another wedgie.

"A person from the army how interesting," Gabriel said "My father served the army for three years before following his current career."

Omelette looked over at Damien.

"Psst, just ignore that punk who wedgied that ginger dude just now. Knowing him, he most likely plays some kinda shooter game." Omelette whispered over to the soldier.

Noah smirked at Omelette's comment. "Hey, maybe that's what he was in Juvie for?"

Omelette shrugged. "Heck if I knew. Punk-dude probably stuffed a banana in his Principal's car's tail pipe. And an apple. And probably a watermelon… Don't ask how he would stuff an entire watermelon up there."

Duncan shoved both Noah and Omelette into the lake.

"It was getting kinda crowded, anyway. McLean, how many people are coming? This thing's gonna collapse!" he warned, referring to the dock, which seemed to be crumbling underneath them. Hearing this, Cole pushed Darry into the lake, too.

Darry spat water out of his mouth and looked over at Noah and Omelette.

"Ugh, peasant love." He muttered.

Omelette passed by Duncan, backstroking in the process.

Various campers sighed, groaned, rolled their eyes, and saw the next camper.

She had light tanned-skin, freckles on her nose, short wavy blonde hair, a white crop-top, black sneakers, and ripped jean shorts.

"Our final camper is Carol everyone!" Chris introduced.

"This ain't the darn place!" Carol took another look at the brochure. Chris took it and crumbled it up.

"Heard it, lived it, yada yada," Chris tossed the piece of paper into the water.

"You littered!" Yoshiko gasped.

Darry snarled crossing his arms, "Darn peasants and there littering."

"Well sorry, jeez," Chris frowned.

"You should be McLean!" Carol spoke in her notable Southern accent. "Back where I came from, trash litterers like you get dealt by _the whip_ …"

"Like Indiana Jones!" Izzy gasped.

"Naw, not like that!" Carol frowned. "We ain't afraid of no snakes!"

"Anyway campers, everyone head to the front of the dock," Chris said. "It's a picture for the promos."

Alice was thinking about something as the rest of the campers went to the end of the dock.

"What are you waiting for Alice?" Chris asked

"This is a trick right?" Alice asked.

"What are you talking about Alice, come over here," Chris said.

"I'm a gambler," Alice crossed her arms. "My deductions have never been wrong."

"What are you, some kind of detective?" Arti asked. "Just get over here."

"I agree, my legs need to sit," Jimmy groaned.

"Well Alice, if you don't come, you may as well say goodbye to the prize money" Chris said grinning.

"Touche," Alice said. "...Hey everyone, you guys are gonna get wet and stuff."

David slowly backed away towards Alice. Nonam did so as well.

"Hey, if she thinks it's going to happen. I trust her judgement"

"See, some people get it," Alice smirked.

"Ooh!" Lindsay clapped her hands. "Wet? I love being wet! Let me change into my-"

And that's when the floor beneath Lindsay and the others broke, drenching everyone in the lake except for Alice, Nonam and David.

"Everybody get dry and meet you by the campfire" Chris said. "And as for you three, since you ruined the moment we will have to arrange something to make up for it."

"You wanted a gambler on your show, you got a gambler," Alice blew her nails.

"You're lucky you weren't the only person who didn't follow through otherwise you would have been disqualified," Chris told Alice.

"Gambling," Alice winked.

Arianna glared at Alice, David and Nonam before following the rest of the campers to dry off

* * *

The campers were now all dry….somehow. F*ck logic.

"Welcome to your home for eight weeks" Chris announced with a grin.

"Eight weeks?" Jimmy asked. "With this many people?"

"Using mathematics, eight weeks won't be possible with 48 of us," Cody calculated everything on a calculator.

"He's even smart!" a voice cried. Cody turned to see who it was. All he saw was a purple-haired girl giggling at him. Definitely not Sierra.

"Maybe a little bit more than eight weeks but that doesn't matter," Chris said. "All that matters is that you are all here and you're going to have to deal with each other."

The campers glanced at everyone here. Alejandro blew a kiss at Heather.

Arianna looked around with slight disgust before that expression turned into a smile.

Noah rolled his eyes. Once again.

"How big are the cabins here?" Tyler asked.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Better be big enough so I get my own space."

"Well campers you'll be sleeping in the same way as traditional summer camps," Chris said grinning. "That also means the girls get one side of the cabin while the guys gets the other."

"I better get my own private cabin", Darry muttered.

"Shut up rich boy," David told him.

"Yeah we get it, you're rich now can we move on with our lives," Heather snapped at Darry.

"Am I correct in thinking that there will be teams? And if so, we are a large number of people for two teams," Alejandro told Chris.

"You are correct in both fronts," Chris said. "That's why you are all being divided into four teams."

"Yo Chris? Won't that get confusing eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Not at all, we have a team list at the bottom of every chapter," Chris grinned. "Now, broken fourth walls aside, time for the teams!"

Izzy hopped up and down "Oh boy! Do we get to decide the teams? I hope we do!"

"No, you do not," Chris said. "Now, when I call your name, please stand over there! Arti…

…

…

Bridgette

…

…

Bucky

…

…

Courtney

…

…

Darry

…

…

Duncan

…

…

Eva

…

…

Gabriel

…

…

Harold

…

…

Sasha

…

…

Veronica

…

…

...and Yoshiko," Chris announced

"You guys will be..." Chris said as he threw a green banner at them, which Harold grabbed.

"...The Screaming Gophers."

"Awesome." Harold said, "That's like...amazing."

"A Gopher?" Darry asked, "You have got to be kidding."

Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Come on Darry, it's not that bad."

"Exactly, Gophers are fierce animals," Gabriel said.

Darry sighed, "Fine. I'll take your word for it."

Bucky smirked. "Cool."

"Why have we got to be screaming?" Arti glared at Chris.

"Moving on," Chris said ignoring Arti's question "The next team will consist of...

Alejandro

….

….

Arianna

….

….

Beth

….

….

Carol

….

….

DJ

…

…

Heather

…

…

Jimmy

…

…

Justin

…

…

Lindsay

…

…

Nonam

…

…

Omelette

…

…

...and LK."

"You shall be known as…." Chris started saying as he threw a Red Banner who was grabbed by Noman. "The Killer Bass!"

Nonam looked at the banner and nodded hesitantly.

"Interesting name, let's see how well it fits our team when stuff commences," He looked over at Arianna and smiled.

Arianna smiled back at Noman.

"Well with a name like that I get the feeling we will do well," She said.

"That name makes us sound kinda ruthless...I like it!" LK declared.

"Hey guys, could you pose for a team photo?" Jimmy requested, readying his camera in the process.

"You got it!" Omelette sported a grin, as she started to pose. "Get my good side!"

Chris rolled his eyes at them. "Moving on! The next team will be made up of…

…

…

Alice

…

…

Brian

…

…

Damien

…

…

David

…

…

Ezekiel

…

…

Gwen

…

…

Izzy

…

…

Leshawna

…

…

Lucy

…

…

Noah

…

…

Owen

…

…

And… Wendelle…"

"You guys are the Raging Beavers!" Chris announced, tossing them a blue colored banner at the people called. Owen caught it.

"WOOHOO!" Owen grinned.

Noah looked at everyone else on his team. "Everyone besides Owen don't really seem to like that name. Could we try a different name?"

"All team names are finalized," Chris grinned. "Meaning no."

"Why are we raging, eh?" Ezekiel asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yaaarr, what be this beaver Cap'N McLean?" Wendelle asked.

"You be the beaver," He replied, mocking her.

"We are all beavers," Izzy said.

Cole looked at those who hadn't been called yet, including himself.

"I guess we're the fourth team, then?" he deadpanned. "So, McLean, what are we called?"

"Shush Cole, you need to wait patiently for the dramatic reveal of the teams" Chris said "Anyway the last team consists of...

….

….

Cody

….

….

Cole

"See, I said this would happen", Cole commented, sounding unsurprised.

"Shush Cole or you get disqualified" Chris said.

Cole glared. He didn't like being told what to do, but that money would sure come in handy.

….

….

Drake

….

….

Geoff

….

….

Katie

….

….

Marisa

….

….

Penny

….

….

Sadie

….

….

Sierra

….

….

Trent

….

….

Vikki

….

….

And Tyler"

"You guys will be known as The Savage Bunnies!" Chris announced as he threw an orange colored banner which was caught by Geoff.

Drake silently nodded.

"But Chris, I can't be on the same team as Sierra," Marisa complained.

"And why not?" Chris asked.

"Honestly for once I agree with her I can't be on the same team as my rival," Sierra said "Please change Marisa to another team for your biggest fan! I'm not letting her steal another man from me!"

"No way you're the one that's switching teams!" Marisa yelled.

"And that's why I'm going to _not_ switch teams," Chris grinned. "Television prefers rivals on the same team."

The two bloggers death glared Chris. Oh boy. Chris looked uneased.

"Well Chris, I for one am honored to be on the same team as these two pretty ladies." Penny said taking out a couple of flowers from her hat and handing them to each blogger.

"Ten points for Gryffindor….or Slytherin...or wherever you're from," Chris told Penny.

Marisa and Sierra smiled at Penny before they started death glaring each other. Oh boy.

"Those girls must be related," Chris whispered to the camera. Then he spoke up. "Anyway, you all have your teams, so as such, get moving people!"

* * *

Arti looked around at his team, "So I got stuck with you assholes, huh…?"

"I don't like you either Mr. Mochacho," Duncan pounded his fist together.

He slowly put his hand on the sword handle, "You really want to go through with that?"

Courtney slipped between them.

"That's enough you two," she said. "We are a team, and it's best we act as a team."

"Whatever Princess," Duncan rolled his eyes.

Arti let go of the handle.

"Whatever you say," He rolled his eyes at her.

Harold walked over to them.

"If we are going to accomplish anything, we must do it as a team," he stated.

"That's what she just said nimrod," Eva rolled her eyes. Duncan gave Harold another wedgie.

"Quit it!" Harold groaned. "GOSH!"

* * *

On the Killer Bass, Alejandro was smirking to himself.

"It is with greatest pride and pleasure to be working with you lovely people," Alejandro charmed.

Justin, not wanting to let himself get outdone by Alejandro, tried to use some of his own charm.

"You can count on me to get this team far."

"Yes I can," Beth grinned, drooling at Justin's manliness.

"Of course, _amigo_ ," Alejandro placed a hand on Justin's shoulder, smiling, blinding Beth from Justin.

"I love the Spanish type," Beth chuckled.

Unfortunately this also blinded Justin and he was running around covering his eyes. "AAAHHH! MY eyes!"

"Are you alright?!" LK cried at Justin.

"Does he look alright?" Heather rolled her eyes.

Nonam remained silent during this entire thing before speaking, only Arianna could hear him.

"It would appear that we might not have had the best luck with our team. But we will need to prosper through these difficult times"

* * *

On the Raging Beavers, um, stuff happened as well.

"Hey guys, I'm Owen!" Owen greeted.

"We know dude," Noah rolled his eyes. "We all saw your introduction."

"I didn't," Lucy looked down, tracking her foot around nervously.

Izzy jumped onto Owen's back.

"And I loved your introduction. Then again I loved ALL the introductions. Except Alice, because she's a -"

A card zoomed past Izzy's nose by a millimeter and was stuck into a tree.

"That was the seven of hearts," Alice said. "You wanna continue that sentence?"

Izzy turned towards Alice and hissed at her, getting on all fours.

Noah looked down at Izzy. "Look out. We have a savage."

"That's awesome!" Owen grinned.

"Eep!" Lucy hid behind Leshawna.

"What's wrong with you fools?" Leshawna placed her hand by her hips. "Scaring a little girl like that. There there sugar baby, they don't mean no harm."

David opened his bag and removed a knife, playing around with a blade "If she didn't want to be scared, she shouldn't have signed up. Simple as that.

"Did you not hear the man?" Leshawna asked. "She was tricked. No worries sugar baby, stick with me, and you'll be fine."

"Tricked? Oh, my bad, didn't know she was so gullible," David rolled his eyes, his fingers rubbing against the edge of the blade.

"Why don't you just shut-up," Brian said in his Batman voice. Batman says shut-up? What? "Yeah, you heard me. I can say whatever I want….cause I'm Batman."

"Why don't you go get killed by a clown?" David smirked.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT WORD?!" Brian cried.

"We're a joyful team," Noah rolled his eyes.

Ezekiel looked back and forth, "This isn't how we should act as a team, eh!"

"Said no man ever," Noah stated.

* * *

The Savage Bunnies' turn. What joyous interactions will occur here? Find out….right now!

Silence…

"...My name's Tyler," Tyler greeted. "...I'm a jock."

"Yeah dude!" Geoff yelled out. "High five."

Geoff went to give him a high- five but Tyler missed completely and Geoff ended up smacking him in the face "Oh, sorry dude."

 ****How does one miss a high-five? Tyler. That's why we love Tyler.

"So, ladies," Cody grinned at Marisa, Sierra, Katie, Sadie, and Penny. "Name's Cody, and-"

Sierra hugged him.

"MY PRECIOUS!" Sierra cried.

Trent looked up at Sierra hugging Cody. "I think you're killing him…"

"No surprise there," Marisa crossed her arms grumbling.

"Help…...me….." Cody choked.

Drake came with a crowbar. He separated Sierra and Cody by using such a crowbar to squeeze through….wait, where did he get the crowbar?

Tyler appeared behind Drake. "Wait, where did you get a crowbar?"

Drake hid the crowbar behind his back and shrugged.

Thank you Tyler.

"Uh….from a pineapple under the sea?" Drake asked.

"Righteous!" Geoff gave a thumbs up. Okay. We're going with that.

Penny grabbed Cody by the cheek and giggled. "Hey Cody I just wanted to tell you that…" She whispered in his ear, " _I think you're really cute."_

"Huh?" Cody grinned, thinking, _Wow! Sweet! That was really easy than expected!_

Sierra looked pissed though. Like really pissed. Marisa couldn't help but snicker at her rival's letdown.

Penny ran a finger under his chin, "I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me later."

"We're on a TV show," Sierra glared at Penny, grabbing Cody and keeping him away from Penny. "And FYI, he's mine!"

"What?!" Cody was wide-eyed. First, he was accused of being a non-human, next he attracted a violent Chris-fan.

"It looks to me like Cody doesn't seem to know that," Penny replied.

Cody nodded in agreement.

"Wow man, already getting the chicks, huh?" Cole asked Cody. "Lucky you."

"Yeah, lucky me," Cody groaned as Sierra gripped him close to her breast.

Marisa rolled her eyes at her rival's actions.

* * *

Chris walked over to a confessional booth. "This, is the Confessional, where you can tell the world what you are thinking, your deepest darkest secret, your game strategies, and maybe just come sit there and take a dump once in awhile. And it should be made so no one from the outside can hear what you are saying. Probably."

* * *

 **Confessional: Gold lives for TDI AUs… [3]**

Arianna: Great I'm stuck with 47 losers for god knows how long and I have to be nice to all of them; but that's okay because once I win it will be worth it.

Izzy: (starts flushing the toilet over and over again)

Brian: …(takes a deep breath)... I'm Batman….

David: (He starts playing with a knife and twirls it around) These suckers will be lucky to get out alive, before I leave… I'm going to make sure to kill one of them. Oh, but you'll never catch me…

Omelette: This show is gonna rock! And hey, I'm already developing some charts in the meantime! (She takes one out, as she looks at the camera) Nopers! These charts are totally a secret. (She then winks)

Penny: I'm liking the team I'm on. (Smirks) A team full of suckers who will get me where I need to be.

LK: A lot of the people here seem really nice and cool. It's early days, but I think we'll all get along _just_ fine.

* * *

Chris coughed to get everyone's attention. "If everyone could follow me to the dining hall."

"Are we finally getting food?" Owen asked.

"If you can call it that," Chris grinned.

"Um Chris?" Beth lisped as she called him. "Where do we shower?"

"Communal washrooms over there," Chris pointed in a direction. "It won't be open until we assign you guys to your cabins…"

"And we didn't get cabins first because?" Noah asked.

"FOOD!" Owen groaned.

"That answer your question?" Chris asked.

* * *

Darry and Bucky were next in line to get food. Chef put slop on their plates.

"This is it?" Darry asked with a shocked look.

Chef nodded.

"B-But this is peasant food!" Darry exclaimed, "You can't expect me to eat this!"

Chef growled at Darry. Bucky pulled him away.

"Best make do with it." Bucky told Darry, "Or he'll end up messing you up."

Leshawna shook her head and looked at Eva.

"What's up girl?"

Eva just stared at her and walked off. Leshawna glared.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Leshawna asked.

"NEXT!" Chef cried.

Gabriel walked up to Chef to get his food.

"Thank you for taking the time to prepare this meal" he said with a charming smile

Courtney raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. _What a stuck-up snob._

Brian just stared at his food.

"What is this, Joker Venom?" Brian asked in his rough Batman voice. "I'm Batman. I don't eat Joker faeces."

Chef glared deeply at Brian.

"You're on the next train to Arkham Asylum, Hatchet," Brian pointed his finger at him. He walked off.

Lucy looked at Chef and instantly her eyes turned to fear.

"Please don't eat me Mr. Chef Monster sir," Lucy stammered.

" _Niñita_ ," Alejandro smiled at Lucy, getting his food. "Mr. Chef Monster sir won't hurt you at all. That's a promise."

"I make no promises pretty boy…" Chef growled.

Nonam walked up to Chef "I don't want to be a burden, but judging by how this food looks and the texture it has, it's not made by any known food in this area. Digestion of this food could cause severe illness to any consumer."

"How about this," Chef growled. "You complain about my cooking, it's not an illness you gotta worry about! Now sit down and eat!"

Nonam took his food and walked away.

* * *

The campers were eating their 'food'. They all sat in separate tables based on teams. The Screaming Gophers were quite, disgusted at their food.

Courtney looked at her food in disgust. "It shouldn't be legal to feed us this."

"Contracts," Gabriel took out a sheet of contracts.

Darry rolled his eyes.

"Fucking contracts! Great, did any of us actually read them?"

There was silence in the room.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I read a little," Yoshiko said. "But then I fell asleep."

"I read most of the contract," Gabriel said. "But I didn't think they would actually use the loopholes."

"I don't read," Duncan frowned.

Bridgette bit her nails "We probably should have read it…"

* * *

Lindsay looked at her food worryingly, "I think my food is still rare. It moved."

"Don't you mean raw Lindsay?" Arianna asked sweetly.

"It moved?!" Lucy gasped.

"Let me take care of that honey," David smirked as he threw a knife at it, killing whatever was alive. "David, at your service."

Some of the food that was hit by the knife splattered on Heather.

"Ugh why did you do that for?" She asked angrily.

"Do not be angry _senorita_ , it was an accident, you can wash it off," Alejandro nodded at Heather.

"I agree with Al," Carol nodded. "A little mush cause nobody trouble."

Alejandro shivered.

"Whatever losers," Heather said as she crossed her arms.

* * *

"Well this sucks," Noah said, looking at his food.

"I'm sure we can made the most of it," Owen tried to reassure his little buddy.

"Yeah!" Izzy grinned. She started gobbling her food messily.

"YAAAAARR!" Wendelle looked in wonder. "That be the work of Davy Jones Locker!"

"So when's the challenge, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"We haven't settled in our cabins yet," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Noah is right," Brian said in his Batman voice. "I'm getting my own….Batcave!"

"No, you fucking aren't," David said.

"Oh look who's back after attacking someone's food," Noah said to David while rolling his eyes.

* * *

Marisa and Sierra were glaring at each other not even touching their food. Oh boy.

Penny looked at her slop.

"Alakazam!"

Smoke appeared and when it cleared nice plain oatmeal was where the slop used to be. Penny took a bite happily.

"How did you do that?" Cody asked, impressed.

"That, my cute friend is called _magic_." Penny smirked.

"Magic doesn't exist," Sierra glared at Penny. "Don't listen to a word she says Cody! She's all lies!"

"Oh my gosh Sadie, I have always wanted to do magic," Katie said.

"Oh my gosh Katie, me too!" Sadie clapped her hands.

Penny turned to them. "Well ladies I'd be happy to take you under my wing."

Katie and Sadie started squealing in unison.

Cole covered his ears.

"Jesus!" Cole cried. "How annoying can you two get?!"

"Don't be mean to them, Cole," Marisa scolded Cole momentarily distracting herself from Sierra.

"You're not sitting with them at least," Cole groaned.

"Yeah but I can hear it," Marisa said death glaring Cole.

Drake pulled out some ear plugs for Cole.

"Thanks," Cole nodded. "...You keep these in your pocket?"

"Found it in the Ghost Dimension," Drake nodded with a smile.

Cole looked at the ear plugs.

"I'm not that desperate," Cole said, a little weirded out.

"Well let me have them, then," Tyler said

Drake nodded and handed the ear plugs to Tyler.

Tyler placed the ear plugs and smiled. At last there was peace. For Tyler at least.

* * *

Chris walked in, smiling like the host he was.

"So, everyone enjoy lunch?" Chris asked.

"Will I break my promise to be kind to strangers if I said 'no'?" Lucy asked.

"Of course you will," Chris patted Lucy on the head. "Mr. Chef puts a lot of effort into feeding you guys. If he wasn't here, you guys will be starving and Chef will probably still be luring kids like yourself, in the back of a white- whoops, said too much."

Gabriel looked at Chris and Chef suspiciously, something wrong wasn't quite right.

Chris noticed Gabriel's suspicious look.

"Oh come on, we're not evil," Chris laughed. "Anyway, time for your cabin arrangements!"

"Please tell me I'm with Katie because if I'm not I may just die," Sadie said.

"You guys are on the same team, meaning you guys will be sharing the same cabin, thought it was obvious," Chris blinked.

"Some of us here are lacking education," Courtney eyed certain people.

"Courtney, don't be harsh on them," Gabriel scolded.

"Yes Courtney, listen to Gabriel," Chris nodded. "He's a good role model. Anyway, everyone, follow me!"

* * *

Chris led them to their cabins. Four cabins were there. Each wooden and looked exactly the same. The artists were probably lazy.

"I can't live in such a peasant-y place!" Darry complained. "I demand another cabin."

"There's no other cabin Darry," Chris said. "...Besides mine is reserved for 49 people. Sorry."

A lot of campers death glared Chris. Oh boy.

"Worry not dear _amigos_ ," Alejandro smiled at his competition. "We need no luxury, we still have a place to stay anyway."

"Alejandro is right," Arianna said seeming captivated by him.

Most of the girls also nodded in agreement whilst Justin glared at him.

* * *

 **Confessional - Does it get hot in Spain?**

Alejandro: This is perfect most of the girls are falling for my good looks, this competition is mine.

Justin: I need to think of way to get these girls to notice _me_.

Arianna: As if I agree with Alejandro, he is obviously up to no good and his pretty face doesn't convince me.

Nonam: I highly doubt anything he does will work.

Darry: The nerve of that horrible man! Making first lying about a hotel, then feeding me peasant food, now he expects me to sleep in a peasant den?! Ugh! I guess I'll try to make the most of it. That Bucky guy is the only non peasant so far. I'll stay close to him.

* * *

"Question," Brian raised his hand at Chris whilst speaking in Batman accent. "Do I get a Batcave?"

"We have a bear cave if you want," Chris shrugged.

Brian looked the others and gave a salute.

"I'm Batman!" Brian said in his Batman voice, hurrying off.

"...Well, I guess that means more beds for us," David grinned.

"It would appear so," Damien nodded.

* * *

 **Confessional: Dunnundunnundunnundunun BATMAN!**

Damien: Brian will be an odd person to work with. The guy wants to live in a bear cave, speaks in a deep voice, and thinks he's Batman!

Ezekiel: Who's Batman, Eh?

Arti: Please, he'll never be a hero. Nor do I see him making it far in this game whatsoever. Probably a very early boot.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers (Boys Side)- Arti, Bucky, Darry, Duncan, Gabriel, Harold**

"Alright gentlemen, let's figure out a way to select our sleeping arrangements fairly," Duncan grinned.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Darry huffed.

"Simple, Harold gets to choose last," Duncan grinned. "Gabriel here gets to choose first."

"I was thinking more of an alphabetical order or even the possibility that we randomly pick it" Gabriel suggested

Bucky wrapped an arm around Darry. "I can bunk with Darry here."

"Yes!" Darry said quickly, "We can do that!"

"I'm bunking with the dweeb over here," Duncan jerked his thumb at Harold.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Gabriel said.

"And why not?" Duncan asked Gabriel.

"To put this on simple terms," Gabriel said. "You are a brute who needs to use violence and pranks on people who you consider weaker and unfortunately Harold fits into that category."

"Thank you my dear sir," Harold nodded at Gabriel. He was quickly wedgied by Duncan. "Do you have to do that everytime I talk?!"

"Yeah," Duncan snickered.

"Harold why don't you pick between me and Arti," Gabriel said.

"I'm not sleeping with Mohawk," Arti said. "Harold, bunk with me."

Harold smiled but Arti leaned towards him.

"You touch my sword, it's gonna end up through your ass," Arti threatened. Harold nervously nodded.

"Very well I guess I'm bunking with the brute," Gabriel said.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers (Girls Side)- Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Sasha, Veronica, Yoshiko**

Sasha stepped in the cabin.

Eva impatiently pushed Sasha out of the way. "I'm getting top bunk" She said

Sasha got up quickly and glared at Eva.

"You wanna go?" Sasha scowled.

"Do _you_ wanna go?" Eva asked "Because honestly I think I can easily beat you"

Veronica got in between them, "Ladies, let's not fight."

"She's right." Bridgette said, "We shouldn't fight on our first day."

"I don't fight unless provoked," Sasha said, before pointing to Eva. "And _she_ provoked me!"

"But that doesn't give you the excuse to fight," Courtney interjected. "By fighting we give the other teams an advantage against us."

"Courtney-san is right," Yoshiko nodded. " _Chimu no tame no heiwa."_

"Yeah, whatever she said!" Bridgette agreed.

"Peace for the team," Yoshiko translated.

"Yeah we need to work well together if we want to win every challenge," Courtney said.

"That's been overused a lot," Sasha raised an eyebrow. "But I'll get along. As for you Miss Brawn, push me down again, then not even Yoshiko's philosophical Japanese phrase will help you."

 **"** And if you get in my way you might get severely injured," Eva said as she glared at Sasha.

"Glad we're in an agreement," Sasha glared.

Courtney sighed.

* * *

 **Killer Bass (Boys Side)- Alejandro, DJ, Jimmy, Justin, Nonam, LK**

"So... this is what it's like to go camping," LK smiled.

"It's a quite exciting experience _amigo,"_ Alejandro said.

"So much nature to take pictures of," Jimmy grinned. "This is awesome!"

"Someone's happy," Justin frowned. "I'm not looking forward to the dirt that might get tracked onto my shoes or the fact that I might fall and get my face dirty."

 **"** I'm excited to get some pictures that portray nature around here," Jimmy said.

"You have a photo album or something?" DJ asked, smiling.

"Of course I do," Jimmy said. "Unfortunately I left it at home"

"Such misfortune," Nonam shook his head, clearly not caring.

"Aren't you excited _amigo?"_ Alejandro asked.

"Eh," Nonam shrugged. "I could care less. It would be rather intriguing to witness a bear for the first time in person, however."

"But bears can attack you and make you ugly," Justin said gasping.

"You're right!" LK gasped.

"I don't wanna meet a bear!" Jimmy gasped.

Nonam groaned. This was going to be a long summer.

* * *

 **Confessional: A very long summer…**

Nonam: Can I just say how much I dislike my fellow campers. Just hearing them the first time has got me thinking. Justin isn't gonna be using his full potential in challenges, Jimmy and LK are both weak links, DJ seems tolerable for now, and Alejandro? Something's doesn't quite sit right with him.

Jimmy: My first day thoughts? Amazing! I met some really nice people, and I got a crush! (starts blushing) Lucy is really pretty…

* * *

 **Killer Bass (Girls Side)- Arianna, Beth, Carol, Heather, Lindsay, Omelette**

 **"** Ugh Bunk beds really? It's like we are in a crappy summer camp," Heather said in frustration.

"That's the idea silly!" Omelette giggled at Heather.

"Well look at the bright side everyone," Arianna said sweetly. "The cabin certainly has it's charm."

"Not as charming as Alejandro," Beth sighed happily, lisping.

"That man can cook a rat in its garments," Carol laughed.

"Rats have garments?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't see what you losers see in Alejandro" Heather said "He doesn't look that impressive."

"You _totally_ like him!" Omelette giggled. "It's a common cliche. Girl says they don't like a guy. They end up dating, then getting married, then they have sex, then they make babies, lots and lots of babies and then-"

"You need to shut your mouth crazy gal," Carol chuckled, clamping her hand over Omelette's mouth. "We ain't needing that kind of info."

"Well girls, we shouldn't let Alejandro's good looks distract us from performing in challenges" Arianna interjected.

"I'll make it a part time thing," Beth lisped.

"Me too!" Lindsay smiled.

"Me three!" Carol laughed.

"Me want some of that butt, too!" Omelette giggled before getting awkward stares. "Oh come on, you all know you want some of that butt. Especially Heather!"

Heather simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional - Everyone wants a piece of Alejandro's ass.**

Heather: Why do the girls think I like Alejandro? I don't like him at all, he is just a handsome jerk. (She covers her mouth) I didn't say anything.

Arianna: Wow these girls are incredibly idiotic, the guy isn't even all that and they are all fawning over the guy. (She grins) Manipulating them all myself will be as easy as ruining a girl's reputation in my school.

Omelette: Hehe, I totally ship AleHeather.

* * *

 **Raging Beavers (Boys Side)- Damien, David, Ezekiel, Noah, Owen**

"You guys think that Brian guy will be okay, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Eh, no one gives a rat's damn about him," David chuckled. "Can't wait to see him get mauled by a bear."

"As much as I don't like what David just said, I think it's plausible to say Brian's gonna get eliminated thanks to death," Damien said. "You never wander alone in war. Never."

"Whatever you say General Damien," Noah sarcastically replied.

"So…" Owen looked at the boys who chose all the bottom bunks. "...I guess I get top bunk?"

The boys immediately went wide-eyed and jumped off the bed.

"NO!" they cried simultaneously.

 **"** Why not?" Owen asked.

"We're not looking forward to get crushed in our sleep," Noah blantly replied.

"Aw, it's not all that bad," Owen chuckled, climbing on a top bunk of a bunk bed and instantly breaking it. Only three bunk beds left.

 **"** Good thing Brian isn't here, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Wonder how's he doing?" Damien asked.

"As I said, probably dead," David said chuckling.

* * *

 **In A Bear Cave…**

Brian was currently fighting a bear.

"You found the Batcave Bear," Brian said in his Batman voice. "I don't know how, but you did. I'm taking you to Arkham Asylum!"

He got out a pair of….handcuffs? This guy came prepared!

* * *

 **Raging Beavers- Alice, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lucy, Wendelle**

"IZZY GETS TOP BUNK," Izzy yelled as she entered the cabin.

"Whatever," Alice shrugged. She played with another card in her hand.

"And my mortal enemy takes my bottom," Izzy added.

"As I said, 'Whatever'," Alice shrugged.

"Um, can I take another top bunk?" Lucy asked, nervously.

"It's Canada," Gwen told Lucy. "We're free to pick our own choice in beds."

"Don't be harsh on her Gwen, she's really nervous" Leshawna said. "You can bunk with me sugar baby."

Lucy nodded at Leshawna.

"Then it's just me and...pirate girl," Gwen groaned when she realized who she was bunking with.

"AAAAAR I guess I have meself a new sailor," Wendelle said.

"Kill me now," Gwen groaned.

"My card is sharp enough to cut through flesh," Alice handed her a card. "It's the four of diamonds."

"I won't let mortal enemy kill Gwen," Izzy said.

"Girls, girls!" Leshawna frowned. "You are free to kill yourselves anytime you like, just not in front of Lucy alright?"

"Fine, I guess," Gwen shrugged.

"Izzy makes no promises!" Izzy said with a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cross your heart and hope to not be killed by Izzy or Alice.**

Lucy: I'm, actually kind of terrified of Izzy right now. She has those sharp teeth, and that red hair. (gasps) Mother warned me about the tales of the Boogeyman! Could the Boogeyman be Izzy? (gasps again) No! It's the Boogeyman's wife! The Boogeywoman! I'm absolutely terrified now!

Gwen: It's official. This place sucks.

* * *

 **Savage Bunnies (Boys Side)- Cody, Cole, Drake, Geoff, Trent, Tyler**

"Well here we are," Cody said "Our cabin."

"Alright, sweet!" Tyler grinned. "This is awesome!"

"I just saw a cockroach come by," Cole pointed. "That's not awesome."

"Duuuude are you always this negative?" Geoff asked.

"Maybe," Cole shrugged.

Drake handed him bug spray.

"Oh cool, thanks," Cole nodded, before raising an eyebrow at him.

 **"** Where do you keep getting these things?" Trent asked.

"...From Fairy World?" Drake answered.

"Makes sense," Tyler nodded. Really, Tyler?

Cole facepalmed.

"Eh heh, Drake," Cody chuckled. "You wouldn't happen to have...a...I don't know….a magazine...on girls, would ya?"

"I would, but Grim took it before I could even look at it," Drake said.

"I think you need pepper spray more than anything," Cole told Cody chuckling.

"Um, who's Grim?" Tyler asked.

"My friend," Drake nodded. "He's a grim reaper. He has friends named Billy and Mandy as well."

"That's awesome!" Tyler grinned.

"Correction Cole, maybe Drake needs that pepper spray?" Trent asked.

"Well Drake doesn't have a stalker so he will be fine without it," Cole said.

"Alright," Trent shrugged.

* * *

 **Savage Beavers (Girls Side)- Katie, Marisa, Penny, Sadie, Sierra, Vikki**

"I get top bunk" Marisa and Sierra said simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"I get top…." Katie started.

"And I get bottom!" Sadie completed.

After that they squealed in unison.

"Aw, you two are adorable!" Vikki giggled.

"We should probably put the bloggers on separate bunks," Penny told Vikki. Vikki sprayed water into Penny's face using the flower clipped on her clown outfit.

"Sure thing Penny!" Vikki giggled.

Penny glared at Vikki.

"I bunk with Marisa while you bunk with Sierra," She said.

"Okey-dokey!" Vikki nodded, walking towards a bed; her shoes were squeaking.

* * *

Chris was on the intercom speaking to every camper.

"Campers, it's time for your first challenge!" Chris announced. "Please change into your swimsuits."

All the campers were outside their cabins about to get themselves ready.

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Arianna whispered to Noman.

"It's probably gonna be something very life-threatening," Nonam said.

* * *

The campers were then dressed into their swimsuits and were standing on top of an 80-foot high cliff.

Below, a series of rings with the smallest one surrounded by buoys. Some sharks could be noticed as well as…other things.

"Called it," Nonam said.

* * *

 **[1]** Duncan is Omakin's least favorite character.

 **[2]** Gareat is Omakin's unique way of saying great.

 **[3]** This story was suggested by fellow writer GoldEmblem.

* * *

 ** **Screaming Gophers****

Arti - The Sword Wielder

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Bucky - The So-Called Best

Courtney - The Type A

Darry - The Rich Oddball

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Eva - The Female Bully

Gabriel - The Politician's Son

Harold - The Wiz Kid

Sasha - The Feisty Rebel

Veronica - The Bubbly Barbie

Yoshiko - The Sheepish Schoolgirl

* * *

 **Killer Bass**

Alejandro - The Spanish Manipulator

Arianna - The Two-Faced Girl

Beth - The Wannabe

Carol - The Southern Belle

DJ - The Teddy Bear

Heather - The Queen Bee

Jimmy - The Teen Photographer

Justin - The Eye Candy

Lindsay - The Ditzy Blonde

Nonam - The Absolute Brainiac

Omelette - The Gal Pal

LK - The Chivalrous Nerd

* * *

 **Raging Beavers**

Alice - The Supreme Gambler

Brian - The Batman Wannabe

Damien - The Smooth War Hero

David - The Psychopathic Brawn

Ezekiel - The Homeschooled Prairie Boy

Gwen - The Gothic Loner

Izzy - The Psycho Hose Beast

Leshawna - The Big Sista

Lucy - The Flower Child

Noah - The Witty Bookworm

Owen - The Jolly Giant

Wendelle - The Pseudo Pirate

* * *

 **Savage Bunnies**

Cody - The Ladies Man

Cole - The Rebellious Orphan

Drake - The Cartoon Fanatic

Geoff - The Party Animal

Katie - The First BFFF

Marisa - The Genki Blogger

Penny - The 'Friendly' Magician

Sadie - The Second BFFF

Sierra - The Obsessive Fangirl

Trent - The Cool Guitarist

Tyler - The Accident-Prone Jock

Vikki - The Benevolent Clown

* * *

 **Contributors to Total Drama Island: Revision Chapter 1:**

BaconBaka

Dark Angel of Sorrow

GoldEmblem

MrAwesome1999

Noel Batsworth

Omakin

Otterplay

RFtheGreat

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

GoldEmblem: The first episode/chapter of the series. What can I say? It's always the longest out of every chapter. It's also the starting point of a wonderful and colorful cast of unique characters and interactions.

Noel Batsworth: A very interesting, wonderful, unique collaborative experience. It was extremely fun to write and I hope it's just as fun to read!

Omakin: Oh my this was a long and enjoyable experience. And this officially marks the first time I'm doing something in relation to writing in this site. I'm super excited to be a part of this and I really hope you enjoyed this.

Otterplay: Hello, I am the famous (Not really) Otterplay. I have one fan. Anyways, as you noticed, this story is being posted on my account because I can and because no one else wanted to. End of story.

GoldEmblem: He called it first.

Otterplay: You wanna fight?

GoldEmblem: The kids are watching this.

Otterplay: Perfect. An audience.

GoldEmblem: Who's your favorite contestant so far? And don't say Nonam, Arti, or David.

Otterplay: Arianna and Alice. Anyways! That's it for now.


	2. Not-So-Happy Campers Part 2

**Episode 2: Not-So-Happy Campers, Part 2**

* * *

Disclaimer- We, the Fanfiction authors, do not own Total Drama in any shape or form. All rights reserved for the true creators of Total Drama: Fresh TV, Teletoon, Cartoon Network (CN didn't make it, it premiered it to us, but yeah).

Note- This was written by many and by many I mean a lot of talented Fanfiction writers who decided to give TDI a taste of their own version complete with both the original cast and an all new cast of interesting yet strange characters. Tell us who you're rooting for! It's gonna be a doozy!

Anyway, let's get on with the show!

 **Special thanks to CoGreen 2.0 for inspiration...**

* * *

The campers found themselves standing on top of an 80-foot cliff...or was it 1,000? 1,000 defies all logic. We'll go with 1,000.

"Uh, this seems pretty dangerous, guys….is it a bad time to mention I don't like heights?" Jimmy said fearfully.

"Hey, you signed up for this," David shrugged.

"We all did. Bet we're all regretting it now," Cole said flatly, unamused by the situation.

"The odds of surviving a fall like this is very slim. That is until we factor in weight, technique, and position of landing," Nonam said looking at the bottom of the cliff.

"Um, what is this?" Noah raised an eyebrow while gulping.

"This is your first challenge," Chris chuckled. "Yes I know. It looks bad. But it's actually fine."

Ezekiel gulped, "And possibly our last challenge, eh."

"Hey wait a minute," Damien examined his team. "Where's Brian?"

Brian arrived….and behind him was a bear handcuffed.

"Where's Arkham Asylum?" Brian asked in his Batman voice.

David was wide-eyed at this. Brian _didn't_ die.

"Fresh catch of the day?" David raised an eyebrow.

"We aren't fishing David," Brian said in his Batman voice.

"Do you think Chris is trying to, you know, actually _kill_ us?" Cody asked Noah.

"Possibly," Noah said.

"This is nonsense," Gabriel said. "Chris probably had someone test the challenge."

"I did?" Chris asked. "I mean yeah! Of course!"

Cole glared at Gabriel, decidedly disliking him.

"Where do I jump?" Izzy asked, grinning maniacally.

"Hold your horses Izzy, we aren't jumping yet," Chris chuckled. "I'm going to explain the challenge first before you jump into shark-infested waters."

"Whatever, keep your explanation short and interesting. You do **not** want to test my patience", Eva warned.

"Shark-infested waters?" Bucky grinned. "That doesn't sound bad."

"Oh yeah, I forgot the new add-ins we have," Chris grinned. "We have squids and piranhas."

LK looked like he was about to throw up. "Did you just say, p-piranhas?"

"That sounds fun." David grinned.

"This is _not_ cool, Chrith!" Beth lisped, hugging Marisa.

Penny looked down the cliff. "It doesn't look so bad."

Cole glanced at Penny.

"I'll race you down there, sweetheart", he winked at her.

"Liking the attitude Penny," Chris grinned. "And Cole, this isn't flirting time. Down there, we have four zones. The smallest zone is your safe zone. That's your goal. The second to smallest zone is where the squids lie. They aren't technically dangerous, but they will leave suction marks on your skin. The second to largest is the piranha zone, don't worry, it will take a school of them to kill ya. And the largest zone? Well, that's the zone I suggest you avoid. We planted an array of man-eating sharks swimming around, and they haven't been fed in quite a while."

Darry crossed his arms. "I'm not doing it."

"And why is that?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm much too valuable." Darry said.

 **"** Well fine you don't need to jump," Gabriel said.

Courtney looked disapprovingly at Darry and Gabriel. "Of course he _needs_ to jump! Don't you two want to win the challenge and stay in the game?"

"Well I said he didn't need to jump, but if he doesn't I can't guarantee his safety in votes," Gabriel said. "So Darry either ruins in appearance or gets the embarrassing title of being first eliminated and I don't think he wants that."

"That reminds me," Chris said. "We base everything off of points. Those who jump and make it into the safe zone earns four points for the team, then three, then two, then one if you make it in the shark zone. And the penalty for non-jumpers is a chicken hat, and a subtraction of one point."

Yoshiko slowly walked over to the edge of the cliff, cowering in fear, "Who… who's going first?"

"Let me think," Chris smiled. "We'll start with Raging Beavers. Who's willing to test the water?"

Ezekiel stepped forward. "I'll do it, eh. May as well get it done…"

He ran forwards and jumped off the cliff, landing safely in the safe zone but taking several bumps along the way. Once he was done, he began swimming to shore.

"Four points!" Chris grinned.

David was the next one to jump off. He dived off the cliff. But unfortunately he landed in the shark zone. There was silence and shortly, blood was visible.

"David's dead!" Lucy cried. Leshawna covered her eyes.

"No he's not," Leshawna lied. "That's just him playing with the sharks."

Suddenly David emerged with a shark fin and a bloody knife.

"Well. That was fun," He swam to shore. That was one point for David.

Ezekiel was waiting on the shore.

"That was a nice jump, eh! I wonder if the girls can jump that good," he commented, as he pulled David to his feet.

Leshawna raised an eyebrow.

"See, nothing to be afraid of," Leshawna said.

"Your hand is still on my eyes Miss Leshawna," Lucy said.

Izzy ran off the cliff excitedly and jumped off.

"GERONIMOOOOOOO," She yelled landing on the piranha zone. When she arose, three pirahnas were gnawing on her.

"Hahaha that tickles," Izzy said.

Alice was next. She hopped off and landed in the shark zone earning one point for the team. A shark growled...yes growled, and prepared to eat her.

"SHARK DON'T KILL MY MORTAL ENEMY BEFORE ME!" Izzy yelled.

Alice tossed a card in his mouth and the poor shark started to choking.

"That was the nine of clovers," Alice said, swimming to shore.

"I am _not_ doing this," Gwen said, crossing her arms.

"I'm with you gothic chick," Noah said, crossing his arms.

"Anyone care for an order of a chicken hat, without fries and a deduction of one point?" Chris asked, grinning, holding up a chicken hat.

Noah rolled his eyes, he headed towards the border and jumped. Of course the camera didn't record that so it will just seem like he teleported into the water.

Noah landed in the squid zone and was treated with a weird sucking feeling. That was the squids.

"WAH!" Noah was wide-eyed.

Owen stood nervously at the top of the cliff. He looked down and moved a foot forward. Some of the rock he was standing on began to crack.

"Owen, you should probably step away from the border for a while," Damien said.

However, Owen didn't hear him. Instead, he bent forwards and left himself free fall in a kind of belly flop, landing in with the piranhas and creating a splash so huge, those on the shore were soaked.

It also managed to send Noah to shore with a few squid latching on his leg.

"I think the squid enjoys what it's latched onto," Izzy said with a grin.

"Well, after this, I'm not eating calamari ever again," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Help! HELP ME!" Owen yelled as he was struggling to fend off the piranhas.

"No worries flubber boy!" Wendelle grinned. "Cap'N Wendelle be the honor to save ye! Come on sailor Gwen let's go!"

Wendelle hopped off….and landed in the safe zone. Helpful. Gwen peered down and stared at the camera.

Ezekiel looked surprised.

* * *

 **Confessional: Yo ho. Yo ho. A pirate's life for me**

Gwen: Me jump off a 1,000 foot cliff and land in pirahna-infested waters to help a gigantic chubby dude. I think I have more potential with the sharks.

* * *

"If you insist," Gwen rolled her eyes and hopping off, landing in the squid infested waters. She gasped and suddenly was surrounded by ink. Immediately, a medium-sized squid began to latch around her body.

"Ew!" Gwen was wide-eyed.

"Spooky scary tentacles come crippling up your -" Izzy started to sing.

"Will you please?!" Alice frowned. "This isn't some Disney musical where pretty princesses sing about the dudes they stalk."

"I wasn't going to sing a family friendly song, mortal enemy," Izzy said.

David began blasting rock music into people's ears from his MP3 Player. How he got it?

"Thanks for proving a point Drake!" David gave a thumbs-up to Drake way up in that 1,000 foot cliff.

"I'm scared," Lucy said.

"Don't worry sugar, if you want we can jump together," Leshawna said.

Lucy peered down at the contestants that already jumped. David was looking up, and what she saw was the face of a bully.

"I'll do it," Lucy said. "I don't want to let the team down."

Leshawna smiled.

"We go down on the count of three," she said.

Lucy latched onto Leshawna.

"Or not," Leshawna hopped off with Lucy screaming and the two both landed in the safe zone. Lucy gasped with Leshawna grinning.

"Hell yeah!" Leshawna pumped her fist.

"Batman isn't crazy enough to jump off cliffs," Brian said still in his Batman voice.

"He jumps off high buildings to save girls," Damien told Brian.

"You're right," Brian nodded in his Batman voice. "Watch Bear for me. He's too dangerous to let loose. Use this if you have to."

"Why did you give me a rock that has the words 'Kryptonite' on it?" Damien raised an eyebrow.

"It's for the sake of the humanity itself Damien," Brian told Damien before backflipping off.

He landed in the shark zone. A shark growled at him as well. The same shark that was choking on that card not too long ago.

"You're going to Arkham Asylum Killer Shark!" Brian tackled 'Killer Shark' and the two began to fight underwater.

"Well, that happened," Damien said before jumping, landing on the safe zone.

The Bear looked around after Damien left. Three other teams eyed the bear. As such, Bear ran off with the handcuffs on.

"Alright everyone that's-" Chris started saying before taking out a calculator. "33 points! Think you guys can do better? Next up to jump! Screaming Gophers!"

"Alright everyone I'm jumping first," Gabriel announced he passed by Darry. "Think about what I said before the challenge started."

"I don't need to listen to some peasant!" Darry growled.

Gabriel jumped and landed on the safe zone, for his relief.

Courtney saw that Gabriel had jumped and, not wanting herself to be outdone, also jumped in.

"Come back here!" She landed in the safe zone too. Right beside Gabriel.

Gabriel smiled at Courtney.

"Congratulations Courtney you landed on the safe zone," He said.

She rolled her eyes and they swam to shore.

Arti smirked.

"My turn!" He yelled as he jumped off. Everyone waited several seconds for him to land in the water with a splash. But nothing happen. After a few more seconds, a voice could be heard at the edge of the cliff. "A little help…"

"Is he stuck on the side of the cliff?" Harold asked.

Darry still had his arms crossed.

"Still not doing it."

"Come on Darry don't be like that," Bucky said. "We can jump together."

"I don't need you to hold my hand." Darry replied. "I need you to understand I'm not doing it."

"Well then." Bucky grinned. "Looks like I'll have to help you."

"Stop fucking arguing and help me out!" Arti yelled at them.

Bucky lifted Darry up suddenly and threw him down the cliff.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Darry yelled as he went down. He went in the safe zone.

Bucky looked back at Veronica and winked. "See you down there."

Veronica blinked and giggled to herself.

He jumped down and landed in the safe zone with Darry, who glared at him as he grinned.

Harold decided to try and help Arti.

Arti's sheath was acting like a rope and keeping him to the edge, "Try not to damage it."

Harold tried to carefully remove the sheath from whatever was holding the sheath in place which I won't detail since the person before me didn't specify.

It was the edge of the cliff. Asshole...

Thank you Nathan. Unfortunately instead of Harold removing the sheath from the cliff he lost balance and fell off the cliff landing on the shark zone.

Arti sighed, "What a fucking loser."

Duncan approached the edge of the cliff, he smirked as he saw Arti hanging.

"Ha ha, very funny for you, isn't it?" He said looking up at Duncan.

"Yeah, especially since I have the power to leave you there" Duncan said.

He froze for a moment. "Please don't…"

"Well I will take you out..." Duncan said with a grin. "If you ask nicely and tell me I'm the best team member..."

"If you don't release me, we lose points, And I'm pretty sure I can pin the blame on you," Arti grinned.

"Have you seen the other teams?" Duncan said. "Some of those dweebs probably won't even jump and even in the case we lose I'm not going to be the one in the chicken hat, so you can just do what I tell you, otherwise you're staying there."

Arti didn't budge, but he did think of something.

"I do have other options" He grinned and grabbed Duncan's foot, pulling him off the cliff. He held onto his foot until the piece of the edge he was stuck to broke and they both fell. They landed in the shark zone.

"Good going dweeb we may have lost the chance to make more points," Duncan said. "I would have been able to at least hit the squid zone."

Arti rolled his eyes.

"Not my problem," He swam away quickly out of the zone, hoping to avoid any sharks.

Duncan swam behind Arti glaring at him.

Veronica looked down the cliff and took a breath.

"Oh my, this is rather…." Veronica gulped.

"I don't think I can do this," Yoshiko shivered.

"It's not that bad guys," Bridgette told Yoshiko and Veronica before gracefully diving into the safe zone.

Eva also jumped landing on the piranha zone. But she wasn't attacked by them because she's Eva. And Eva can scare anything

Yoshiko mumbled to herself.

" _Watashi wa shinu tsumori wa arimasen_ ," she mumbled in a whisper. " _Watashi wa shinu tsumori wa arimasen_."

"What did you say?" Veronica asked.

"I hope I'm not going to die," Yoshiko translated before she jumped and landed on the squid zone. " _ **WATASHI WA SHINU TSUMORI WA ARIMASEN!"**_

"Oh boy are we getting Hentai?" Izzy asked on the shore.

"What's that?" innocent Lucy asked.

"Sugar you don't want to know..." Leshawna told Lucy.

"Did someone say Hentai?!" a voice called. Everyone stared at Harold. "What? I don't watch it. GOSH!"

 **"** Suuuure you don't," Duncan said "And I'm going to be a cop after I graduate."

"Hey, who hasn't jumped yet?" Courtney asked.

"Sasha and Veronica," Gabriel said.

"I'm right here," Sasha said, a piranha chewing on her leg.

"When did you jump?" Courtney asked gasping.

"I don't know," Sasha shrugged.

"Just because the camera wasn't recording doesn't mean it didn't happen," Noah said, speaking from experience.

"Well that just leaves Veronica in being the only one that hasn't jumped," Gabriel said.

Veronica looked down the cliff again. "I… I can't do it!"

"Do you really want to lose a point, get a chicken hat and potentially be the first one off the island?" Chris asked.

"No… but," She took another look off the cliff and backed away. She sighed. "Give me the hat…"

"It's okay Veronica!" Bucky called.

"No it's not," Courtney crossed her arms.

"Look not everyone is able to jump off a cliff like that, heck I did it because of my obligation as a leader," Gabriel said.

"Who said you were team leader?" She asked angrily. "I am a CIT!"

"Take a chill pill," Duncan crossed his arms.

"Next up is the Savage Bunnies!" Chris said.

"Well I'm only jumping after Sierra," Marisa said crossing her arms.

"And I'm only jumping after Marisa," Sierra said also crossing her arms.

"How about you both jump at the same time?" Cody asked.

"No way that's happening," They said in unison before they started fighting and actual physical one.

Cody thought of something .

"Hey Sierra. Would you jump first for me?"

Sierra stopped fighting.

"Of course I would Cody-Wody!" She said excitedly as she jumped off landing in the piranha zone.

Trent walked over to Cody "Man… you have some kind of powers, don't you?"

"Course I do!" Cody grinned. "They call me the Ladies Man after all."

"Cody I feel sorry for you," Marisa said sighing.

"No worries," Cody grinned.

"Like seriously she gets wild on the guys she….likes," Marisa said with slight hesitation.

"Whoa!" Cody gasped. "She _likes_ me?!"

* * *

 **Confessional: Aaaaaaah young love**

Cody: I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. (gulps)

* * *

"And that's not a good thing," Marisa said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Correction, young and creepy love**

Cody: Greeeeeeaaaaaat. (groans)

Marisa: Sierra has too many restraining orders on her, she has become national news at this point. Surprised no one recognized her...

* * *

Penny took a cloth seemingly out of nowhere and stood on the edge of the cliff.

"Now you see me…" She winked and threw the cloth over herself. "Now you don't!"

When the cloth fell down, she was already in the squid zone. How did she get there so fast?

"That is so awesome!" Katie and Sadie squealed together.

"So like are we jumping together?" Katie asked.

"Duh!" Sadie giggled. "Of course we are!"

Katie and Sadie held hands as they jumped together squealing happily.

They somehow landed in the safe zone.

"Wicked!" Tyler yelled as he ran off the cliff.

He landed in none of the zones, instead, landing on a pole.

"WHYYYY?!" He yells out as he slowly slips off it and lands in the squid zone.

"Where did that pole come from?" Trent asked. He looks at Drake.

"What?" Drake asked. "Just because I keep ear-plugs, bug spray, crowbars and Beyonce videos- oops, said too much…."

Drake immediately jumps off and floats down safely to the safe zone using an umbrella.

Trent blinked and hops off the cliff, landing in the pirahna zone.

"Where'd you get that?" Trent asked Drake who was getting in the boat.

"Um, from my Auntie Poppins?" Drake answered.

"Um Cody would you jump with me?" Marisa asked. "I'm scared to land in the shark or the piranha zone."

Cody smiled and extended his hand. "Let's hold hands when we jump."

Marisa took Cody's hand with a sweet smile.

They both landed on the squid zone, much to Marisa's dismay.

"Hopefully those tentacles don't touch me," she commented.

"They're touching me," Cody shivered, a bunch of tentacles latching on him like how Sierra latches on.

Marisa giggled.

"I guess they like what they touch," she said coyly.

Turns out it was actually Sierra.

Marisa screamed in surprise as she tried kicking Sierra but she ended kicking Cody's jewels...

Cody winced in pain.

* * *

 **Confessional: Cody has a little harem. Never heard of THAT one before**

Cody: Marisa kicks hard. And Sierra can't stop….caressing my shoulder. That's three girls in one day! (grins; frowns; and grins again)

Marisa: I may need to apologize to Cody soon...

Sierra: So now MARISA also likes Cody. That is it! Marisa is going home! And that snobbish Penny as well!

* * *

Geoff jumped next cheering all the way; he landed in the shark zone. Some sharks growled and chased Geoff.

"This is both bogus and terrifying!" Geoff swam around.

Cole looked down the edge of the cliff.

"I'm not jumping," he simply said. "I'm not crazy or suicidal."

"But Cole we are doing so well most of us have landed on good areas," Vikki said.

"Marisa sure kicked Cody in a bad area," Cole rolled his eyes as he walked towards Chris and grabbed a chicken hat.

"That's minus one," Chris grinned. "So Vikki, you gonna jump and let your makeup run off, or you gonna be clownier with this chicken hat?"

"May as well jump; otherwise I'll look like a hypocrite," Vikki said.

"You're seriously dissing the chance to live up through your own potential as an Ultimate Clown?" Chris asked, shocked.

"But Chris I already am the Ultimate Clown," Vikki said. "And my makeup is waterproof."

Chris frowned. He dialed a number.

"Hello Monokuma?" Chris asked. "Yeah, she won't be joining your banquet for V4."

Vikki jumped off and landed on the shark zone and sure enough her makeup was waterproof.

"Glad someone actually tried," Marisa death glaring who wore the chicken hat. Oh boy.

"Hey, at least we beat the Gophers," Cole shrugged.

"Yeah but we may have lost the reward for first place," Cody said.

"We lost that a long time ago, sweetheart," Cole rolled his eyes.

"What a pussy," Tyler said.

"That was the best thing you've said all day," Penny snickered.

Marisa and Sierra giggled before realizing they were doing the same thing so they promptly decided to death-glare each other. Oh boy.

"And if Cole had landed on the safe zone we would have tied with the Beavers," Trent said frowning.

Cole frowned at Trent. "Hey man, I totally would've done it. Those damn writers wouldn't let me…".

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that!" Tyler crossed his arms.

Chris looked at the Killer Bass.

"That leaves just your team to go!"

"Alright _amigos_ I'll go first," Alejandro said with a charming smile.

"Not so fast," Justin glared at Alejandro. "I'll go first."

"How about we both go together," Alejandro said.

"That's the gayest thing I have ever heard," Justin said.

"One of you just GO!" Heather yelled.

Alejandro shrugged before grabbing Justin's arm and jumping off. Justin was screaming all the way.

Alejandro landed in the safe zone and Justin landed in the squid zone. The sharks, piranhas, and squids perked themselves and stared at Alejandro, sighing happily.

"Not the animals too," Justin groaned.

Nonam walked over to the edge of the cliff, grabbing a rock. He took out a timer and threw the rock off the cliff. He timed it to see how long it would take to reach the water. After that he pulled out a calculator and walked away to do some math. He might be smart but even he knew calculators were faster.

"What are you doing?" Arianna asked.

Nonam looked up at Arianna.

"Me? Oh, just calculating how fast I should be sprinting with my known weight, and how high I should jump for the optimal arc of range. Hopefully guaranteeing I land in the safe zone."

"I see," Arianna said. "You know don't tell this to anyone but I'm super scared."

He walked over to her, still crunching numbers into the calculator.

"Don't fret. I did the math, and we have people who have done it. And they are still around without any injuries. Although I am worried about the shark David encountered."

"Yeah but they didn't have to deal with sharks, piranhas, squids and Chris McLean," Arianna said.

"Hey!" Chris yelled off-camera.

"Would you like to be accompanied?" Nonam asked her.

Arianna smiled brightly.

"Of course that would be amazing," she said.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who says smart guys can't get cute girls?**

Nonam: I think the one nice person on my team would be Arianna. Everyone else, is more, more a less a hindrance..

Arianna: Of course I was playing up for him, I needed to look like a weakling so he underestimates me later in the game. But it was nice of him to offer to accompany me

* * *

Nonam walked over with Arianna to the edge of the cliff.

"So… how would you like to proceed?"

"I guess we just jump," Ariana said unsure.

He looked at his calculator one more time.

"Alright, we run from here."

Arianna and Nonam dashed out off the cliff and, because of Nonam's smarts, they both landed on the safe zone.

"Calculated perfectly!" He smiles.

Arianna smiled and happily hugged Nonam.

Nonam was taken aback by the hug.

"We… should probably head back to shore" He mumbled. He didn't get any hugs from girls. Ever.

As they swam back Arianna smirked evilly.

"Who wants to go next?" Jimmy shivered.

Omelette giggled, "I'll go!"

She giggled some more as she jumped off and landed in the squid zone. Some squid attached to her.

"Hey look! I made a friend," She swam to shore with her new squid friend.

"What a nice looking squid!" Izzy said.

Omelette smiled, "I know right! I need a name for him!"

"How about Inky?" Marisa suggested excitedly.

Omelette thought about this for a few momentarily s before nodding, "Yeah, I like it!"

"I'm not jumping," Heather said.

Carol nodded her head.

"Same here."

Chris took out a chicken hat.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," they nodded simultaneously. Alejandro grumbled to himself in Spanish from down below, having seen this happen.

Chris tossed them both a chicken hat.

"Enjoy walking down the mountain."

"Better than dying," Heather said scoffing as she walked away with Carol behind her.

The remaining Bass glared at the two.

"Well I'm not going to give up like that," Beth said as she ran and jumped off the edge of the cliff. She landed in the safe zone.

"Alright Beth!" Lindsay clapped her hands.

"I-I don't think...I can do this," DJ shivered.

"Afraid of heights?" Chris asked.

DJ nodded.

"Ever since I was a little kid," DJ shivered.

Chris offered him the chicken hat.

"Go join the rest of your chicken team."

The Bass looked at DJ as he walked down the mountain but unlike with Carol and Heather, they felt some sort of sympathy for the guy. The guy was afraid. Common.

LK looked down the mountain. He looked at Lindsay.

"Lindsay, would you like me to accompany you?" he asked.

"Huh, what LD?" Lindsay asked.

"I asked if I could have the honor of jumping with you," LK responded patiently.

"I would love to LD!" Lindsay giggled as she hopped off without him.

"Wait!" LK groaned, jumping off after her. Lindsay made it in the safe zone as LK fell right into the shark zone.

Three hungry sharks growled at him.

"Ah f-" He was dragged down.

Nonam ran over to the edge of the water and grabbed a sharp stick. He stabbed his finger to let a little blood drip out. He placed his hand in the water, which attracted the sharks to him.

LK gasped for air and quickly got up the boat. He shivered. Suddenly, he yelled out, his face red like he was going to cry. He tried to stand, but stumbled.

"You alright?!" Carol called.

"I think I twisted my ankle! Ow, oh man, it really hurt!" LK moaned, clearly in pain.

"Omg Noran you're so smart," Lindsay said.

"That… that wasn't even close," Nonam said. "But thank you."

"Who's left?" Alejandro asked.

"No one," Chris said.

"But Jimmy's still up there!" Heather frowned.

"Turns out, he fainted like three minutes ago, so I think he'll get a chicken hat," Chris snickered before getting on his phone. "Ultimate Photographer won't be in V4 either Monokuma."

"Who are you talking to?" Arianna asked.

"No one!" Chris said. "Just some guy who owns Panda Express. Anyways, now that we are done. We obviously have a winner."

"Raging Beavers, congrats on winning the first part of the challenge," Chris grinned. "You get the advantage to the next part of the challenge. A car!"

"How would a car help us?" Gwen asked scowling.

"All will be explained in due time," Chris said. "Savage Bunnies, your prize are wheelbarrows."

"We would have gotten the car if it wasn't for a certain pussy," Sierra said death glaring Cole. Oh boy.

"Screaming Gophers," Chris grinned. "You get Chef!"

"Um, what?" Sasha asked, dumbfounded.

"And our losers, who lost because of a bunch of pussies," Chris said. "It's only fair you guys get nothing."

"Probably lost some virginity as well," David snickered.

"America's gonna censor that," Chris said. "Anyway, your next part of the challenge is to bring these crates with your team logo on it, to the campsite where you'll be constructing a hot tub! You'll be given five hours to do so. Beavers can just pack the crates in the car and just drive to the campground. But then I realized...you guys can't drive. Haha! Bunnies, self-explanatory, wheel your crates to camp. Gophers, you'll have Chef helping but he doesn't want to currently, and Bass, you'll have to push all those crates yourselves."

* * *

 ** **Raging Beavers- Alice, Brian, Damien, David, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lucy, Noah, Owen, Wendelle****

David hops into the driver's seat.

"Load up the car!"

Leshawna walked over to the driver's side and knocked on the window.

David now had sunglasses and he slowly lowered the window. "May I help you?"

"Yes! Yes you can! Help _us_ load up the car!" She glared at him.

David slowly raised the window again.

She glared at him and stomped away. "Useless!"

Lucy watched this.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: Totally...****

Lucy: Okay. David is like….really, really mean. I am super glad I'm with Miss Leshawna. She's like the mother I always wanted!...No offense Mummy.

* * *

"I am Batman," Brian said as he started loading the car.

Noah rolled his eyes.

"We know."

He picked up a box and put it into the car. It was a pretty light box.

"Do you need help little buddy?" Owen asked.

"Of course I do." Noah said. "Everyone is helping. Besides David."

A middle finger was seen coming out of the car window.

"He does have a point David," Damien said glaring at the car.

"I need a Batmobile," Brian declared in his Batman voice.

"Oh no you don't," Leshawna said "You're helping."

"Izzy can bring more boxes than mortal enemy," Izzy said as she started balancing five boxes.

"Does it look like I care?" Alice rolled one eye cause eyepatch.

"Hey Alice! Hop in, we can ride this car together!" David grinned.

"I would much rather deal with Izzy," Alice said.

"Bummer..."

Ezekiel was having a hard time carrying some of the boxes, accidentally tripping and busting one open.

"Woops!"

Damien walked over to Ezekiel and kneeled down to help pick up the contents of the box.

"It's OK man, we all make mistakes," He placed the stuff in the trunk and went to get more boxes.

Gwen was trying to take a box to the car.

"Come on move it we don't have all day," David said.

"Well maybe if you came out and helped us, this would get done faster," Noah glared at him and placed the last box into the trunk. "Oh wait, we are done, because you are useless."

"Izzy offers to drive! I learned this from video games I bought with a fake ID growing up!" Izzy yelled as she pushed David out of the car like in GTA and entered the driver's seat.

"I'M BATMAN!" Brian threw Izzy away and sat in the driver's seat.

"I hate this team," Gwen sighed.

"Oh come on it isn't all bad," Owen said.

In the background there was an image of David, Izzy and Brian fighting over the driver's seat.

"Yar! They be fighting over the stern of the ship!" Wendelle called out.

"This will be a looooong summer..." Noah said rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **Savage Bunnies- Cody, Cole, Drake, Geoff, Katie, Marisa, Penny, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Vikki.**

"Alright guys we can do this," Marisa said with optimism in her voice.

Penny walked over to Cody.

"What if we let him take charge?" She winked at him. "He seems to know what he is doing."

"Really?" Cody asked, "You think so?"

"I know so." Penny smirked.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie aren't they just cute together?" Katie asked Sadie.

"Yes!" Sadie said, "They are totally gonna hook up!"

The two girls squealed.

"No they aren't!" Sierra yelled.

"Alright ignoring Sierra's outburst," Marisa said. "I guess we can try seeing how things will go with Cody leading, is everyone in agreement?"

"I believe the little man," Geoff said.

"Me too!" Vikki agreed.

"Well I don't!" Cole said.

"And I think we shouldn't listen to the pussy," Tyler said.

Drake said nothing, as he quickly sketched in his sketchbook.

Cody walked over to the boxes.

"Well first we should get the strongest people to lift up the biggest boxes! Who's the strongest on our team?"

"I am," Tyler said. "Watch me!"

Tyler tried to pick up one of the heavier boxes. He didn't succeed.

"Wait… Chris did say we had to carry the boxes to our destination." Vikki said out loud. "But… Did he say anything about opening them and carrying the contents within to the destination, instead?"

Most of the contestants shook their heads.

"Then there we go!" Vikki gave off a smile, as she looked at Drake. "It's all you, buddy."

"But should we take the ri-" Marisa started saying before being shushed by Sierra.

Drake nodded, as he took out his crowbar, and pried the boxes open.

"Okay, let's see what we got!" Vikki said, as she reached into the crate.

"What's inside?" Trent asked.

"Let's see…" Vikki replied back, as she pulled out a few things. "Piping… Some kinda generator… So far, it seems to be stuff that goes to a hot tub of sorts. There has to be an instruction manual in here to assemble this thingy. A-HA! Here we go!"

She soon opened the manual, and looked at her teammates.

"Any of you know how to read Scanavidian?" Vikki asked back.

Everyone turned to Drake.

"What?" Drake asked. "I don't have friends in Scandinavia."

Sierra piped up.

"Oh! I can read that! I had to learn how to read it for one of my favourite bloggers."

Vikki uneasily gave Sierra the manual.

Sierra quickly read over it.

"Huh… interesting..." She nodded to herself. "Alright! Load the wheelbarrow!"

Trent grabbed some equipment and started to load up the wheelbarrow.

Penny threw a cloth onto some heavy equipment and when she removed it. They were no longer there. They were somehow on the wheelbarrow now.

Katie squealed.

"Ohmygod! How did she do that?"

Sadie also squealed.

"I don't know Katie! We need to learn from her!"

"Like I said before I'll be glad to teach you ladies." Penny smiled.

The two girls squealed again.

"What else does it say Sierra?" Marisa asked.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well of course." Marisa said doing her death glare. "We _are_ in a team together."

"Oh, yeah… Well! I'll explain once we get to the campsite." She crossed her arms.

"Ok I see your point." Marisa said begrudgingly.

* * *

 **Confessional: Is it weird that I kind of ship them?**

Marisa: Yeah it sucks being on a team with my long time rival, but I know I will have to get along if I want to win this.

Sierra: I know I can't eliminate Marisa right now….So I just have to find a way for her to look bad.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Arti, Bridgette, Bucky, Courtney, Darry, Duncan, Eva, Gabriel, Harold, Sasha, Veronica, Yoshiko.**

"Okay everyone I know this looks bad but we can do this," Gabriel said. "We just have to be smart about this. Eva are you ok with pushing the most boxes?"

Eva walked over to the boxes.

"Pushing would be dumb!" She grabbed a few boxes and piled them up on each other and actually managed to lift them up.

Arti stared at her. "I think she scares me."

"Okay Harold will have to team up with someone," Gabriel said. "Bridgette would you be so kind and do that?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but why do we need to do this? Weren't we given Chef?" Darry asked.

"Yes but Chef isn't exactly in the….mood to help us," Gabriel said.

"You kids are rude to me!" Chef growled. "I'm just standing here looking like some washed up reject and none of you punks decide to acknowledge me! I'm out suckers!"

Sasha thought for a second. "Maybe it's because he can't do it?"

Chef marched over to Sasha. "WHAT was THAT young lady?"

"Sasha I don't think this is a good idea," Courtney whispered to her.

Chef grabbed several boxes. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!"

He started to march away with them.

"Well Sasha I'm impressed," Gabriel said.

"Well done," Yoshiko clapped her hands.

 **"** Well we still have loads of boxes to take," Veronica said. "And this chicken hat itches."

"You probably don't have to wear it anymore." Bucky told her.

A sound from the intercom was heard.

"Not so fast there Bucky, for the _whole_ day," Chris yelled through the intercom. "I really like this. So glad I didn't buy that con….wait. Is this thing still on?!"

"I'm sick of that peasant's voice." Darry snarled.

"Well I'm glad I jumped," Courtney said. "And since Veronica is the only one who _didn't_ jump. She has my vote if we lose."

"Going too far on strategy Courtney," Gabriel said. "You can't just-"

"Why?" Courtney asked. "Cause I'm better at planning than you are? A great CIT always think ahead!"

"Being a CIT is really not that impressive," Gabriel mumbled.

"Let's not point the blame around just yet," Arti said. There was a few moments of silence. "And plus, my vote goes to Duncan."

"You little-" Duncan started to say.

Arti walked pass him and picked up a box. "Shut up and start lifting."

"Good for you I jumped too, want a cookie?" Darry asked Courtney.

"You only jumped because that guy pulled you over the cliff," Duncan told Darry.

Darry crossed his arms, "Whatever."

He turned to Bucky.

"Speaking of which we gotta talk?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Bucky asked.

Darry pulled Bucky away from the others, "I was thinking...maybe you and I could stick together throughout this thing. Vote together strategize. You're the only person here who's not a filthy animal or a peasant."

"Anyway Bucky do you want to push with Darry?" Gabriel asked. "You seem to be getting along fine."

"Yeah that's cool." Bucky said and turned Darry, "I'll get back to you on that."

"I volunteer to push with Gabriel," Harold said. He cringed when suddenly Duncan gave him another wedgie. "Will you stop that?! IDIOT!"

"Anyway Sasha would you like to push with Courtney?" Gabriel asked.

"I kinda wanna push with the Japanese girl," Sasha grinned.

"I agree," Yoshiko smiled. "Sasha-san seems so energetic!"

"Wanna push with me Veronica?" Bridgette asked.

Veronica nodded with a smile, "That would be sublime."

"So that only leaves Duncan, Arti and Courtney pushing together," Gabriel said.

"I'm not pushing with Samurai Jack!" Duncan frowned before pondering with a grin. "Though, that would be kinda cool."

"Like I need his help, I'll push with Courtney, because at least she knows what she is doing," Arti said.

"Wouldn't it be more beneficial you pushing on your own?" Gabriel asked Duncan.

"I can push by myself," Duncan grinned at Gabriel. "This guy knows me. Duncan's go solo...unless there's a pretty girl involved."

"Alright then so are we all in agreement?" Gabriel asked.

" _Hai_ ," Yoshiko nodded. **[1]**

"Alright then let us start pushing," Gabriel said with a smile.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Alejandro, Arianna, Beth, Carol, DJ, Heather, Jimmy, Justin, Lindsay, LK, Nonam, Omelette.**

"Oh no, oh no," Justin complained. "There no way I'm getting splinters on my hands!"

"Um that is what you're worried about?" Arianna asked not believing her ears.

"I must agree with Arianna," Alejandro said. "That's just ridiculous."

Nonam was off to the side thinking of something. He walked off into the woods. Someone should probably go check on him.

"Hey, where's Nonam?" Jimmy looked around, looking at the chicken hat he had to wear.

"I'll go look for him," Arianna offered. "I wouldn't too much help in pushing anyway."

"No no _senorita_ ," Alejandro told Arianna. "Let me. As a leader, I should make sure my teammate does not get hurt!"

"Who died and made you leader?" Heather asked.

"Beth, DJ, Jimmy, Lindsay, and Carol," Alejandro answered.

"I don't get it." Lindsay said, "What are we moving again?"

"The crates Lindsay." Beth told her.

"I thank you for the offer but I think he would want to see a person he actually talked to," Arianna told Alejandro.

"A lovely lady such as yourself always makes the cleanest and purest choices," Alejandro nodded. "Be careful."

"I will," Arianna said with a smile before heading towards the woods to look for Nonam.

* * *

 **Confessional: I don't think Arianna is an example of a fair maiden**

Arianna: (Starts laughing uncontrollably) Clean and pure? As if!

* * *

Nonam was collecting various large and sturdy branches and wrapping them around with vines.

"Hmm…" He tried to bend them but they didn't budge much. They had some good resistance and could probably support a lot of weight "This should be fine."

"Hey Nonam, what are you doing?" Arianna asked.

Nonam turned to look at her.

"I'm making a contraption to make carrying the boxes simpler. If we put them on here, we could all just hold parts of it and easily carry them, since the weight will be distributed amongst us all."

"I see, that's pretty smart of you Nonam," Arianna said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks," He smiled back. "Could you help me complete it?"

"Of course, I would be happy to," Arianna said with a smile.

* * *

 **Raging Beavers- Alice, Brian, Damien, David, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lucy, Noah, Owen, Wendelle**

David had his arms crossed as he moved to the backseat. "This is bullshit."

"Well I'm clearly the best fit for driver," Izzy said from the driver seat as she stuck her tongue out at David.

"No you're not," Brian crossed his arms. "You do realize we're slowly sinking into the deep abyss?"

They were in the ocean. Slowly sinking. Then what's this? It was….painted?

"How did any of this happen?"

"Well I kicked Brian's and David's butt all the way to Tuesday," Izzy said with a grin.

"No one can penetrate the Bat Butt," Brian crossed his arms. "I even have my own….Bat Credit Card!"

"MY CAR!" Chris screamed out by the beach. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Whoopsies," Izzy said still grinning.

Brian switched places with Izzy.

"Don't worry guys! Batman has this!" He pressed a button and it turned into a sea car and he started to drive it towards the surface. "Batman fixes everything!"

"I'm not even going to ask," David said.

"Since when was that button there?" Izzy asked "I CALL WITCHCRAFT!"

"Silly girl, I'm Batman," Brian said in his Batman voice.

"Batman must be a wizard how else would he be able to face off Superman," Izzy said.

"Because he's a Gary Sue," David coughed.

"WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!" Brian yelled at David.

"Because it's the truth," David said.

The car came out of the water and landed at the campsite, which is pretty weird because the cabins weren't close to the shore at all. F*ck logic.

"We're here..." Brian said.

"Yeah, so is the rest of our team. They beat us." David mumbled.

"Yeah thanks a lot Brian for not telling us about the water button sooner!" Izzy said pouting.

David got out of the car.

"I hate you all," He opened the trunk and inside awaited a fish and some piranhas and a….bound and gagged mermaid?

A guy ran over.

"Oops, that's mine," the guy said carrying the mermaid. His cap had the letter C on it.

"We hate you too," Alice said.

David walked over to her.

"No you don't," He grinned.

"Yeah I agree with mortal enemy." Izzy said "You're kind of a dick."

"My sister's got a point," Leshawna nodded. "You gotta learn something called respect white boy!"

"Do we agree on never listening David in anything?" Damien asked

"Agreed," Noah nodded. Lucy nodded as well.

"You guys need me" David rolled his eyes as he tossed a knife, landing into one of the crates and opening it. "Let's start assembling this. And also, I'm not the one who drove the car into the ocean"

"Psh," Alice tossed a card at the other crates, instantly cutting them open. "And that was just the two of diamonds."

Izzy, with all her Izzy glory, kicked one of the crates open.

David looked at Alice. "You want to compete?"

"I prefer Blackjack or Poker," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"We could play a round one day," He smirked. "Although I am no match for a gambling queen like you."

"Quit flirting and start destroying more crates," Gwen said whilst rolling her eyes.

"What she said," Alice told David.

Ezekiel tried to open a crate open with his bare hands, but was having trouble.

"Oh oh let me help you," Izzy said before kicking the crate open. While kicking Ezekiel in the process.

He fell to the ground in pain.

Izzy shrugged. "Not my fault."

* * *

 **Savage Bunnies- Cody, Cole, Drake, Geoff, Katie, Marisa, Penny, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Vikki.**

"Wow that took a while," Cody said as they arrived on the campsite.

"Nonsense," Penny told him. "You made us work muuch harder than we would have otherwise."

She put a finger under his chin.

"You are a reaaaally good leader," She smirked.

"Yeah you were awesome!" Sierra said as she pushed Penny away and started doing her usual bone crushing hug.

Cody was still mesmerized by what Penny had said to even notice what Sierra was doing.

Penny snapped her fingers and smoke appeared around Cody, and Sierra. When it cleared Cody was no longer in Sierra's arm and was instead in Penny's.

"Um could you girls top trying to hug Cody and start getting to work," Marisa said.

Cody was smiling, this hug was way better than Sierra's.

* * *

 **Confessional: Poof! You are in love!**

Cody: I think I'm really starting to fall for Penny! I think she really likes me!

Penny: Aw Cody. So sweet and innocent. You know I might actually keep him for myself. Maybe. The money still comes first. (Smirks and winks)

* * *

"Alright, I believe we should start building this hot tub. Sierra, the instructions," Marisa asked her.

"Yeah, yeah," Sierra rolled her eyes as she took them out. She read them for a bit before explaining to her team what to do. The writer (Nathan) was too lazy to actually write what the instructions are and instead used this to say she did. Because screw you! That's why.

"Oh ok I know understand this totally detailed and important instructions," Marisa said. "And it was riveting experience it would be a darn shame if someone missed out on in."

"Shut the hell up," the narrator said. Who was the narrator?

"EVERYONE AND NOBODY," an unseen audience said.

Alright, back to story.

Tyler ran over and grabbed some of the pieces.

"Alright! Let's start building!" He grinned and started putting pieces together that clearly did not go together.

"Tyler let me help you with that," Marisa said as she took the pieces away from him and after going back to the pile of hot tub pieces she started building.

Trent took some of the wood pieces.

"Yo, can someone pass me a hammer and some nails?"

Drake walked up to Trent and gave him a giant hammer.

"Huh… thanks?" Trent took the hammer and it immediately dragged him to the ground. "Where'd you get this?"

"From my friend Amy," Drake said. "She's a very pink hedgehog."

Trent slowly got up and started hammering the nails into the wood.

"Hey Cody need any help?" Marisa asked looking up from what she was building.

"Yeah, I do." Cody said.

Out of freaking nowhere, Sierra appears.

"I'll help you Cody."

"Sierra we need your help with the manual," Marisa said. "You can't focus on building and translating."

Sierra started to growl as she stomped away back to the manual.

"So what do you need help with?" Marisa asked Cody. He was actually looking at Penny before he snapped out of it and looked at Marisa.

"Well I'm trying to connect some pieces together. And also to protect me from Sierra," He laughed nervously.

"Well it's quite easy." Marisa said as she started helping Cody "I'm sorry for kicking you during the cliff dive."

"It's okay. It's actually the least amount of pain I've received today," Cody told her.

"What could be more painful than a kick in the groin?" Marisa asked.

"Sierra," Cody told her, shivering.

"Yeah as I said Sierra gets….obsessive over the guys she likes," Marisa confessed.

"Yeah, I noticed."

Tyler started to smash wood pieces together because he didn't understand how it worked. Poor poor Tyler.

"Um Tyler?" Vikki asked.

"No no," Tyler said, continuing doing what he was doing. "I got it."

"Huh… I'll leave you too it," Vikki said, slowly backing away. "And I thought I was weird."

Silly Vikki. Tyler isn't weird. He's just comedic.

Sierra was death glaring Penny at that point

Penny looked over in Sierra's direction.

"Is everything okay?" She asked her.

"Oh Penny everything is going juuuuuust peachy," Sierra said. "But I'm warning you if you get your grubby hands on Cody I'll make you wish you were never born."

"Wow, maybe I should make your attitude disappear next," She crossed her arms. "But I got the next best thing."

She threw a cloth on Sierra and suddenly, when she removed it, she was gone.

"There we go," She smirked.

"Penny," Marisa grinned. "You're not that bad."

"Agreed," Cody grinned.

Sierra appeared back on the cliff.

"I'll come back to you Codyyyyyyy" She said as she jumped off the cliff again.

"Can you make her disappear from the show?" Cody asked, groaning.

"I wish, but that, is out of my control," Penny pouted to Cody.

"It's okay Penny just keeping her away for a few minutes is just enough," Marisa said smiling.

* * *

 ** **Confessional - Magic is the best way to get rid of Stalkers****

Penny: So I'm not only getting in Cody's good graces but I'm also getting on the bloggers good graces. This is almost too easy.

Marisa: You know Penny isn't that bad. But for some reason I don't feel a friendly connection with her.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Arti, Bridgette, Bucky, Courtney, Darry, Duncan, Eva, Gabriel, Harold, Sasha, Veronica, Yoshiko.**

They had finally arrived at the campsite with an exhausted Chef.

"We would like to thank you for your services," Gabriel told Chef "We really appreciated your effort."

"Yeah yeah pretty boy," Chef groaned.

"Now if only he could make a decent meal." Darry crossed his arms.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chef roared.

Darry held his arms. "Nothing sir!"

"I think Darry asked to be made into one of your meals," Arti smirked.

"You know Samurai Dweeb, for once I agree with you" Duncan grinned.

"Shut it peasant!" Darry yelled at Arti.

"Oh did he now?" Chef asked, grinning.

"No I didn't!" Darry said, "I will sue you for everything you have! The whole ten cents!"

"You're lucky I don't get a paycheck," Chef growled. "Hence why I painted his car and-oops, said too much."

"YOU MADE MY CAR INTO SOME PRIZE FOR THE KIDS?!" a voice yelled with a pissed off Chris storming over.

"Oh, gotta go!" Chef quickly ran off. Chris chased after him…

And then there was silence.

"Anyway we shouldn't get distracted," Gabriel said getting everyone's attention. "We need to start building the hot tub."

Bridgette grabbed the instructions that were actually in English. If anyone bothered to check the other side.

"I found a manual on how to make them," She smiled.

"Alright let me have that," Courtney said as she forced Bridgette to give the manual. She roughly looked at the manual.

* * *

 **Confessional: Chill pills for days...**

Courtney: This is the perfect opportunity to show that I'm a better leader than Gabriel. Sure he led us well when we were supposed to push the crates but I know for a fact I can do better. I am a CIT after all...

Gabriel: Why do I feel like someone hates me for no particular reason at all?

Chris: Because they do Gabriel, they do.

* * *

"Alright let's start building people!" Courtney said. "We don't have all day!"

"What do you think we're doing?" Eva growled as she attempted to build.

Arti started to break open the crates with his katana. Yoshiko was watching him in the distance, she always wanted to see someone use a katana. But she quickly stopped watching and went back to opening her crate.

"Get to work Yoshiko," Courtney yelled.

" _Gomen'nasai_!" Yoshiko hurried off.

"Shouldn't you give us directions Princess?" Duncan asked.

"I agree with the Green Alien," Arti said. "Who said you can just yell at us and expect us to do anything without proper orders?"

"I second that," Harold nodded before getting wedgied. "Okay, I should've expected that one."

"Well you should all trust me because I am a CIT," Courtney said.

"Psh, so?" Sasha rolled her eyes.

"So that means I'm prepared for a summer camp situation," Courtney said.

Eva threw a crate at Courtney.

"Get working," is all she said.

"I think I should handle this," Gabriel said carefully taking the manual off Courtney's hands. She gasped and growled.

Gabriel ignored Courtney's growling and started explaining his plan to the Gophers it was a long and detailed one but like Nathan, Omakin is too lazy to write about it.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Alejandro, Arianna, Beth, Carol, DJ, Heather, Jimmy, Justin, Lindsay, LK, Nonam, and Omelette.**

The Killer Bass finally made it to the campsite, but they weren't actually exhausted because of the thing Nonam made. They were full of energy!

" _Vamonos!"_ Alejandro cried. "We must hurry!"

"Yeehaw!" Carol laughed.

"I think we have some time Alejandro," Arianna said calmly.

"Um, do you see the other team?" Heather crossed her arms. "They're almost done!"

"Well the Gophers seem as clueless as us" Arianna defended. "Besides we have until sundown."

"You need to stop being calm!" Heather growled. "This is a challenge! Everything we do is going to affect us!"

"Getting worked won't do us good," Arianna said before walking away.

"Fighting won't do us anything good either," LK told Heather. Heather snorted.

Nonam took a rock and started smashing the crates open, eventually finding the manual.

"Alright! Everyone, start taking the equipment!"

Arianna was the first to follow Nonam's commands.

"At least someone is listening," He rolled his eyes. "We need someone to use the buckets to gather some liquid while others uses the tools provided to make the tub portion of the hot tub."

"I can get the water," Lindsay's offered innocently.

"Other individuals will need to work on the heating portion of the hot tub," He continued on.

"I guess me and Justin could do it," Alejandro said.

"Um, no no!" Justin shook his head frantically.

Nonam grinned.

"Alright, let's get to work!" he grinned.

Justin groaned.

"It's alright _amigo_ ," Alejandro grinned. "We'll be the best team."

DJ was doing some heavy lifting since he was the strongest guy on the team.

Heather accidentally hit her finger with a hammer and swore under her breath.

"Stupid tools."

"Are you alright?" LK asked Heather, limping over.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" Heather asked growling.

"Um, you look kinda, pissed?" LK chuckled sheepishly.

"That's because I _am_ pissed," She yelled at him.

"Being pissed is bad for the facial skin," Justin told Heather as he helped Alejandro. "It can give you wrinkles. That's I try very hard not to get frustrated at small things."

Alejandro accidentally hit his thumb.

"AH!" Justin cried. "F-"

Nonam watched his team.

"We're doomed."

"We need to be optimistic Nonam," Arianna said smiling sweetly.

"If only we could skip ahead to when we are done…" He sighed.

* * *

Oh look. Time skip. Totally not Nathan's idea.

The campers were done with their hot tubs. Four hot tubs were there. Each looking better than each other.

The Screaming Gophers' hot tub consisted of a mighty….cool hot tub. It was large. It wasn't wooden. It was standardized. It was like a bathtub. Holy crap. And the water was warm. Gabriel smiled proudly at his work as Courtney was pouting.

The Killer Bass's hot tub was a standard wooden hot tub. No type of sitting structure was installed so you'd basically had to stand. But then again, it was still fine. Impressive for a team that came in last.

The Raging Beavers. Their hot tub consisted of a large structured hot tub. Wooden. Warm. And heck. Wow! Even tiny little fish were swimming around. And they aren't dead either! Warm-blooded fish. Probably came from somewhere. Who knows?

And finally, the Savage Bunnies. Their hot tub, had a mirror installed. Other than that, it was wooden, standard, warm, and all in all, if someone wanted to look in a mirror, this hot tub was the one. Where did they get the mirror?...Oh yeah…..Drake.

Chris began judging each one.

"Hmmm… These are all pretty good. But only one of them can be declared the winner, the winners are…

…

…

…

…

…

The Screaming Gophers!"

The Screaming Gophers all cheered.

"Nice work Gabe!" Bucky grinned at Gabriel.

"You're not that much of a peasant," Darry smiled. "Very well done!"

"Thank you all, I couldn't do it without your cooperation" Gabriel said with his usual charismatic smile.

"As a prize for being first, you guys get to keep your hot tub, for the rest of the season!" Chris grinned. The Screaming Gophers cheered once again.

"In second place, less dramatic, would be…

…

…

The Raging Beavers!"

They cheered because they weren't last. Unlike some other team here.

"Your prize?" Chris grinned. He held out a bag. "Calamari anyone?"

Noah threw up.

"I love a calamari!" Izzy said excitedly.

Omelette screamed from beside the Killer Bass.

"What happened to Inky?!"

Chris blinked.

"Oh crap, was that what Chef was chopping?" Chris whispered to the camera.

Omelette screamed some more, having heard this.

"YOU MONSTER!" Marisa yelled.

"Blame Chef, he ruins everything!" Chris whined. "Ahem, and, our third place winner…

…

…

The Savage Bunnies!" Chris grinned.

Marisa, Sierra, Katie and Sadie all squealed in excitement

Cole covered his ears.

"Your prize?" Chris asked. "Here you go!"

He handed them each chicken hats.

"Seriously?" Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to be fair, these hats are kinda stylish." Vikki noted, donning a chicken hat.

"It's not that bad guys," Penny told them, "We did our best."

She smirked, "Isn't that right Cody?"

She kissed Cody's cheek.

"Yeah…." Cody blinked dreamily.

Sierra death glared Penny. Oh boy.

"Which means, Killer Bass, are the losers," Chris smiled.

"Do we get a prize?" Beth asked.

"Yep, your prize is a trip…." Chris grinned. "To elimination!"

"I don't like that prize," Lindsay groaned.

"It's alright guys, this isn't anyone's fault. We failed as a team," LK reassured the others.

Most of the members of the Killer Bass glared at the people wearing chicken hats, ignoring what LK said.

Nonam rolled his eyes.

"This fate was unavoidable." He walked away to head back to his cabin.

"Wait just one second Nonam," Chris said. "Everyone is supposed to go to the mess hall to get dinner."

Nonam stopped and turned to look at Chris, sighing again. He walked back over to his team.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Arti, Bridgette, Bucky, Courtney, Darry, Duncan, Eva, Gabriel, Harold, Sasha, Veronica, Yoshiko**

The Screaming Gophers were eating with the other campers. As always, the teams were separated.

"Alright we won the first challenge!" Bucky said with a grin.

"All we gotta do is keep it up!" Arti grinned.

"Well based on statistics the team that won the first challenge is the most likely the team who will win the most challenges," Harold said before looking around. He sighed in relief before being wedgied.

"Shut up dweeb!" Duncan smirked as he gave Harold a wedgie.

"Yeah, we don't need a jinx," Sasha crossed her arms.

Arti crossed his arms. "To be fair, we don't have much competition in the first place."

"And I don't believe in jinxes so we'll be good," Courtney said confidently.

Darry whispered to Bucky, "So what do you say about that alliance?"

Bucky nodded at Darry. The rich boy smirked.

Yoshiko was picking at her food that shouldn't even be classified as food. She sighed.

"Well I'm confident that our team is a strong one," Gabriel said."We can win more challenges if we continue to work together like this."

"Jolly," Veronica clapped her hands.

"That's the spirit," Arti smirked.

Courtney glared at Gabriel. This…..meant…...WAR…

Can you believe that? War! Courtney! Sighs…..

"Is there something you would like to say Courtney," Gabriel asked. "You don't seem well."

"Oh nothing," Courtney shook her head. "I….agree…..with the others."

Gabriel looked at her with slight suspicion before smiling to his teammates.

* * *

 **Confessional: Leadership is complicated…**

Gabriel: I think Courtney is a great help to the team, but I don't think she wants me in this team at all.

Courtney: Gabriel? He can play leader for now. But when the time comes, he's gone.

* * *

 **Raging Beavers- Alice, Brian, Damien, David, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lucy, Noah, Owen, Wendelle**

"Second place," Damien chuckled. "Not bad."

"First place is better," Alice frowned. "When you're gambling, second place doesn't give you any monetary prize of any use."

"Maybe if someone hadn't drove the car into the ocean, we'd be good," David sent a glare towards Izzy.

"Maybe if someone had _helped_ with putting away the crates," Leshawna crossed her arms.

"Batman agrees because I'm Batman," Brian nodded in his Batman voice.

David rolled his eyes at all the comments he was receiving. Lucy inched towards Leshawna a bit.

"Well maybe we shouldn't have let a girl drive," Ezekiel mumbled.

Alice's ear twitched. Immediately a card was tossed at Ezekiel and missed him a millimeter from his face.

He screamed and his under the table. "What was that for?"

"What was that?" Alice asked. "The Queen of Hearts. And she's pissed at what you just said."

Wendelle took Ezekiel out from under the table. "Ya got a problem with us girls, laddy?"

David laughed as Damien shook his head.

"You did not just make a sexist comment in my house!" Leshawna pounded her fists together.

"Lucy dear, close your eyes. This will be one hell of a bloodbath."

David slid a knife over to Leshawna.

"Use it if you must," He grinned.

Owen scooted away with a worried look.

Ezekiel tried to get away from Wendelle but she was holding onto him tightly.

"Wait, Miss Leshawna!" Lucy tugged Leshawna's arm. "You don't need to kill him….please don't kill him….I don't think he meant it."

"Kill him? I ain't gonna kill the damn fool! Just teach him a lesson! David! Take yo damn knife back!" She slid the knife back over to him.

"No fun," David pouted.

"Besides, he's homeschooled isn't he?" Lucy asked. "Shouldn't we like…..teach him what we know?"

Ezekiel started to nod quickly. This was a way out. And us smart forumers found it for him.

"Fine," Alice walked over to Ezekiel. "We'll teach him what we know. Starting from the two of spades to the five of hearts."

"The… what?" He was confused. Alice slapped her forehead.

"You need a lot of work homeschool," Alice shook her head.

"Don't worry guys!" Izzy grinned. "I'll teach him how to be an assassin! That'll be fun!"

"Ahem, assassin," Alice looked around frantically. "Haha. If only they existed. And they don't."

David piped up at the word 'assassin'. He took out a card from his pockets.

"If you need someone killed, I am your guy," David grinned. Alice sighed.

The card wasn't actually a business card, it was a free pizza card. He was just kidding around. And Alice didn't like that, but she won't say anything.

"Alright," Noah yawned. "We agree on teaching homeschool a bunch of stuff? Cool. Don't expect me to be the math teacher."

"Ooh! Ooh! I can be the history teacher and teach him all about the wars!" Izzy grinned.

"And I can teach him about catering!" Owen giggled.

"Me be the one to teach he about thee Seven Seas!" Wendelle grinned.

"You guys are taking this way too seriously," Damien sighed and shook his head.

"You aren't taking this serious enough," Izzy barked at him. "Have a little bit more enthusiasm!"

Damien sighed.

"Whatever you say," he sighed.

* * *

 **Savage Bunnies- Cody, Cole, Drake, Geoff, Katie, Marisa, Penny, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Vikki**

Penny tapped Cody's shoulder.

Cody turned to her, "Oh hey Penny, what's up?"

"Would my handsome man like a cookie?" Penny smirked.

Cody blushed and smiled. "Sure I'd love one."

Penny showed him a heart shaped cookie that had, "C + P" on it.

"Awwwwwwww." Katie and Sadie said as they watched the two.

"That is not cute!" Sierra said as she crossed her arms.

"Of course _you_ wouldn't think so," Marisa mumbled to herself.

"Getting a girlfriend on Day One," Trent patted Cody on the back. "Not bad."

"Thanks Trent my dude!" Cody grinned.

Penny hugged Cody from behind, squeezing him nicely, which made him blush some more.

"Cody's lucky," Tyler chuckled. "He gets a girl on day one. I'm still looking for my girl."

"You'll get one," Drake patted Tyler on the back. "My sponge friend Bob is into a squirrel named Sandy. His crab boss, Mr. Krabs got a whale for a daughter and-"

"Didn't I hear that from a show somewhere?" Geoff asked.

"No you did not," Drake shook his head.

"Pretty sure that's just a show called Sp-" Trent started to say.

"No, it's not," Drake shook his head. "I got a full on printed out 100-page file on it."

He took out a 100-page file from his pocket…..somehow.

"How did you get it out of your pocket?" Trent asked, bewildered.

"Um, Ghost Portal?" Drake asked.

"Yeah right," Cole rolled his eyes. "Anyway, kinda pissed at the reward we got. A chicken hat? Seriously?"

"It smells like Chris though," Sierra giggled, scenting Chris' hair gel on it.

"You….are one sick lady," Cole groaned.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Alejandro, Arianna, Beth, Carol, DJ, Heather, Jimmy, Justin, Lindsay, LK, Nonam, Omelette.**

Nonam was picking at his food, sighing as he did so. The first day here wasn't great. Four of his teammates didn't jump off the cliff. That is like 25% of his team right there. If they wanted to win, they needed to get rid of the weak links.

"So, who are we voting off?" Omelette asked.

"The people who didn't jump of course," Alejandro stood up. "That's Carol, Heather, Jimmy, and DJ."

"How about voting off limbless right there?" Heather pointed at LK who was wide-eyed.

"He jumped at least," Beth frowned. "He sprained his ankle jumping off. Something you four wouldn't do."

"Yeah, stop throwing the blame around, Heather," Nonam told her.

"I'm not throwing the blame around. I'm being honest" She replied back.

"All in favor of voting off Heather?" LK glared at Heather.

Several people lifted up their hands.

"Now now people," Alejandro stood up once again. "Heather here may be…..difficult, but she is still useful. She has some leadership qualities if you think about it. We must choose another option."

Arianna smiled.

"I agree with Alejandro on this one."

"But shouldn't we eliminate the person that has been mean to us since we got here?" LK said.

"Mean means nothing to me," Alejandro smiled. "Anyone can change."

"I nominate Carol!" Omelette grinned.

"What, why?!" Carol asked. Omelette shrugged.

"Yeah I agree with Omelette. Why should we keep a mean girl with leadership skills over her," Justin asked gesturing to Carol.

"You want to vote off Carol?" LK asked.

"Well she was the only other person to not jump because of a selfish reason," Justin said.

"I'm still not sure about that..." Beth lisped.

"While I rather not vote… Gotta vote for someone, buddy," Omelette responded back to Beth.

"But why Carol instead of Heather?" LK asked.

"Yeah!" Carol frowned. "Why me?!"

"We're going in circles," Nonam sighed. "I'm heading off to place my votes."

"Well _amigos_ I hope you make the right choice," Alejandro said before leaving the cafeteria.

Omelette blinked. "I… don't trust that guy."

"Me neither," Jimmy said.

Arianna took this knowledge for herself. The team doesn't trust Alejandro? Interesting.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Alejandro, Arianna, Beth, Carol, DJ, Heather, Jimmy, Justin, Lindsay, LK, Nonam, Omelette**

* * *

Campfire Ceremony. It was nighttime. And the Killer Bass? They sat on the tree stumps.

"We are here gathered tonight," Chris started saying. "To perform the very first campfire ceremony"

"You mean like a _cult_?!" Omelette gasped.

"No Omelette. It's not like a cult," Chris blinked. "In this tray there are only eleven marshmallows and twelve campers. That means one of you isn't getting one and the person who doesn't is officially eliminated from Total Drama Island as the first camper booted from Total Drama history. You do _not_ want that. Because legend has it, the first person to be booted off a Survivor-like show, will become feral from airplanes and rats. But luckily that won't happen because lawsuits!"

"Ummmmmm….Okay then," Nonam said "That doesn't make any kind of sen-"

"It did to some weird poser," Chris shrugged. "But enough of that…..the first marshmallow goes to….

...

...

Arianna," Chris said. Arianna smiled and walked up to claim her marshmallow.

"...

….

Nonam," Chris grinned as Nonam nodded at Arianna before getting his marshmallow. "...

…

…

Lindsay," Chris smiled.

"Yay!" Lindsay clapped her hands.

…

…

...

…

…

"Beth," He said. Beth gleefully ran up to her marshmallow. She hugged Lindsay.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Justin…." Chris grinned. Justin shared a flashy smile.

"...

….

….

….

Alejandro…." Chris looked at Alejandro who stood up proudly. "...

…

…

…

…

Omelette," Chris grinned. Omelette pumped her fist and trotted over to Chris, gobbling her marshmallow.

"That marshmallow was dedicated to your memory, Inky!" Omelette said out loud, saluting.

Carol, DJ, Heather, Jimmy, and LK remained.

"You five received votes," Chris said. "Carol and Heather? Not surprised you guys are here. Refusal to participate in the challenge? Not cool. DJ and Jimmy? You guys let your fear get the better of you. And LK? You're just injured."

"Aiming on the disabled?!" LK was wide-eyed. "That's cruel!"

Heather yawned.

…

…

…

…

…

"LK, don't be so shocked, you aren't one of these pussies, so that means you get the next marshmallow," Chris grinned. LK sighed in relief as he limped up to receive his marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"DJ," Chris grinned. "You may be a chicken, but the team still thought you were useful."

"Nice," DJ sighed in relief. "Thanks guys."

"...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jimmy," Chris grinned. "You get the next one as well."

Jimmy smiled, his body relaxing as he got his marshmallow.

Heather and Carol were left.

They looked at each other nervously. Heather hoping it was Carol. Carol just nervous.

"Ladies, this is the final marshmallow of the evening," Chris said. "Whoever does not receive this marshmallow must board the Boat of Losers, leave Total Drama Island, and never come back. EVER! And so, the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather," Chris finally said. After so many dots...Heather smirked.

"Sorry Carol, guess you just weren't cut out for this game…." Heather crossed her arms, smirking.

"What'cha mean I'm eliminated?" Carol asked confused and shocked. "Why me?"

"Who knows?" Chris shrugged. "Voting Confessionals can reveal it….but it's only for our viewers to see….so…..head on to the Boat of Losers!"

"This is mighty bull, I hope you get severe bad luck," Carol said angrily before marching towards the Boat of Losers.

"She cursed us!" Omelette gasped.

"I would do so if I were the first one eliminated," Heather scoffed.

"Would they had consisted of some really naughty no-no words?" Omelette asked Heather.

"Killer Bass, enjoy your marshmallows, they represent your safety for tonight," Chris said grinning. "But I watch out for yourselves. One member down? That won't help you much in the future."

"We'll win the next challenge!" Beth frowned at Chris. "You'll see!"

"Yeah do tell yourself that," Chris said with a chuckle before leaving to god knows where. He probably went to check on his torture victims or something.

All the Killer Bass started to roast the marshmallows quietly, but they knew one thing for certain.

They didn't want to be back here the next time.

Alejandro looked out to the lake where the Boat of Losers drifted Carol away…. **[2]**

* * *

 **Voting Confessional:**

Alejandro: Carol. There is no way I would vote for Heather. After all, she seems like my kind of _chica_ …. **(Votes Carol)**

Arianna: Well, I'm going to agree with Alejandro here this time. Goodbye Carol….. stupid useless Southern girl…. **(Votes Carol)**

Beth: Well Heather didn't jump and she's not the nicest. So….I vote her! **(Votes Heather)**

Carol: There's no way I'm going home. So I'm voting fa Heather. Wowie! Voting on the toilet! We never gotta do that where I'm from! **(Votes Heather)**

DJ: I'm voting for Carol. I mean, I can't trust someone who plans on killing wild animals! **(Votes Carol)**

Heather: My vote, goes to Carol. Sorry girl, but if someone's gotta survive, it's gonna be me! No hard feelings loser. **(Votes Carol)**

Jimmy: I'm voting Carol. I don't want to go yet! I haven't taken pictures of Mother Nature and kissed Lucy yet! I can't leave! **(Votes Carol)**

Justin: See, I'm going to have to vote off Carol, she's nowhere as hot as Heather is, And by that I mean, have you seen how she looked? Ugly. Or maybe I should vote for LK. He's injured. Yeah, LK is useless. Wait, but DJ's a huge coward. My final decision is DJ. **(Votes DJ)**

Lindsay: I'm voting DK. **(Votes LK)**

LK: Heather. She's mean. And something tells me she can do a lot worse than _this_. (points to his injury) **(Votes Heather)**

Nonam: I can't see Alejandro's logic. Voting someone else _other_ than Heather. You'd have to be brain-dead if you don't vote off a drama queen. **(Votes Heather)**

Omelette: I vote LK! Nah just kidding, I vote Jimmy. He's got a camera. Do you know how much of a threat that makes him?! **(Votes Jimmy)**

* * *

 **Voting Count:**

Carol: 5

Heather: 4

DJ: 1

LK: 1

Jimmy: 1

* * *

 _ **Campers Remaining:**_ **47**

 **Screaming Gophers**

Arti - The Sword Wielder

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Bucky - The So-Called Best

Courtney - The Type A

Darry - The Rich Oddball

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Eva - The Female Bully

Gabriel - The Politician's Son

Sasha - The Feisty Rebel

Veronica- The Bubbly Barbie

Yoshiko - The Sheepish Schoolgirl

* * *

 **Killer Bass**

Alejandro - The Spanish Manipulator

Arianna - The Two-Faced Girl

Beth - The Wannabe

DJ - The Teddy Bear

Heather - The Queen Bee

Jimmy - The Teen Photographer

Justin - The Eye Candy

Lindsay - The Ditzy Blonde

LK - The Chivalrous Nerd

Nonam - The Absolute Brainiac

Omelette - The Gal Pal

* * *

 **Raging Beavers**

Alice - The Supreme Gambler:

Brian - The Batman Wannabe:

Damien - The Smooth War Hero

David - The Psychopathic Brawn

Ezekiel - The Homeschooled Prairie Boy

Gwen - The Gothic Loner

Izzy - The Psycho Hose Beast

Leshawna - The Big Sista

Lucy - The Flower Child

Noah - The Witty Bookworm

Owen - The Jolly Giant

Wendelle - The Pseudo Pirate

* * *

 **Savage Bunnies**

Cody - The Ladies Man

Cole - The Rebellious Orphan

Drake - The Cartoon Fanatic

Geoff - The Party Animal

Katie - The First BFFF

Marisa - The Genki Blogger

Penny - The 'Friendly' Magician

Sadie - The Second BFFF

Sierra - The Obsessive Fangirl

Trent - The Cool Guitarist

Tyler - The Accident-Prone Jock

Vikki - The Benevolent Clown

* * *

 **Eliminated:** Carol

* * *

 **[1]** Yoshiko is GoldEmblem's favorite to write for.

 **[2]** Carol was created by fellow forumer _**What'dIMiss**_ AKA **Velvet.**

* * *

 **Contributors to Total Drama Island: Revision Chapter 2:**

BaconBaka

GoldEmblem

MrAwesome1999

Noel Batsworth

Omakin

Otterplay

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Omakin: Yaaaaay we are done with the second chappie, isn't it exciting Otterplay Senpai?!

Otterplay: Yo. It's me. Otterplay..

GoldEmblem: Ignoring Omakin I see XD

Omakin: Yeah he's such a meanie

Otterplay: I try my best. Love you Omakin! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this episode we worked hard to make. Which I get most of the credit. I mean what.

Omakin: Yeah it was pretty hard considering SOME people were "busy"

Otterplay: Yeah! Gold!

Omakin: It wasn't Gold. It was someone else but I'm not saying their name but it starts with Nat and ends with Han. Anyway see you guys next chappie.

Otterplay: Oh yeah! Nathan! What an asshole.

GoldEmblem: I wonder who this Nathan is….

* * *

 _ **Reasoning for elimination:**_

Omakin: _Oh Carol Carol Carol, she had the unfortunate circumstance of being one of the final additions and we couldn't find a clear plot for her._

GoldEmblem: _To be honest, it was either her or LK. But we all decided on Carol because of her lack of story plot._

* * *

Alejandro walked toward his cabin with thoughts in mind. He smirked.

* * *

 _First on his list. DJ._

 _DJ was currently enjoying the breeze of the air behind the cabin. Alejandro smirked at him, but DJ didn't notice._

" _Ahem, DJ," Alejandro cleared his throat. "May I have your attention for a short while."_

" _Of course Alejandro, what do you need?" DJ asked._

" _Just a question," Alejandro said. "I'm stuck on voting for either Heather or Carol. Can you help me?"_

" _Of course, I'm voting for Heather," DJ smiled. "You should do the same. She's wicked and evil. Mama always told me that the wicked and evil should always be punished!"_

" _Your mother is quite a wise woman," Alejandro nodded with a smirk. He faked a frown. "But DJ, I think you should vote for Carol."_

" _What?" DJ asked confused. "Why?"_

" _Haven't you heard?" Alejandro asked. "Carol's from the South. And they murder animals for their own sadistic behavior. Be careful DJ, Carol may seem fun loving now, but what is to say she won't kill the bunnies and bears on this island?"_

 _DJ gasped as Alejandro smirked._

* * *

 _Jimmy was next. Alejandro cleared his throat and sat next to Jimmy._

" _Jimmy, what are you doing?" he asked._

" _Thinking on who to vote for," Jimmy said. "I'm obviously on the chopping block for fainting at today's challenge."_

" _I must agree with your knowledge Jimmy," Alejandro patted Jimmy on the back._

" _You're going to vote me off?" Jimmy gasped._

" _Of course not_ mi amigo _," Alejandro shook his head. "But I know who is planning to…..Carol."_

" _Carol wants to vote me off?!" Jimmy asked. "Why?!"_

" _According to her, she said you were useless, you're the second youngest on this island and that makes you a liability," Alejandro lied. "But Jimmy, I don't plan on listening to her absurd logic. I say we vote off Carol!"_

" _Yeah!" Jimmy cheered._

* * *

Alejandro smirked.

This game was his…

 **To be continued…**


	3. The Big Sleep

**Episode 3: The Big Sleep**

* * *

 **Disclaimer- We, the Fanfiction authors, do not own Total Drama in any shape or form. All rights reserved for the true creators of Total Drama: Fresh TV, Teletoon, Cartoon Network (CN didn't make it, it premiered it to us, but yeah).**

Note- This was written by many and by many I mean a lot of talented Fanfiction writers who decided to give TDI a taste of their own version complete with both the original cast and an all new cast of interesting yet strange characters. Tell us who you're rooting for! It's gonna be a doozy!

Anyway, let's get on with the show!

 **Special thanks to CoGreen 2.0 for inspiration...**

* * *

 **Last time on Total Drama Island…**

48 campers slash contestants arrived to a crummy summer camp with hopes and dreams that I so happily crushed with great pleasure. We met sane characters like know-it-all Noah and leadership material Gabriel, and insane and criminally weird characters like nut job Izzy and blogger rivals Marisa and Sierra

For their first challenge, campers were instructed to dive into sea creature infested waters and afterwards they were delivered the task to make some sick hot tubs.

Omelette had a pet octopus that was so cruelly cooked. Penny and Cody hit it off as the first couple of the season….and probably gonna be the first couple to break up considering Penny has other plans.

In the end it was the Screaming Gophers that won the first challenge….

And the Killer Bass that ended up becoming the first team to lose the challenge and Carol, our Southern accented loser was the first to lose her dignity as the first camper to lose the chance at a hundred thousand big ones.

Will Cody realize Penny's plans?

Will Brian bring justice to Wawanakwa?

Will Chef serve decent food for the campers?

"What did you say?!" A vicious voice called.

Find out right now….on…

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!

*Insert theme song that no one will ever see*

* * *

It had been three days, and pretty much all of the campers were recovering from the first challenge, both physically and emotionally.

For the Killer Bass, it was particularly difficult, as they now had one less member than the other teams. However, they were determined to not be the underdogs…

The Screaming Gophers were on a high note, having won the first challenge. They felt good about themselves, and their chances. Maybe _just_ a little too confident for this fic? What?! Moving on…

The Savage Bunnies weren't doing much of anything, besides relaxing at the beach, which all the guys seemed to enjoy because Penny was wearing her swimsuit again. Sierra seemed jealous for some reason. Who knows?

As for the Raging Bears, oh boy. They were a handful.

David ran out of a building that they weren't supposed to have access to.

"Pieces of shit!" He was carrying what seemed like a cooked ham.

Izzy was running behind him with what appeared like a salad

"Hurry up!" She screamed. "They are on our tail!"

Brian was waiting in the bushes and popped out when they got closer.

"Over here! Follow me! Why? Because I'm BATMAN!"

"FOLLOW THE BATMAN!" Izzy yelled. "COME ON DAVID! THEY'LL NEVER GET US ALIVE!"

David jumped into the bush that Brian was in.

"Tell me why we are doing this again?"

"Because…." Brian started saying. "I'm Batman. And that building has secrets that need to be exposed!"

"Aaaaand we need to free the food for our team!" Izzy said.

David sighed.

"That's one way to make them tolerate me again."

* * *

 ** **Savage Bunnies (Guys Side)- Cody, Cole, Drake, Geoff, Trent and Tyler.****

The male half of the Savage Bunnies were being awfully quiet. _Too_ quiet, in fact.

Drake, Geoff and Tyler were asleep, leaving only Cody, Cole and Trent awake, in awkward silence.

"So….nice job last challenge, guys," said Trent, potentially starting a conversation. Cole looked bored and uninterested with the people he was left to interact with.

"Yeah, I think we did well," Cody said.

"Okay, we did pretty good...Except for the fact we almost lost the challenge," Cole said drily.

"Come on, Cole, don't be like that," Trent groaned.

Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, man. We just gotta do better this time, or it could be one of us on that Loser Boat. That guitar _is_ taking up quite a bit of space, wouldn't you say, Tyler?" Cole asked, as Tyler began to stir from his sleep.

"Uuuuuuh what?" Tyler said waking up.

"Cole, I don't mean to sound rude," Cody started. "But considering your attitude towards everyone and your refusal to jump last challenge….I don't think Trent is who people would want gone."

Cole smirked knowingly at Cody.

"Listen man, the only reason I didn't jump was because I didn't wanna have a televised death plummeting down a cliff like some crazy person. You guys aren't even that much older than me, but seemingly I'm of the soundest mind on this team," he replied back.

"Well then Cole….did we die?" Cody asked.

However, Cole was already snoring, having fallen back asleep.

"So like….are we eliminating him if we lose?" Tyler asked having fully woken up.

Trent nodded.

"We might…"

* * *

 ** **Savage Bunnies (Girls) - Katie, Marisa, Penny, Sadie, Sierra and Vikki****

The female half of the Bunnies weren't as quiet as their male counterparts, mostly in part of three very specific girls.

"Guys you should REALLY stop fighting," Marisa said slightly groaning.

"Well she won't stay away from Cody," Sierra yelled pointing at Penny.

"Can you blame me for noticing such a cute guy," Penny said with a grin.

"You don't care for him!" Sierra yelled at her. "You are only using poor Cody!"

"Awwww, someone's jelly," Vikki laughed.

"Vikki! Stay out of this," Sierra barked at her.

"If anything! I think Cody and Penny are cute together!" Sadie giggled.

"Why can't you see that she's nothing but a lying b*tch?!" Sierra whined.

"ENOUGH ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Marisa yelled angrily. "I know we're all stressed out but we can't just go around and rip each other's head off!"

Penny started to cry.

"Why won't she let me be happy?!"

Most of the girls (Except for Marisa who was still trying to calm down) death glared Sierra. Oh boy.

"She's obviously faking!" Sierra crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: What if Sierra's faking? Hmmmm?****

Katie and Sadie:

Sadie: OMG, Sierra is like so mean!

Katie: I know right can't she let Penny be with Cody!

Sadie: Yeah especially since they are sooooo cute together!

Katie: I know right?

(Both of the girls start squealing)

Sierra: Operation destroy Marisa is now number 2 on my list. Number one is making sure _Penny_ leaves this place in a bodybag!

Omelette: Sierra creeps me out… And not in the Pennywise kinda creepy. I mean _legit_ creepy.

Penny: They are so easy to play. (she's smirks and crosses her arms)

Marisa: Alright Sierra may be about to rip Penny's head clean off but I'm confident our team will be able to work together….At least I hope we will.

* * *

 ** **Killer Bass (Guys Side)- Alejandro, DJ, Jimmy, Justin, LK, Nonam****

The Bass boys were all sitting quietly; more so because none of them wanted to talk with each other.

"I don't get it," LK growled. "How? Just how?"

"Someone, swayed the votes," Nonam said as he looked up at Alejandro.

"Why are you looking at me _amigo?_ " Alejandro asked.

"Hmm? Oh, my bad. You were sitting in front of me," Nonam turned his head to look out the window.

"I see…." Alejandro said before smiling . "Anyway I'm confident that we shall win the next challenge so we won't need to go through with another ceremony."

"Sounds like a plan," Justin said also smiling .

"Yeah…" was all Nonam said.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: To trust and to not trust****

Nonam: Alejandro. He's a charming man with the strategic mind of salvation. He could be a formidable opponent. But he's like a snake. Once you provoke him, he will attack, which is why I will watch for whatever he says.

Alejandro: Nonam. He's a threat. He's smart and quite an opponent. It will be the battle of brains. And it's a battle _I'm_ going to win….

* * *

 ** **Killer Bass (Girls side)- Arianna, Beth, Heather, Lindsay, Omelette.****

"Thank god that loser is out of here," Heather said.

Beth looked in her direction.

"Why was she a loser? Because she grew up on the farm?" She asked.

"Obviously, people that are raised on farms are super disgusting," Heather responded.

Beth was taken aback by this but didn't say anything else. It wasn't worth her time.

"Eh, don't listen to her," Omelette said to Beth with a smile on her face.

"Thanks pal," Beth smiled at her.

"Eugh," Heather rolled her eyes. "Love…"

"I'm confused why is Haley still here?" Lindsay asked.

"Simple," Heather said. "People wanted Carol gone."

"I think people wanted you gone," Beth said.

* * *

 ** **Screaming Gophers (Guys Side)- Arti, Bucky, Darry, Duncan, Gabriel, Harold.****

"Really peasant?!" Darry asked Harold.

"What?" Harold asked, "It wasn't me!"

Darry glared at him, "You stole my cologne."

"No I didn't," Harold said.

"Well someone in here did and it's because of them I'm going to smell like _peasant_!" Darry growled.

Bucky grabbed Darry's shoulder.

"Take it easy there, Chance."

"I bet the dweeb did take it," Duncan said giving Harold a wedgie.

"Ahhh!" Harold yelled.

"Dude," Bucky chuckled, "How many times are you gonna do that?"

"Until it stops being funny," Duncan shrugged.

"We really shouldn't be accusing others," Gabriel said speaking up for the first time. "We need to be civil about this and my father would agree with me if he was here."

"I'll be civil alright," Darry said taking out a glove and smacking Harold with it. "Admit your guilt peasant!"

"Ow!" Harold exclaimed, "It wasn't me!"

Darry smacked him again and kept smacking him into Bucky held him back.

"Chance, stop!" Bucky ordered.

Darry took a couple of breaths and calmed down.

"Come on everyone we shouldn't get like this," Gabriel said. "It hasn't been long so we don't need unnecessary fighting."

"Speak for yourself," Duncan replied giving Harold another wedgie.

Gabriel gave a stern look at Duncan before looking over at Arti, hoping for some assistance.

"This one's yours," Arti shrugged.

Gabriel sighed.

"Well if you guys continue fighting we may come to face with an elimination and I don't want to have to go through with that," he sighed.

"Gabe's right," Bucky said. "We gotta get along and win this thing. We cause trouble a lot ourselves but if we worked together."

He smirked, "Imagine the trouble we can cause for the other teams."

"Thank you for the support," Gabriel said smiling a Bucky.

Darry crossed his arms, "Fine. You have me convinced."

* * *

 ** **Screaming Gophers (Girls Side)- Bridgette, Courtney, Eva, Sasha, Veronica, Yoshiko****

"Alright, girls, listen up," Courtney started to talk with her hands behind her back and she was pacing around.

"We won the first challenge yesterday and I intend to keep winning. To do that you guys are gonna have to do everything I say. I used to be a C-I-T so I know what I'm doing."

"No offense Courtney but Gabriel was the one that secured our win," Bridgette said.

"That was just beginners' luck." Courtney said, "He took charge and got lucky but with me in charge we will win every challenge."

"You didn't give us any reason to respect you," Eva growled. "All you did was bark orders at us."

"I agree," Sasha rolled her eyes. "For once….but you kept on screaming and yelling instead of helping us."

"I was trying to motivate you guys," Courtney replied frowning.

"Well, yelling only makes us get stressed out it doesn't help," Veronica said frowning.

" _Doi suru_ ," Yoshiko nodded in agreement. " _Ikutsu ka no ocha o motte imasu_."

She handed Courtney tea.

"What did she say?" Eva asked "I don't have the patience for another language."

"I said, 'I agree,'" Yoshiko smiled. "And I told Courtney to have some tea. It can calm the soul from stress."

Courtney looked the tea uncertain before starting to drink it. She sighed.

"This is good tea," Courtney smiled in relief. "Where did you get this?"

"It's part of our family heritage," Yoshiko smiled. "This tea can cure any type of stress and anger. You must all have some!"

Eva took a bag of the tea and stuffed it in her duffel-bag.

"Don't mind me," Eva coughed.

Veronica drank some of the tea as well.

"My God!' Veronica gasped. "This is scrumptious!'

" _Anata ga sore o suki tanoshidesu_!" Yoshiko bowed with a smile. "Glad you like it."

Courtney continued to sigh happily then returned to her leadership stance.

"I am totally ready for the next challenge!" Courtney laughed. "Bring it on!"

* * *

 ** **Raging Bears- Alice, Brian, Damien, David, Ezekiel, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lucy, Noah, Owen, Wendelle****

Izzy arrived in a little clearing in the forest holding the salad.

"Izzy got some more food!" She grinned as she placed it down.

"I am liking this," Damien grinned. "Guess David is worth something after all."

David placed down the ham he had stolen.

"Here you go…"

"Oh my gosh!" Owen exclaimed. "Am I in paradise?"

"We're not in Gotham, that's for sure," Brian munched on a delicious sandwich.

"Or Kansas, Toto!" Izzy gleefully grinned.

"Why did I get stuck with weirdos?," David groaned.

Alice took a bite out of a sub.

"Last I checked, you were a weirdo," Alice muttered.

"Alice have you seen some of the others?" Noah asked. "David is one of the normal ones."

"And who be the weirdos ye speak of big-headed lad?" Wendelle asked Noah.

"Well I'd rather not say Wendelle's name," Noah said.

"And last I checked, David killed a shark, so he isn't exactly normal," Alice said.

"It was me or the shark. And it was a pretty easy choice," David smirked.

"I know that feeling," Alice muttered.

"How you enjoying that sandwich Lucy, eh?" Ezekiel asked Lucy.

"Oh, it's rather-"

Lucy was suddenly pulled closer to Izzy..

"Careful Lucy, we don't want you picking up on homeschool right here," Izzy said. "We don't want you to be a feminist."

Lucy was suddenly dragged towards Leshawna.

"We don't want you being crazy either," Leshawna frowned at Izzy. "You keep your stinking hands off Lucy, ya dig?"

"Gee don't put your panties in a bunch," David said.

"What did you just say to me?" Leshawna asked.

"I said 'Don't put your panties in a bunch'. Are you like deaf?" David asked.

"I can make you deaf!" Leshawna rolled up her shoulders as Lucy tugged on her arm.

"Don't fight," Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, I agree with Lucy we shouldn't fight," Damien said.

"I agree, eh," Ezekiel stood up.

"Sit down!" Izzy pointed. "Class isn't in session yet!"

Ezekiel sat down.

"Good boy," Izzy said petting Ezekiel's head.

"So, what's the first lesson, eh?" He asked.

"You first lesson is learning that girls are stronger than boys," Izzy said "All we need to do is give him pain that equals the pain of labour."

"A kick to the balls should do," David grinned.

"No No No it's not painful enough!" Izzy said. "We need something more."

"Stab him in the stomach!" David said as he was now behind Ezekiel, holding a knife to him.

"No No No not painful enough!" Izzy said "We need to burn him a lot, they say that being burned alive is the second biggest pain of all just behind labour."

"No way we are doing that," Leshawna sighed. "He may be one insulting fool, but we ain't killing him."

"Boring!" David said before walking away to eat again.

* * *

 **Confessional: You're boring!**

Leshawna: (sighs) What do I think about my team? Well, everyone on it is either crazy, moody, and just too wack! The only people I think I would enjoy would be Lucy and Damien. Maybe Owen too. That white boy can sure make an angry bear smile.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Alejandro, Arianna, Beth, DJ, Heather, Jimmy, Justin, Lindsay, LK, Nonam, Omelette**

Jimmy, the last of the Bass to leave the cabins, joined the rest of his team to eat breakfast. Or, at least eat whatever Chef was calling breakfast this particular morning.

"Rise and shine, Jimbo! You'll need energy if we stand a chance of winning this challenge," LK smiled, offering Jimmy some of his food.

"You're just giving me that so you don't have to eat it," Jimmy replied, looking down at the unappetising food and capturing the perfect shot.

LK grinned and ruffled his hair.

"You're a smart kid, man. Don't let the others bring you down because you're younger."

Jimmy sighed.

"Whatever…"

"Alright team!" Arianna started to speak. "We need to put our all in this next challenge, whenever it may be. I also believe we can win this time!"

Justin put his arm around Arianna.

"Of course we can win. If it's a beauty contest, between me...and, well, me, we got this in the bag," he smirked.

Beth started to fawn over Justin.

"If it is a beauty contest, Justin has this!" Beth sighed dreamily.

"Yep, me and me alone!" Justin grinned.

"Ooh ooh!" Lindsay smiled. "Alejandro can help us win too! He's like, the Canadian Beauty!"

"Thank you for such a flattering compliment," Alejandro smiled at Lindsay.

Justin groaned.

* * *

 ** **Screaming Gophers- Arti, Bridgette, Bucky, Courtney, Darry, Duncan, Eva, Gabriel, Sasha, Veronica, Yoshiko****

All the members of the Screaming Gophers walked into the Mess Hall together, though they weren't exactly a united front.

Darry and Bucky were at the front of the group, talking to each other animatedly. An Intern came over to them and handed Bucky a letter.

"What is that?" Darry demanded, as Bucky began to open it.

"Ah, cool, it's from my aunt. My cousin Bicky applied to be an Intern. She doesn't know yet that I'm a contestant," Bucky replied, pocketing the letter.

Arti walked over to Bucky, having overheard the exchange.

"You have a cousin named Bicky? Did your family get lazy? You have a family member named Booky?" he smirked, finding it amusing.

Bucky glared at Arti. "Bicky's real name is Rebecca, it's a nickname. Booky's my other cousin, her brother. His real name's Bruce."

Darry tutted. "Such peasant names….".

"Jesus Christ…" Arti shook his head at Bucky.

"Your parents called you Arti. What, did they open a dictionary and pick a random word starting with A?" Bucky chuckled.

"Pretty much," He said as he got himself some coffee.

Bridgette looked at the guys fighting.

"You guys, cut it out. You _do_ wanna win the next challenge like we won the last one, right?"

"Hey, it's nothing personal," Arti said. "Just let us have fun."

Duncan looked over at Bucky. "Hey Buckster, about this Bicky….she cute?"

Bucky smirked, "You could say… I mean I wouldn't because she's my cousin but I'm pretty sure she'd like a guy like you."

"Really?" Duncan asked, "I should meet her."

Veronica, who had been talking to Sasha, overheard some of the conversation.

"Your cousin's gonna be an Intern? Where's she from?" Sasha looked pretty bored.

"She's from England." Bucky smiled at Veronica.

Veronica smiled back at Bucky. "So am I! What part is she from?"

"She's from somewhere called Essex" Bucky replied.

After hearing this, Veronica nodded. "I've been to Essex. It's….interesting."

"Where the hell is that?" Arti asked

"Somewhere." Bucky replied to Arti.

"Oh, I know where that is," He said sarcastically before walking away. Sasha followed him, for no particular reason.

"Maybe I should meet this Bicky," Darry said.

"Of course!" Bucky smiled.

* * *

 **Savage Bunnies- Cody, Cole, Drake, Geoff, Katie, Marisa, Penny, Sadie, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Vikki**

 **and**

 **Killer Bass- Alejandro, Arianna, Beth, DJ, Heather, Jimmy, Justin, Lindsay, LK, Nonam, Omelette**

Penny frowned at a bowl of….whatever was in front of her. She had managed to sneak whatever it was for her team.

"Alakazam!" Penny said and smoke appeared.

Penny's food moved from her plate to Geoff's. Penny now had a nice plate of eggs.

"Not cool dudette," Geoff said.

"Alakazam!" Penny said as smoke appeared this time it was bigger. When it cleared everyone had eggs on their plates...except for Sierra.

"Now that! That is cool!" Geoff smiled as he ate his eggs.

Cole looked over at the Bass table and laughed.

"Hey guys, why's there only ten of you?"

"We lost the last challenge, you loser!" Heather yelled.

"Last time I checked you're the one with the missing teammate," Cole replied.

"And last time I checked we didn't ask your opinion," Heather yelled, most of the Bass were glaring at Cole.

Jimmy looked at Cole derisively.

"Hey guys, do I have permission to punch him?"

"Dude, can you try not make enemies with the other team?" Trent asked Cole "It will make our team look bad."

"Don't argue with him," Drake said. "Let him dig his own grave."

"Well you guys will have to pin me down since I might help the kid from the other team in beating him up," Marisa said. "And I have a very powerful kick."

"No… I think he has a point. They should be eleven, not ten," Geoff said.

Heather looked around and noticed that indeed, one of them was missing.

"Alright! Where the heck is Nonam?" Heather asked.

"I'll go look for him," Arianna announced before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

Nonam was off on the beach writing things in the sand, trying to think of something. He was eating some fruit he had deemed safe. He needed some peace and quiet so he could concentrate. Also Chef's food was probably going to shorten his life.

"Hey Nonam," A familiar voice said.

He stopped writing and turned to look at the person.

"Oh, hey Arianna."

"What are you writing?" Arianna asked smiling sweetly.

"Just trying to calculate the votes…" He looked down at what he was writing. "Heather should have gone home… but it wasn't the case."

"Well I can assure you I voted for Heather, even if I defended her I realized soon after that Beth and LK were right," Arianna lied casually. "But who do you think voted for Carol?"

"Well Alejandro and Heather are a must… but if DJ, LK, and Jimmy received votes, that lowers the remaining votes to 9. Which means that Heather would have received maximum 4 votes," Nonam said.

"Well Chris may have emphasized DJ, LK and Jimmy because they messed up and not because they received votes," Arianna commented. "It would be a way to have some amount of drama."

Chef was walking around the beach, near to Nonam and Arianna. He scooped up some sand and sea creatures, putting it in a box marked 'Ingredients'.

Nonam looked over at Chef before turning to look at Arianna again.

"That could be a probability… but I'm also sure that they received votes… but I could be wrong."

"Why would someone vote for LK most of us did defend him after all and there was no way Heather is stupid enough to vote for him," Arianna said.

"Exactly, which is why someone else had to vote for him. Justin is a wild card… and I guess so is Omelette," Nonam was now in deep thought.

"Well Justin is likely to vote anyone who he considers ugly," Arianna said jokingly, when she realized Nonam wasn't paying attention to her anymore she smirked evil.

Nonam was back to writing in the sand. He tended to have moments like that.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers- Arti, Bridgette, Bucky, Courtney, Darry, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Gabriel, Sasha, Veronica, Yoshiko**

Harold was bored. He glanced at whoever was sitting nearest to him, who happened to be Arti.

"So, what do you think of that Nonam guy? Does he have _mad_ skillz?" Harold asked.

"Huh…? I guess," Arti said, not really in a mood for a conversation.

"Alright team, let's discuss our game plan," Gabriel announced. "As team leader I officially call this our first team meeting."

Darry yawned, looking uninterested.

"So over the past few days I have noticed we have some….problems," Gabriel said. "And I would like to suggest doing something that allows us to bond with each other."

"Excuse me? I don't recall you being elected as team leader! Since when is he team leader?" Courtney asked the rest of the Gophers.

Bucky shrugged.

"He did lead us to win the first challenge," he said.

Courtney huffed.

"I think we should have a formal vote before _anyone_ decides they're team leader."

Duncan smirked.

"Whatever, Princess."

"Once this challenge is done, we'll see who the team wants as their leader," Courtney decided, sounding bossy as usual.

"Fair enough," Gabriel said. "May the best win."

Courtney extended her hand for Gabriel to shake, as a show of sportsmanship.

Gabriel, being the polite gentleman shook Courtney's hand

The rest of the Gophers glanced between the two, they had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

Suddenly, the loud, booming voice of Chris McLean could be heard over the intercom. " **Listen up, campers! Meet me at the Campfire in five for your next challenge!"**

* * *

All the contestants were gathered around the campfire with Chris. They were waiting for him to start talking about the next challenge.

"What do you think it'll be?" LK asked Nonam, as the Bass gathered together.

"Don't know," Nonam said disinterestedly.

They eventually all arrived at the campfire. Chris was standing up and looked at them

"We have a little change of plans, originally you were all supposed to have a feast… but some people decided to steal the food. Specifically Brian, David, and Izzy!"

"WE REGRET NOTHING!" Izzy cackled.

"Worth it," David smirked.

"Justice was served," Brian nodded.

"That's cool brah, Penny already served us with some smokin' eggs!" Geoff smiled.

Chris sent a glare towards Penny before addressing everyone.

"I hope you all had a good night's rest!" He smirked.

"Oh, I did!" Omelette sung out.

"I didth too!" Beth lisped.

"Good! Because we will be doing an Awake-a-thon. I hope you can all stay up!" Chris smiled.

"The what now?" Marisa asked.

"You will be trying to stay awake for as long as it takes for the other teams to fall asleep. The last team standing wins," Chris told them.

"So, does the whole team have to stay awake together to win?" Jimmy asked Chris.

"As long as one member of your team is awake at the end, it's good," Chris said.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jimmy smiled.

Cole smiled confidently at his team.

"Guys, we got this. From what I saw, our team actually slept well, so we're not tired,"

Tyler threw his fist in the air. "WE GOT THIS!"

Cody high fived Tyler, also smiling with confidence.

Chris turned to walk away. "Your time starts now…"

* * *

 **(** ** **12 hour mark)****

To pass the time in the challenge, various people started talking to one another in an attempt to stay awake. Some odd conversational pairings were created because of this.

"You know, I once stayed awake for two days straight when the new Call of Duty game came out," Harold bragged to Katie and Sadie.

Cody overheard this and clapped his back. Noah sighed and shook his head.

"Call of Duty is a shit game," Arti said. "Also quit trying to keep the other team up."

Lindsay jogged up to Nonam.

"Hey, Norman! I'm going on a jog with Bertha to try and fall asleep! Do you wanna come with us?"

Nonam looked up at Lindsay.

"Huh… the goal is to try not to succumb to the urge to sleep."

Lindsay blinked and promptly started doing jumping jacks, right in front of Nonam.

"Well. Either way, that should keep you up… until you run out of energy and collapse," He told her.

"But you and Kyle said I can't sleep...this isn't sleeping!" Lindsay adamantly protested.

"Try not to strain yourself too much. Maybe talk to Beth. Having a conversation with someone should keep your mind focused to help you remain vivid," Nonam told her.

Jimmy took a picture of Nonam and Lindsay talking, without their permission. The camera flash was nearly blinding.

Nonam blinked several times, trying not to rub his eyes.

"Jimmy!"

Hearing his name, Jimmy walked over to Nonam.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, trying and failing to act oblivious.

"Save the camera for when it is night. The light emitted from it should help keep us awake," Nonam wasn't mad, he was struck with a genius idea.

Jimmy nodded, as LK came and sat down next him.

"So...who do we think is gonna fall asleep first on our team?" LK asked.

"I think it will be the kid over there," Heather said pointing at Jimmy.

"I'm standing right in front of you, you don't have to point," Jimmy frowned.

"Yeah but some of these losers are so moronic they might not realize who I'm talking about," Heather said.

LK frowned.

"But there's only like, three kids in the whole competition. We've only got one on our team, which is what I was talking about when I asked the question. No one on our team is that dumb...except maybe Lindsay."

At that very moment, Lindsay was taking part in a Savage Bunnies group huddle, unaware they were the wrong team.

Arianna approached Nonam.

"Hey there," She said.

Nonam looked up at Arianna and nodded.

"Good evening."

"Are you sleepy?" She asked.

"Not really, this is merely the 12 hour mark," Nonam told her.

"Well I see your point, I had to stay awake for hours during family outings so I can safely say that I'll last a while," Arianna replied.

"Long nights slaving away on projects for me," He said as he leaned back and lied down on the ground, looking at the sky.

Arianna lied down next to Nonam and started looking at the stars.

"We could do some stargazing, if you're up for it."

"I suppose we could," He said. He pointed at a star formation. "Easiest one to find is the big dipper. Then you position yourself from there to spot the other constellations."

Arianna smiled as Nonam started talking about constellations.

* * *

 **Confessional: Are you shining just for me?**

Arianna: Well I might as well spend my time talking to Nonam since he's the only person on my team who isn't brain dead.

Nonam: She's one of the most sane people on my team. I can't really speak about the others.

* * *

On the Screaming Gophers side, Darry had found a deckchair to sit on. He was trying to convince Sasha and Veronica to watch over him whilst he snuck a nap.

"You must do this, peasants! Or my father will have your heads!" Darry warned them.

"Look Darry this is too risky, nothing against you but this could really screw us over," Sasha said.

Darry glared at them, before stomping off, dragging the deckchair with him. When it got too heavy, he called Bucky to help him.

Nearby, Gabriel was talking with Harold and Arti.

Arti was looking at a tree and was tempted to slice it.

"Who wants me to cut down the tree?"

"I would love to see you using your mad skillz," Harold said excitedly.

"That could prove to be interesting," Gabriel said.

Arti gripped the sword handle and in a second, had cut the tree down with a loud thud.

"That's how it's done."

Harold and Gabriel clapped for Arti.

Meanwhile, Yoshiko was slumped against another tree, snoring loudly.

"And our first camper has succumbed to sleep!" Chris announced.

Courtney frowned in hearing this, she started doing exercise as a way to stay awake.

What Arti didn't know was that the tree he cut off landed on Duncan and knocked him out. Duncan groaned.

"Yeah, not sure if he's sleeping or in pain so…..he's out as well," Chris shrugged.

"What but that's unfair it wasn't his fault," Courtney whined.

"It was his fault for being near the tree in the first place," Chris told Courtney. "That reminds me, Damon, Hunter!"

A tall buff intern arrived with a gray T-shirt and shorts and sandals. He had combed brown hair and looked bored.

This was Hunter.

Another intern was beside him. He had short black hair and green eyes, he was wearing a dark blue hoodie and black jeans and he was also wearing blue converses, he looked kind of nervous.

This was Damon. **[1]**

Now, Captain Underpants aside, Chris grinned.

"Hunter, mind helping Duncan to the infirmary?" Chris asked Hunter.

"Sure thing," Hunter shrugged. "Why not?"

Hunter lifted the tree.

"And why did you need me here for?" Damon asked looking around nervously.

"I don't know," Chris shrugged. "Wanna fall down again?"

"What do you mean by-" Damon started.

Suddenly another tree fell on him followed by a third one.

"Not my fault," Arti said holding his katana.

"Hunter, ya might wanna bring Damon along as well," Chris grinned. Hunter rolled his eyes as he carried Damon, Duncan, and the tree.

"Now that the writers have introduced two interns let's continue normally," Chris said grinning.

"Uuuuuuuh what?" Bucky said confused.

"Nothing to worry about Bucky," Chris said.

Eva was listening to an MP3 player. Wait since when did Eva have that? She didn't arrive with it! Draaaaaaaaake!

Drake looked around, having heard his name. Imagined his name. Whatever. He shrugged and went back to staring at a tree.

Bridgette was now talking with Veronica and Sasha. Well, more like Sasha and Veronica are talking and Bridgette sometimes contributes to the conversation.

"And so I pummel the principal until he couldn't speak bad things about my parents!" Sasha grinned.

"Oh my, that must've took some courage," Veronica exclaimed.

"Veronica, I punch every teacher I find annoying," Sasha crossed her arms smirking.

"That may be so, but I wouldn't have been able to do such a thing," Veronica said

"Heh," Sasha laid back. "You need some excitement in your life."

Bridgette yawned….she was bored Sasha noticed this and grinned.

"Hey girls, wanna talk about boys?" Sasha asked.

Bridgette shot up.

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"We all got a crush," Sasha grinned. "Veronica's into that Bucky boy."

Veronica giggled.

"I am neither denying nor confirming your accusation," she said with a pinkish blush forming on her face.

"But I just can't figure you out," Sasha told Bridgette as she tapped her chin. "Who do you like?"

Bridgette whistled innocently, looking around at the guys who were trying to stay awake.

The guys were doing, some interesting things.

"No one, yet," she told Sasha.

"Riiiiiiight," Sasha grinned.

Drake continued to watch the tree, as he yawned. He suddenly started to see what appeared to be a gray raccoon, in a red sweater, swinging around on a vine.

Cody walked over to Drake.

"Hey man, are you OK?"

"I'm good." Drake smiled back. "Just watching the Raccoons."

Drake pointed to where there was… Nothing, at all.

Cody slowly backed away "Alright…"

* * *

 **(** ** **18 hours mark)****

Several people had already fallen asleep, from the Killer Bass side, DJ was lying down against a log, cuddling with an annoyed bunny.

Harold had fallen asleep nearby the trees, Arti had left him there because he was getting annoyed.

Lucy was snuggled up against Leshawna, sleeping. Leshawna was trying her best not to also fall asleep but that was proven difficult with Lucy there.

Noah had also fallen asleep, Owen poked him several times to wake him up, but to no avail.

Geoff had been playing music to try and stay awake, but used all his energy in the dance off between him and bizarrely, Ezekiel. He was now slumped in a corner, snoring with his hat covering his face.

"That's what he gets for dancing with a feminist!' Izzy shook her head at Geoff.

"That's a bit harsh, eh," Ezekiel frowned. "Thought you were going to teach me or something."

"I will I just need to find a way to burn you alive without killing you," Izzy said.

Ezekiel sighed.

Katie and Sadie had fallen asleep together. How cute.

Marisa and Sierra were in a death glaring contest. Oh boy. Well at least it helped them stay awake.

Courtney was moving her feet to kept herself awake.

Meanwhile Gabriel was standing stoically. He was observing the competition and he didn't seem to be tired.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: That idea didn't work at all.****

Courtney: That was the worst idea ever. I'm just tiring myself! Gah, Gabriel must be getting to me.

Gabriel: I'm quite accustomed to staying up late, my father did a good job in training me to not need much hours of sleep

* * *

Bucky was leaning against a tree. He spotted Veronica and walked towards her.

"Hey Veronica," Bucky grinned.

"Hello Bucky," Veronica smiled at him. "Feeling woozy yet?"

"Me and woozy?" Bucky asked. "Never."

"How tough," Veronica chuckled. "As for me, I think I won't make it past 24."

"I'll help you if you want," Bucky grinned at Veronica.

"How?" Veronica asked.

"Uh….I don't know," Bucky shrugged.

"Well since you don't have any I could show you mine," Veronica said coyly.

"Your what?" Bucky asked.

"My idea of staying awake," Veronica said as she leaned closer to Bucky.

Bucky gave a blush. He leaned closer to Veronica…..and…

"I SHIP IT!"

The voice was ominous, oh wait. It was just Izzy. Sasha grinned at this.

* * *

Penny was still awake. She seemed to be getting tired and was leaning her head on Cody for support.

LK had also fallen asleep and can you blame him? He's an early riser.

Brian was peering down from a tree. He didn't seem tired.

He's Batman aft-

" _I'm_ Batman!" Brian said.

"WE KNOW!" David yelled.

Justin had passed the time staring at himself in a mirror. Now that the mirror had vanished in mysterious circumstances, he had succumbed to dream land, where he was surrounded by mirrors. What a lunatic!

Darry worn himself from bossing everyone around and fell asleep.

Jimmy saw that Arianna was about to fall asleep. He shook her quickly before she could.

"Hey, what the heck?" Arianna snapped before seeing that people were staring.

"Please refrain doing that out of nowhere," She added, quickly regaining her composure.

Jimmy shrugged.

"Hey, I just don't want our team to lose more people."

"But you could reaaaaally have handled that better," Arianna said sweetly.

* * *

 ** **Confessional - Jimmy really shook her up****

Arianna: Ugh, the nerve of that stupid little kid, he just earned a little bit of my wrath, well I can't lose my composure in front of everyone. (she sighs)

Jimmy: I think Arianna kinda overreacted. I thought she was nice. I was only trying to help…

* * *

 **Nonam turned to look at Arianna. "Maybe going for a walk would help you out?"**

"That would be great Nonam," Arianna said with a smile. "I'll be right back so don't fall asleep."

He looked back at the sky. "It won't be happening any time soon…"

Arianna giggled before heading out to take a stroll.

* * *

Beth and Lindsay were running on the beach, although they were starting to get exhausted.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Beth asked.

Lindsay shook her head.

"Hey you guys," a voice chuckled.

Beth looked around.

"Who's there?" she asked, spitting her words out.

"Who else?" Heather followed them, smirking.

"Oh, it's Heather," Beth frowned.

"I'm a little hurt you two didn't invite me on your little trip. Us girls have to stick together!" Heather smiled insincerely.

"You weren't like that on our first day," Beth said glaring slightly at Heather.

"Bertha, be nice to Heathen," Lindsay said.

"Heather," Heather corrected Lindsay. "Anyway, I was thinking. Would you two like to be in an alliance with me? Together, we can make it to the final three!"

"The final three? Yay!" Lindsay clapped her hands.

"Pass," Beth shook her head.

"And why is that Beth?" Heather asked, her anger apparent in her voice.

"Who says you won't betray us?" Beth asked. "I'm not taking that chance. You shouldn't either Lindsay."

"But she promised us to take to the final three," Lindsay said "I'm not missing this opportunity."

"Yeah, I'm out of here," Beth said leaving Lindsay and Heather alone. The latter glaring at her.

Somewhere, a person overheard everything.

* * *

 **Confessional: REJECTED!**

Heather: Beth rejected my proposal? Oh no….that's gonna be a mistake she will never forget….

* * *

At the infirmary, lay Damon, Duncan, and tree.

Hunter sighed and saw the other intern. Female.

One wore a classic pink nurse outfit. She had blonde hair that covered one eye and had a white medical mask. She was fixing up Duncan's and Damon's injuries.

"How are they Mina?" Hunter asked the nurse.

"Just….a bunch of stitches," Mina told Hunter. "That'll help. Yes. That'll help."

"You already said that,' Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh did I?" Mina shivered. "I didn't mean to…."

* * *

After a considerable amount of time, which this writer was too lazy to specify, a few more of the campers began to fall asleep. This is Nathan. Time for the 24 hour mark.

The most obvious of these was Owen, who was somehow snoring, burping and farting simultaneously in his sleep.

Leshawna also followed the lead of Lucy, who was fast asleep in her arms. Now, they were asleep together, with Lucy snuggling into the older girl. Aw, the feels, you guys! So cute.

Cole was still wide awake, grinning sadistically at the others still in play.

"Stay awake, guys! We've gotta win this!" he encouraged his remaining teammates.

In a weird, ironic twist which probably could've only happened in this fic, one of the Bunnies fell asleep immediately after Cole spoke.

"Huh, I guess Tyler _can_ do something right…" Cole quipped as the failed jock slumbered.

Chris was bored, "Intern! Get me a coffee!"

Soon enough, an overly tanned, yet attractive girl ran up to Chris and handed him a coffee. Bucky smiled at the sight of her. She saw him and gasped.

"Bucky!" The girl exclaimed.

"Hey Bicky," Bucky smirked.

Bicky ran up and hugged him.

"This is so exciting! Not only do I get to be on a show with Chris McLean, I have the best cousin ever here with me!" Bicky said.

"Good to see you too Bick," Bucky chuckled hugging her back.

Darry stared at them after waking up, then rubbed his eyes.

He looked again and his jaw dropped at the sight of Bicky.

"What a _beauty_ …" Darry was shocked looking at the girl.

Eva pushed him down in frustration.

"That's for falling asleep on us."

"Don't blame me for these peasants being so boring," Darry said as he stood up.

"Hey, Sasha, fancy going for a swim to try and keep us awake?" Veronica asked, looking around for her new friend.

"Wanna skin-dip?" Sasha asked, smirking.

"No time for that!" Chris grinned at Sasha and Veronica. "Our score is now tied up! Meaning..."

"Uh, Chris? That musician guy from the Bunnies fell asleep," Nonam pointed out, jerking his head towards a snoozing Trent.

"Oh, come on!" Cole complained, glaring at Trent as he slept. Suddenly, Cole let out a yawn. He looked very, very worried.

"I guess that idea will have to suffice later," Chris grinned.

Suddenly, loud screaming could be heard as Arti and Jimmy, who hadn't been seen around the campfire for a while, ran back towards the others, with one of the bears following after them.

"Aaah, it's gonna get us!" Jimmy yelled, trying to protect his camera. "It's gonna ruin our pretty faces for my scrapbook!"

Suddenly David jumped onto the bear with a knife, "I got this!"

A card was tossed at the bear.

"You're too slow Dave," Alice frowned, rolling her eyes as she shuffled her cards. "By the way, six of spades."

David narrowed his eyes at Alice. The bear got scared and threw him off. "Thanks."

Jimmy smiled at Arti.

"Thanks for having my back and not leaving me, dude. I coulda died if you hadn't fended the bear off when it tried to get me, even worse, he coulda ruined my face!" he complimented the so-called Sword Wielder.

Arti looked at Jimmy, "Wait, you were with me?"

Jimmy nodded, assuming Arti was joking.

"Eh, didn't notice," Arti shrugged and went back to his team.

Jimmy spotted Lucy. He snapped a picture of her and continued on.

Ezekiel fell asleep shortly afterwards, bizarrely picking his nose in his sleep.

"Ew, that's like, so gross!" Gwen moaned, having been directly facing the homeschooler.

"He's a feminist!" Izzy hissed towards Gwen.

Alejandro carefully surveyed the other campers that were still awake. Of them, he could identify Cole, Courtney and Izzy as being serious opposition in this challenge.

Marisa glared at Sierra. It was a glaring contest. Not a staring contest. A glaring contest.

"Would you two give it a break?" Cody asked. "Drake, back me up buddy."

"I'm having a glaring contest at Peppa," Drake told Cody. "I can't do anything right now. Oh, and Peppa's a British pig. But she's awful…."

Cody sighed. Penny scooted next to him.

"Wanna take a walk around the woods?" Penny asked him.

"Sure thing," Cody grinned. Sierra gasped and looked at Penny and Cody.

"Ha!' Marisa laughed. "I won!"

But Sierra didn't listen to her as she was marching towards Penny and Cody.

Bridgette was starting to get sleepy but she had to stay up. She had to avoid all temptations. And that's when Sasha splashed water on Bridgette's face.

"Thanks Sasha," Bridgette coughed a bit.

"No problem Malibu," Sasha grinned.

Bucky remembered he now had a cousin that was an Intern. He went looking for Bicky, trying to find someplace comfortable to lie down but _not_ sleep.

* * *

Some more people started to drop in a sleep. Lindsay could no longer stay up and eventually passed out. Beth was sitting beside her and was trying to stay up, but she was having a hard time.

Jimmy eventually fell asleep, next to Lucy. He smiled in his sleep then woke up. He blushed, yet he seemed happy. Lucy yawned and saw Jimmy next to her and jumped back in surprise. She quickly ran off, leaving Leshawna behind. He hoped no one saw that.

"I'm BATMAN!" Brian said, standing on top of a tree, looking at Jimmy. "And I saw that. For I am the night!"

"Ah!" Jimmy groaned. "How can I do that to some girl I like?!"

Cole was getting restless and irritated. He saw David and walked over to him.

"Hey, David! Wanna arm wrestle?" he challenged the slightly older boy.

"As if I'm arm wrestling with a kid like you," David said. "Even Tyler could put up more of a fight than you."

Cole snarled.

"I'm not a kid. My birthday's in a few weeks. FYI, I happen to be the Arm Wrestling Champion….at the orphanage I live in…..for troubled boys."

"Yeah yeah yeah kid," David said. "Alright I'll do it just to shut you up, chicken."

Cole beat David after a few minutes and smirked.

"I'm the Arm Wrestling Champion at home _and_ here! I'll give you a rematch sometime."

Damien raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"David, guess you got beaten by a kid," Damien laughed.

"Shut up he obviously somehow cheated. You try and beat him," David said, too proud to admit he lost.

Cole flexed his winning arm, glancing at Damien and raising an eyebrow.

"No cheats," Alice told David. "As the Gambling Queen, I can tell when someone cheats."

"Well I can show you some other games where you can cheat without anyone noticing," David said smirking. "We just need a nice and comfortable bed."

"Believe me, I would have cut you up if we did something like that," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're the one that's missing out," David said.

In the midst of all this, Bridgette became the latest camper to fall asleep. She was so tired that she fell asleep standing up, on a plank of wood she imagined was a surfboard.

"And Bridgette's out!" Chris exclaimed.

"Gee Chris, we totally didn't see that," Noah said in his sleep. Even in his dreams, he is sarcastic.

Vikki had given up trying to entertain the others for now as she too fell asleep, lying across Noah.

Omelette walked over to Beth, who was sitting by a sleeping Lindsay.

"So Beth, what's up?" Omelette asked.

"Oh nothing much. What about you?" Beth asked.

"Boooooooored," Omelette yawned.

"Maybe we should talk a bit to pass time," Beth suggested.

"Certainly!" Omelette sported a grin. "Sooooo… Been eyeing any cute guys recently?"

"Well, Justin is reaaallly hot," Beth giggled.

Omelette smiled. "Well, I can see that. He's tall, dark, handsome… And…"

She took out a piece of paper from her hat, and chuckled.

"From a grade from D to A, he's an A Plus," Omelette confirmed, as she placed the paper back in her hat.

Beth could only smile back.

* * *

Cole was starting to look more and more exhausted as time went on.

"Man, I could use a hot cup of coffee right now," he said out loud, before turning to Drake, who was nearby.

Drake shrugged.

"Come on people can't you just SLEEP?" Chris said.

The campers groaned.

"Alright let's pull out some of the big guns," He said.

Hunter came over.

Nonam sat up to see what Chris was talking about. Probably wasn't going to be good, but he had ways to counteract them.

Hunter pulled up beds. Four Very VERY comfortable beds. The ones you would see in hotel suites. So comfortable that heaven itself would open for it. In fact-

We get it already!

Fine, I'll stop...

Breaking fourth walls aside.

"No!' Gwen gasped. "You wouldn't!"

Bucky glanced at Veronica, then one of the beds. Dirty minded boy...

"Yes," Chris grinned. "I would."

Izzy had pulled up roots from the ground, making a kind of headdress. Most of her clothes were torn and she had war paint on her body. She was running around, making noise, annoying just about anyone she saw.

"What the?" Cody raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take a bed for two," David grinned as he looked at Ali-

"No," was all she said, flipping her card again. Not the middle finger, the card.

"Come on Alice it will be fuuuuuun," David said grinning.

"I would gladly do it," Alice smiled at David.

"Really?" David asked.

"No," Alice frowned.

David pouted as he sat down on one of the stumps

Sierra smiled, looking delightfully maniacal from lack of sleep. She eyed Cody.

"Cody, would you like to…..get busy?" Sierra grinned.

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"...Uh…" Cody was wide-eyed. "Goodbye!"

He ran off. Sierra chased him down.

"Here we go again," Marisa said sighing. "Good luck Cody."

"Can I take a bed?" Gwen asked, looking bored, walking towards a bed and climbing on. Without removing the covers, she simply lies on it and falls asleep instantaneously.

"You know what!" Eva yelled. "I'm going for the beds."

She marched towards one of the beds and instantly fell asleep. Wait is she scowling while she sleeps?

"Well, looks like we won't have a turn," Sasha shrugged.

"Hey, where's Penny?" asked Cole, looking for the budding magician. "She better not be asleep!"

"Well knowing her she would probably make it look like her eyes are open when they really aren't," Gabriel commented.

"Is that so?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "I will have to disqualify Penny for that. Who knows if she's sleeping?"

Faint snoring could be heard under Penny's breath. It was only obvious if you were listening out for it, which Chris now was.

"Case in point," Chris nodded.

Beth and Omelette had fallen asleep in each other's company. They'd had a long, interesting conversation which by the time it had reached its conclusion, both girls felt like they'd made a new friend on the island.

"Arr me mateys! We be not giving up now!" Wendelle said.

"Yeah pirate girl is right!" Izzy said excitedly.

Brian dropped down from the tree.

"We must stay alert… Evil could be lurking," Brian said in his Batman voice.

Nonam looked at the remaining people. Not many were left. But they had stayed up this long so they could be considered a threat.

Arianna yawned.

"Wow, everyone is dropping like flies."

Sasha and Veronica were lying beside Bucky and Arti, just relaxing. Bucky had gotten a mattress from Bicky, which he shared with Veronica. It was just too tempting for Veronica to give in any longer, as she fell asleep against Bucky's chest.

David grinned and took a picture of Bucky and Veronica.

Arti was sharpening his blade because it got blunt from being used on trees.

Damien had been walking around the campfire, taking his surroundings in when suddenly, Izzy jumped on his back from outta nowhere.

"What the-?" Damien asked, startled as Izzy started chanting.

"Izzy shall not sleep! Izzy shall not sleep!" she yelled loudly into Damien's ear.

But then Izzy falls asleep. Whoops…

Alejandro kept watching everyone. He wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, but he was getting there. He looked over at Heather.

"Hello Heather, mind having a conversation so we could stay up longer?"

"Ugh I don't need-" Heather started saying before thinking about how tired she was "You know what...I do actually need to talk to someone."

"Then I am your _hombre_ ," Alejandro grinned at her.

"Yeah yeah yeah just wipe that grin off your face," Heather said.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Alejandro told her

"Ugh why did I accept talking to you again?" Heather asked rhetorically.

"Because if you don't, you'll fall asleep," He grinned some more.

Heather huffed in frustration.

"Well lay it on me Alejandro what's your deal?" She asked.

He put a hand on his chest.

"I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Well you defended me before the first campfire ceremony why did you do that?" Heather asked.

"Because I see your usefulness to the team," It was partially the reason why.

Heather narrowed her eyes.

"Alright I'll believe you for now," She said.

Nonam was pacing around now to try and get his blood pumping again. He was getting tired. He wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into Arianna.

"Ouch!" Arianna exclaimed.

Nonam quickly looked at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He looked really worried.

"I wasn't looking where I was going," He mumbled.

"No its ok Im fine," Arianna said "I know you're tired"

He yawned.

"Yeah… I need something to keep me awake," He spotted Jimmy's camera and pointed it towards him.

"What are you doing?" Arianna asked.

"You'll understand," He clicked the button and they were both flashed with a blinding light that really woke them up.

"Well I guess that works," Arianna said still feeling the temporary blindness that comes with bright flashes.

"This should help us remain active for a few more hours," He smiled at her.

Arianna smiled in return.

* * *

 **Confessional: Who knew Nonam was such a flasher**

Arianna: Ugh how long will this take. It's so annoying having nothing interesting happen.

Nonam: Judging by how long we've been going and how exhausted everyone looks. Including their inexperience with staying up super late, I can conclude that this challenge will end soon.

* * *

Drake, now feeling super sleepy, started to imagine duck versions of Courtney, Sasha, and Marisa wagging their butts, as a duck version of Beth, holding a cane, hopped in front of him. He started to freak out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Cody looked over at Drake.

"Huh… is everything okay?"

Drake grabbed Cody and started to shake him.

"No! Everything's not okay! Don't you see them?" he pointed at the girls who he thought had turned into ducks.

Cody looked over at the four girls and shook his head.

"They are just girls, if you need help talking to one of them, I'm your man," He grinned.

"No they are not girls!" Drake exclaimed.

Cody scooted away from Drake slowly.

Sierra noticed Drake was getting handsy with Cody and ran over to him.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled at him.

Drake also saw Sierra as a duck.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" He yelled as he ran away from Sierra.

"I don't get that guy sometimes," Cody shook his head.

"Me neither," Marisa and Sierra said in unison before death glaring each other. Oh boy.

Arti had taken out a deck of cards and started playing with Bucky and Gabriel.

And Gabriel just kept winning, god darn he had a good poker face.

Bucky thought for a moment.

"Hey, Arti… where did you get these cards?"

Arti had a blank expression.

"Huh…."

Suddenly an angry Alice came stomping over.

"Give them back."

"Ummmm give what back?" Arti asked sheepishly.

She crossed her arms.

"My cards!"

"Did you steal cards from Ms. Alice Arti?" Gabriel asked

"What? Nooo," He tried to act innocent and did a bad job.

"You really shouldn't gamble," Gabriel said. "You're a terrible liar."

"It doesn't take a gambler to notice that," Alice said blandly. "Give back my cards…..or die."

She took out one extra card.

"You do not want to know what card this is," she said.

"Calm down Ms Alice how about we play a round?" Gabriel said.

"You can play with us," Arti suggested.

"..." Alice considered this for a moment. "Alright but we are playing with real money. And I'm dealer."

Gabriel shrugged, he didn't have much to lose.

Bucky and Arti glanced nervously at each other before nodding.

She took the deck of cards and started shuffling them.

"You just signed off your money to me," She grinned.

"We'll see about that Miss Alice," Gabriel said smirking.

Arti and Bucky were unsure they thought of the possibility that this could end badly for both of them….

Alice dealt the cards and then when she was done, looked at her cards. But her face was unreadable. Did she have good or bad cards? Who knew.

Gabriel had also a pretty good poker face….What can he say he had a lot of practice.

In the short time that they were playing, Arti and Bucky were already beaten and it was down to Gabriel and Alice for the money.

Alice hummed a theme as she looked at her cards.

Gabriel looked at the cards with a stoic expression

Alice raised the amount of money that was bet.

The game was taken so long that Arti and Bucky actually got bored and fell asleep. Rip.

Brian remained in his tree, watching everyone with close eye contact. Some people were getting pretty tired. But he was an agent of the night, he was veangance, he was _the_ night, **he was BATMAN!** and thus, could endure long periods of no sleep. Why? Because he's BATMAN!

Brian looked around.

"How dare someone use Double Batman," Brian growled.

Wendelle had passed out because screw this. This is no life for a pirate.

Drake was slowly losing it more and more. Everyone had now turned into a character from a cartoon of such. And they were all staring at him, with those creepy eyes. Oh god!

"Drake are you well?" Gabriel asked worried about his competition.

"Leave me alone Timmy!" he screamed at Gabriel.

"Timmy?" Gabriel asked.

He started to freak out so much that he slowly began to fall.

And immediately, a dancing weird anime guy in a bunny suit began to dance around him with this weird Japanese music playing. A masked wolf came as well and this homosexual sun god danced around as well. Drake groaned.

"What the actual f***," Drake groaned before passing out for reals. This is why drugs aren't good for ya. Except for Nathan, apparently. Hopefully.

Cody raised an eyebrow at Drake.

Chris looked at the remaining fifteen.

"Seems like I need to do something else to put you to sleep… And luckily I have just the thing," Chris grinned.

"What is it Chris? Get on with it," Heather snapped.

"How would you all like, massages," He grinned some more.

"Say what now?" Courtney asked, speaking up for the first time in hours.

It has now been 48 hours since the start of the challenge.

Chris snapped his finger and in came some people who specializes in massages. One of them started to give a massage to Courtney.

Damien became engrossed watching Courtney's massage. His head started to droop down, his eyes slowly closing. His mind was completely relaxed and he let go of the pressure in trying to stay awake.

"Wow, he fell asleep by watching a massage..." Cole said. "What a sucker."

"I'm just glad it's one less person to worry about," Cody replied, as he glanced at the rest of the last fourteen.

"Still doesn't change the fact he's a sucker," Cole laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well then how about you get a massage," Chris said with a grin as the masseur walked up to Cole and started massaging him.

Alejandro was appreciating his relaxing massage.

"Si, si! This is _estupendo_! Remember Bass, try to not fall asleep."

"Sasha, have you had any thoughts on who you want as team leader?" Courtney asked, noting that she, Sasha and Gabriel were the only three Gophers remaining.

Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care who leads the team, as long as we keep winning."

Gabriel was liking the massage but he didn't seem to be going to sleep soon.

Nonam was staring in Gabriel's direction. He wasn't intentionally eyeballing Gabriel, but he figured that focusing on one area would help him stay awake. It seemed to be working thus far, as his eyes were practically peeled open.

Unfortunately at this point Arianna was too tired to keep going, so she accepted the nice embrace of sleep, her head resting on Nonam's shoulder.

For a brief moment, Nonam stopped staring at Gabriel, noticing that Arianna had fallen asleep and was leaning against him.

"Sh**," he said., sounding annoyed and frustrated, having now lost his main companion.

"What's your problem?" Cole asked Nonam.

Nonam looked back at Cole like he was some kind of idiot.

"Figure it out yourself," he replied sourly.

Marisa and Sierra giggled at Nonam's response before death glaring each other. Oh boy.

Someone tried to give Nonam a back massage, but he grabbed their arm and pressed one of their pressure points, making them collapse to the ground.

Courtney had fallen asleep because of the massage she had received.

Cody was getting more worried as more people were starting to fall asleep. Marisa felt she was getting tired.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

Cody smiled nervously but started to drift away.

Sierra ran over to him and grabbed him

"Cody! No! Don't go! Nooooooo!" She screamed out as he fell asleep.

Brian watched everyone who was slowly dropping. He wasn't even tired in the slightest, was now the 60 hour mark. He jumped from tree to tree trying to get a better vantage point.

Alice was still locked in a game with Gabriel.

"Ready to give up?" She smirks.

"In your dreams," Gabriel replied.

"Oh, don't worry. You will be dreaming soon," She smirks some more.

"I'm not letting my team down by sleeping," Gabriel said smirking.

She leaned closer.

"Are you sure…? Anyways, time to show your cards."

Gabriel smirked as placed down his cards, revealing a four of a kind.

Alice looked shocked before she put her cards down and reveal her royal flush. She took all the money from Gabriel and got up.

"Good game," She smiled as she walked away with her cards. She just made a good amount of money.

Gabriel sighed as he watched her walk away. He turned to talk to Arti and Bucky, who he hadn't realized, both fell asleep. He looked around for anyone else and noticed Sasha. He got up and walked over to her.

"I guess it's just us," Gabriel said.

Sasha looked over at him and nodded.

"It would seem."

"And then there were eleven," Cole confidently smirked, as he too noticed the sleeping Arti and Bucky.

Marisa looked over at Cole.

"What do we do now?"

Cole shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, stay awake? It's kinda the point of the challenge".

"No shit Sherlock," Sierra replied.

Cole glared back at Sierra.

"I'm gonna subscribe to your blog when we're finished here," he told Marisa.

Marisa smirked triumphantly.

David rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was starting to feel sleepy…

"Oh, is tough guy getting tired?" Alice asked, with a smirk.

David narrowed his eyes at her.

"We've been up for almost three days, give me a break"

"Justice has no break," Brian said from a tree.

Suddenly, there was a loud thudding sound as Sasha hit the ground, snoring loudly, making pig-like noises in her sleep, much to the amusement of the others.

"Another one bites the dust," Heather commented, sounding smug.

"Where's the muck for her to roll around in?" Alice laughed.

Nonam glanced over at Alejandro and Heather. Great, he thought, stuck with those two...

Heather noticed that Nonam was looking at her funny.

"What do you want, dweeb?"

Without breaking a sweat, he said, "Just wondering how you are still here."

"What? Because I can stay awake?"

"I meant on the island. But whatever," Nonam rolled his eyes. The sleep was starting to get to him.

Gabriel looked around. He realized he was alone; all of his team had fallen by the wayside. It was down to him to get the victory.

* * *

 **Confessional: He walks a lonely road**

Gabriel: This could go two ways: I fall asleep now and I get eliminated or I stay a while until another team goes out completely which in turn gets the approval of my team.

* * *

Marisa glanced at Cole, who was the lesser of two evils within the remaining Bunnies.

"If I fall asleep now, would you hold it against me?" Marisa asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Cole carefully considered the question.

"You've gotten this far, which is pretty impressive. Obviously we need as many people as possible and I don't really want to be left alone with Sierra. I don't think you'd have anything to worry about if we do lose, but that doesn't mean I'll help you for the whole show. It's based on this challenge only".

"Thanks, that's like the nicest thing I heard you say," Marisa said.

"Nonam, how are you feeling?" Alejandro enquired, taking note of the remaining Bass. "Are you fully awake?"

He shook his head.

"Not fully. Humans aren't meant to remain awake for long consecutive periods of time."

* * *

A few more hours passed, during which Alice and David inexplicably fell asleep in each other's arms, unbeknownst to them. It was a split second, photo finish between them so neither could claim they outlasted the other.

Sierra and Marisa started engaging in another glaring competition. Of course this is the only "Entertaining" thing they could do.

Cole shook his head at them.

Alejandro's eyes started to close a little but it has been a long three days. Suddenly everyone around him collapse, thinking he won, he grinned.

But unfortunately, he was dreaming. Rip.

And Heather was cuddling with him. Soooooo CUTE.

"Goddammit," Nonam mumbled to himself.

Cole looked around to see his team was the one with the most members left.

But his joy was short lived once he noticed that Marisa and Sierra fell asleep at the same time during the glaring contest.

Chris looked at all four teams and stepped up.

"And we have reached, the final four of the challenge! One of each team! Isn't that interesting?"

"No. It was just a way for the writers to create fabricated tension," Damon said suddenly appearing behind him. He had healed rather quickly. Let's thank Mina.

"Go back to work!" Chris yelled at him.

"YES CHRIS!" Damon said dutifully before tripping and landing next to the campfire. Which in turn made his clothes catch fire so he ran off the area screaming all to the lake.

Many people who were sleeping for a while jolted up, now awake.

Chris chuckled.

"Now that I got my entertainment for the day let me show your last obstacle for this challenge," He said.

"Batman can endure anything," Brian said.

Chris got a book from….Somewhere.

"The history of Canada. A pop-up book which was mostly written by people who aren't even from Canada." **[2]**

"Batman can endure almost anything," He said after.

"Greaaaaaaaaaaaaat," Nonam said groaning.

"Come on everybody it isn't that bad. All citizens need to know the history of our nation," Gabriel said proudly.

Chris opened up the book.

"Chapter one… the beaver," His voice was now monotone.

Cole and Nonam groaned.

Alice slowly woke up and realized David was basically sleeping up against her. She freaked out and shoved him off her.

"What were you doing?!" She screamed out.

David, however, was still asleep. He didn't wake up with Damon's screams of horror and suffering or by Alice pushing him into the hard ground

He was a heavy sleeper. Give him a break.

* * *

 ** **Confessional: We all knew David was creep. We all knew...****

Alice: David. You earned a ticket…..with the Nine of Clovers.

David: (He was sleeping in the confessional. How did he get there?)

* * *

Nonam was starting to get even more drowsy around the second chapter while Gabriel seemed intrigued. Brian was still up in a tree, thus, ignoring Chris. And lastly, Cole was losing his mind because of how boring it was.

"This is soooooooooooo frickin boring," Cole said groaning.

Nonam nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"You two have no appreciation for our nation," Gabriel said.

"Can one of us please drop," Cole asked.

"Well if you're so eager why don't you do it yourself?" Nonam asked.

Cole got up and walked over to Nonam.

"I can make you drop."

"I highly doubt that…" Nonam said.

"Cole be warned….I will not tolerate this attitude," Gabriel said.

"I won't either…." Brian said. "Because I'm Batman."

Cole looked over at Gabriel. "How about you shut up, you aren't even on my team!"

"Well I said when I got here that I hoped for a fair game and I don't think that is appropriate behaviour," Gabriel said.

The loser campers that were awake stared at the argument that was going on.

"You aren't going to get a fair game!" Cole yelled as he went to punch Gabriel.

Fortunately, someone stopped Cole's fist from hitting Gabriel.

It was Nonam.

"Woah there who do you think you're dealing with?" Cole asked Nonam as he narrowed his eyes.

Nonam was looking at the floor.

"I could say the same about you…"

"Oh that's it you're gonna get it weirdo," Cole said angrily.

Most of the campers groaned at Cole's antics.

Nonam rolled his eyes and used his feet to sweep Cole's feet and make him lose balance.

Cole did indeed fall but used his legs to smack Nonam in the face as he was falling. Cole landed on his back.

Nonam fell back once he was kicked in the face, but used his hands to boost himself back up onto his feet

Cole got back onto his feet.

"So maybe you look tougher than you seem."

"And you look as weak as you are," Nonam said.

He was angered by that and ran at Nonam, who simply moved out of the way at the last moment as Cole ran past him. He elbowed Cole in the back.

He stumbled before turning towards Nonam.

All the other campers were watching the fight happen.

"Where did you learn how to fight?" Cole yelled at him.

"Self taught. Where did you learn how to get your ass handed to you?" Nonam replied.

Cole grabbed a thick enough branch and charged towards Nonam again.

Nonam managed to avoid Cole again, but unfortunately for him, Cole swung the branch at him after passing him, knocking him out completely.

"And with that our first team has lost," Chris said "Which means the Bass is eliminating someone."

The members of the Bass (And some other campers that didn't approve of the fight like Gabriel) all glared at Cole.

Arianna woke up and noticed that Nonam was knocked out.

"What happened?"

She asked kind of shocked.

"He tried to fight me and I won," Cole said confidently.

Arianna briefly glared at Cole just enough for him and only him to notice before looking at Nonam with a worried expression.

"His fault, he shouldn't have gotten in my way," Cole sat back down on a log.

* * *

 **Confessional** : **Dog Fighting**

Arianna: If that little turd thinks he will get away with making MY team lose for the second time in a row….He has another thing coming.

Gabriel: Now that I have seen Cole be an overall terrible person. I'm now determined to beat him.

David: (still sleeping)

* * *

Gabriel was looking at Cole now and wouldn't take his eyes off him.

"I'm not going to lose to you."

"Pfffft I would like to see you try," Cole said smirking.

Brian jumped down from the tree and looked at both of them.

"I may be Batman….but that won't stop me from twisting your neck," Brian leaned towards Cole.

"Batman," Gabriel said deciding to go along with his theatrics. "Violence isn't the answer for this."

Chris shook his head the three remaining campers.

"How about no fighting! I have a challenge later on for that!"

"Oh do you now?" Cole said with a smirk.

"I do, now one of you three please drop! You are starting to bore me," Chris said.

"Who will do the honors then?" Gabriel asked the remaining campers

"Ladies first," Cole offered Gabriel.

"There are no ladies here Cole," Gabriel said.

"Weird, I'm looking right at one," He was looking at Gabriel.

"Your childish insults do not affect me," Gabriel said. "But I guess those types of insults fits someone of your character."

Cole stood up.

"Alright! Nonam saved you last time… but this time… I won't…" He collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

Gabriel smirked in seeing that Cole had lost.

"And Cole has fallen which makes the Bunnies get third place," Chris said grinning.

Brian looked over at Gabriel, squinting his eyes.

"You have been a formidable opponent… However, you can't beat Batman, a creature of the night."

"Alright then," Gabriel said, he made sure no one was listening. "I will let you win this challenge but at a later point I'll ask you for help and you will have to grant it."

"...Fine," Brian said.

"Remember you will owe me a favor. Are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriel asked.

"...Whatever," Brian said.

"Alright then you just have to wait a while so me going to sleep can look believable," Gabriel said before walking away.

A few more minutes passed before Gabriel fell asleep.

Chris turned to look at Brian.

"And Bria-"

"Batman," Brian corrected.

Chris looked at Brian for a few seconds, "The Raging Beavers win!"

"FREAKING FINALLY!" Chef yelled finally speaking.

"Go Brian!" Lucy cheered, having woken up. Jimmy heard her voice and looked over.

"They get the luxurious beds that we tempted everyone with," Chris told them.

The Beavers cheered after hearing this news.

"As for the Screaming Gophers, they get a nice spa treatment!" Chris told them.

The Gophers celebrated, not as loudly as the Beavers but it was still something.

"Hey, dude, what do we, like, get?" Geoff asked Chris.

"Absolutely NOTHING!" Chris said "This serves to motivate you guys do better than third."

Chris turned to look at the Killer Bass.

"As for you, you need to vote someone off again tonight. We will meet again in three hours."

LK looked to the other Bass.

"So….who fell asleep first?"

"Well, shouldn't we target that dweeb who fell asleep last?" Heather said scowling. "Who cares about the person that fell asleep first."

"Hey, at least Nonam lasted until the end. Whoever was out first was the weakest. They should go," Jimmy added.

"Well, he handed us defeat because he fought against Cole," Alejandro said, agreeing with Heather.

"So? He did better than any of us in the challenge, anyway," LK frowned, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Well, the first person that fell asleep was DJ and I don't know about you but I prefer to have the big, strong guy," Justin said.

Nonam slowly got up from being knocked out. He looked at his team and noticed they were all looking at him.

"Huh… what happened…?"

"We….lost," Beth told Nonam.

"People are trying to blame you, buddy. The more sensible members of our team are in your corner," LK explained.

"Wait seriously?!" Arianna yelled only now paying attention to the conversation. "Why do you all want to vote off Nonam?!"

"I don't see how voting me off is a logical choice, as I have been a tremendous help," Nonam said.

Jimmy took an unauthorised picture of Nonam.

"You're our MVP for this challenge! Would you autograph the picture, for my scrapbook?"

"He has been like a BIG help! I would have fallen asleep much sooner if it wasn't for him," Arianna agreed.

Nonam rubbed his eyes after the picture had been taken.

"What…?" He sleepily said to Jimmy.

Jimmy didn't appear to have heard, instead holding out the picture and pen for Nonam to sign it with.

Nonam took the picture and pen and wrote the words 'No' on the picture. After that, he sat back down, he needed some rest. Jimmy carefully copied Nonam's handwriting and added the 'nam' to the autograph.

"Look how about instead of voting for the first or the last player that fell asleep…we vote for who would be better to get rid of before they become a problem for the team," Arianna suggested.

Beth nodded.

"Yeah! I agree with that."

"That could work," Heather said glancing between Arianna and Beth with a smirk. She knew exactly what she would do.

* * *

 **Confessional: Arianna Grande her power.**

Heather: Thanks Arianna. You just may have given me a golden opportunity. Time to get talking with my teammates.

Beth: Well, I'm glad Arianna got a good idea. Nonam and DJ could be useful contestants later in the game. I'm so glad I'm on a team like this.

Nonam: So I'm one of the people that were offered for elimination. Honestly I'm nervous they wouldn't be stupid enough to eliminate the smartest teammate.

LK: I'm not sure who I wanna vote off. I just don't think it's fair that it should be Nonam, after he did the best out of all of us.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Cody asked as Penny had her eyes on his eyes.

"Oooo, you'll see," She smirked a little.

She stopped and let go of his eyes.

Cody looked and gasped. It was a table with a dinner set up for two.

"I thought we could have a _romantic_ dinner under the stars," Penny said.

"Wow…" Cody blushed, "I can't believe you did all this."

Penny held his hand and led him towards the table.

Sierra watched the two from a nearby hiding spot and glared. But she could not do anything so RIP.

* * *

 **Raging Beavers (Boy Side)- Brian, Damien, David, Ezekiel, Noah, Owen**

David was lying down on a bed.

"Man… I could get used to these beds."

Brian shook his head.

"The beds aren't worth it," Brian sighed, leaving. "I shall be in the Batcave."

"Man that guy is a weirdo," David said.

"A weirdo that won us the challenge," Damien said calmly.

Noah was sitting down on a bed.

"I could get used to this. This bed is nice. Still doesn't make it worth being here, however…"

"What is it little buddy?" Owen asked.

"This place isn't exactly great, in case you haven't noticed," He said to Owen.

"Tell us something we don't know," David told Noah as he laid down in his bed.

* * *

 **Raging Beavers (Girls Side) - Alice, Gwen, Izzy, Leshawna, Lucy and Wendelle**

Alice barged in, the door slamming loudly.

"That sucked," Alice yawned.

"Could you be any louder white girl?" Leshawna shook her head at Alice. Lucy was sleeping on her lap, and she was dreaming a good dream. A great dream. An amazing dream. A-

WE GET IT!

Anyway. Wendelle walked in as well.

"I haven't been this sleepy since the Big Battle of '34," Wendelle groaned.

"I never heard of that battle," Izzy said excitedly. "What happened there?"

"It'd be a great dark stormy day," Wendelle grinned. "And the Coconut Pirates started raiding all them loot. So then me captain ordered us to sail the brigade!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't understand a word you said," Gwen rolled her eyes on the bed.

"Don't listen to her Captain Wendelle….She's just an ignorant land lubber," Izzy said.

"And you have rabies," Gwen said, sitting back.

"That's cold," Alice snickered.

"Yeah I got that 3 years ago….How did you know?" Izzy asked.

"I just do," Gwen sighed.

"WITCH BURN HER," Izzy yelled.

"Eep!" Lucy jolted awake. "Witch?! WHERE?!"

"Nowhere Sugar….Crazy girl just being crazy," Leshawna said.

* * *

 **Screaming Gophers - Arti, Bridgette, Bucky, Courtney, Darry, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Gabriel, Sasha, Veronica, Yoshiko**

"This is…..sublime," Veronica gasped as she had her spa treatment.

" _Dakara iyashite_ ," Yoshiko sighed happily.

"This is how I should be treated," Darry sighed as he relaxed.

"Whatever," Eva told him.

"Come on Eva, even you should take a chill pill from crushing Darry's skull into a million pieces," Sasha sighed peacefully.

Eva closed her eyes and tried to relax. Key word tried.

"It's nice to have a foot massage," Harold smiled. "It's really good for your immune system and promotes healing and balances-"

"I would be giving you a wedgie right now, but instead I'm just going to tell you that 'none of us care'," Duncan said, enjoying the massage.

* * *

 **Confessional: I! DON'T! CARE! I LOVE IT!**

Duncan: What do I think of Harold? Annoying, weird, and just a big blabbermouth that's pretty much expendable to the team. But right now, I'm considering having the dweeb in a little alliance. Then in the end, I'll dump him.

* * *

Suddenly Courtney shot up.

"I believe we should discuss the whole team leader situation," She proclaimed.

"What have we got to say about it peasant?" Darry said. "I want to get this over with so I can properly enjoy my massage."

"Please Darry, do not be rude to Courtney-san," Yoshiko said.

"But I want to enjoy my massage and her loud screeching is keeping me from doing so," Darry said huffing.

"Suck it up Richie," Duncan frowned.

"Oh valued Courtney," Sasha sighed. "What is there to say about the leader situation? I think most of us would agree if Gabriel was leader."

"But why?" Courtney asked whilst huffing. "He got us second place!"

"He's nice and supportive," Arti said. "You're like a wife. Nagging and yelling all the time."

"I would agree if that didn't sound sexist," Sasha frowned.

"Maybe he would get along with that Ezekiel kid from the other team," Duncan mocked

"Oh shush," Arti frowned. "You're one to talk."

"Let's just get back to this whole leadership thing," Bucky said. "Raise your hand if you want Gabriel to lead."

Arti, Bridgette, Bucky, Darry, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Sasha and Veronica raised their hands.

"Well…..At least Yoshiko has faith in me," Courtney said huffing.

"I believe she can be a great leader," Yoshiko smiled. "True, her methods may not be quite appreciated, but it's working."

"See she thinks I'm a great leader!" Courtney said smirking proudly.

The other members of the team groaned.

* * *

 **Killer Bass- Alejandro, Arianna, Beth, DJ, Heather, Jimmy, Justin, Lindsay, LK, Nonam, Omelette**

Campfire Ceremony. On the most chillest night of autumn's eve. Summer! Right! It was summertime!

The eleven Killer Bass once again sat nervously in front of Chris. Some of them looked confident of their survival, others extremely worried and a few like they were about to cry.

"So, Bass...back at the Campfire Ceremony again. Who's fault do you think that is?" Chris asked.

Lindsay smiled at Chris.

"People are saying we should vote off Nolan. But that isn't who H-" she began, before Heather kicked her leg as an interruption.

Alejandro nodded in agreement.

"Si, I concur. I believe others do, also," he added, glancing at various people.

"Whatever, I did better than any of you in the challenge. Voting me off would be a huge mistake," Nonam confidently retaliated.

"He's right! Why the heck would we vote our best player off?" LK asked.

"Exactly! He helped some of us stay awake longer," Arianna yelled.

"I believe the reasoning is that since he didn't get the job done, he had to go," Justin smiled.

Jimmy turned to Beth.

"This is like one of the rare times Justin's talked."

Beth was drooling over Justin as Jimmy snapped a picture of the model.

"Eh, I know who I'm voting for next time." Omelette chipped in.

"I think _others_ are in danger too, not just Nonam," Heather smiled sadistically.

"Hey, what do you mean, Heather?" DJ asked.

"Oh, you'll see," She sent a look to someone but for reasons. We won't say who it is.

"Still, this blows…" Omelette lamented. "Inky's fully digested by now and one of us is about to be given the heave-ho…"

Chris looked at the eleven campers.

"When I call out your name, you are safe…" He grabbed first marshmallow off the plate. He aimed it around a little before tossing it. "Arianna..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"DJ," Chris said, tossing the big lovable jock a marshmallow.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jimmy," A marshmallow was tossed at him. Jimmy smiled.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Lindsay," Chris tossed a marshmallow at her. Lindsay squealed happily and clapped her hands.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Omelette.," Chris caught her marshmallow as she displayed a kind smile.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Justin!" Chris yelled out and Justin shows off his clean teeth. Narcissistic prick.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"LK!" Chris tossed one at him.

Alejandro, Beth, Heather, and Nonam were the ones who remained.

"You four got at least one vote or more. But… Are you still safe?" Chris asked. "The next marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Alejandro." Chris said, tossing the marshmallows at the Latino. "The next one safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Nonam." Chris said, tossing a marshmallow at Nonam.

Heather and Beth were the last two campers remaining. Beth started to bite her nails, as Heather sneered at the geeky girl.

"Heather… Beth… This is the final marshmallow of the evening. One of you is about to be sent home. And tonight, this person is not gonna be…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"...Heather."

Chris threw the marshmallow at Heather, and she ate it while looking at Beth, almost mocking her.

Beth was in shock. Which was reasonable because what the hell?

"What? What did I do?"

Heather scoffed.

"Oh, please. We all know all you'll do is make googly-eyes at our slices of man meat, as well as Omelette."

"Wait, she makes googly-eyes at Omelette?" LK asked, a little shocked.

"Whatever. Beth? The Dock of Shame awaits." Chris said seriously.

Beth sighed. She walked towards the Dock of Shame.

"Beth! Wait!" Omelette shouted out loud, running up to her friend.

Beth stopped and looked at Omelette.

Omelette only gave Beth a hug.

"If it'll make you feel any better… I didn't vote for you," Omelette confirmed.

Beth gave off a slight smile.

"...Thanks."

"Beth!" Jimmy ran up to her. "You can have my marshmallow. I don't have any other departing gift, so I guess this will do."

"Goodbye Beth!" Lindsay called to Beth.

Omelette soon gave Beth a piece of paper, which was folded up.

"Here, consider this my parting gift." Omelette sported a sweet smile. "I'll take on who voted your cute butt off."

"Cute butt?" Beth asked.

"Eh, you'll get used to it." Omelette winked back.

"Ugh, this scene is grossing me out," Heather shook her head, leaving.

Beth soon boarded the Boat of Losers, as she turned back towards the island.

"Goodbye, everyone…" Beth said out loud, still feeling a bit down at being voted off. The Boat started to sail off, as Beth opened the piece of paper.

 _Beth's Bestest Score: A+_

Beth could only smile at her gift given to her from Omelette.

* * *

Chris looked towards the camera, as he flashed a wide grin.

And so, it's bye-bye, Beth. But… Will the Bass ever bounce back? I highly doubt it. But make sure YOU bounce back here, next time! For…

 **TOTAL**

 **DRAMA**

 **ISLAND!**

* * *

 **Voting Confessionals:**

Alejandro: I think Nonam is too smart for his own good. So far he has performed the best of us all. Which paints a huge target on his back. (Votes Nonam)

Arianna: Well, I was going to vote off Heather, but I'll humour her a little and vote off Beth with her. (Votes Beth)

Beth: So Heather tried to get me into an alliance. But she wasn't exactly the nicest last time so I declined. But I have to get her out for Lindsay's sake. (Votes Heather)

DJ: Man, I don't trust Alejandro one bit! (Votes Alejandro)

Heather: I vote for Beth. Why? You all know that nerd don't win these kinds of shows. (Votes Beth)

Jimmy: We would probably be somewhat 3rd if Nonam hadn't fought with Cole. So...sorry Nonam. (Votes Nonam)

Justin: (He smiles to the camera as he votes for Beth)

Lindsay: Heather wanted me to vote for Bacon. But I can't do that to her! She's like a good friend to me! So I'll vote for Nathan instead! (Instead of voting for Nonam, she votes Beth)

LK: I'm voting Heather. She screams bad news! (Votes Heather)

Nonam: Alejandro is trying to bend the votes in his favor. I can't allow that. (Votes Alejandro)

Omelette: Nope, I am NOT letting a good friend like Beth get tossed out like that. So, Heather? Your butt is… smut… Dang… I need more words that rhyme with butt. (Votes Heather)

* * *

 **Vote Count:**

Beth: 4

Heather: 3

Alejandro: 2

Nonam: 2

* * *

 ** _ **Campers Remaining:**_** ** **46****

 **Screaming Gophers**

Arti - The Sword Wielder

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Bucky - The So-Called Best

Courtney - The Type A

Darry - The Rich Oddball

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Eva - The Female Bully

Gabriel - The Politician's Son

Harold- The Wiz Kid

Sasha - The Feisty Rebel

Veronica- The Bubbly Barbie

Yoshiko - The Sheepish Schoolgirl

* * *

 ** **Killer Bass****

Alejandro - The Spanish Manipulator

Arianna - The Two-Faced Girl

DJ - The Teddy Bear

Heather - The Queen Bee

Jimmy - The Teen Photographer

Justin - The Eye Candy

Lindsay - The Ditzy Blonde

LK - The Chivalrous Nerd

Nonam - The Absolute Brainiac

Omelette - The Gal Pal

* * *

 ** **Raging Beavers****

Alice - The Supreme Gambler

Brian - The Batman Wannabe

Damien - The Smooth War Hero

David - The Psychopathic Brawn

Ezekiel - The Homeschooled Prairie Boy

Gwen - The Gothic Loner

Izzy - The Psycho Hose Beast

Leshawna - The Big Sista

Lucy - The Flower Child

Noah - The Witty Bookworm

Owen - The Jolly Giant

Wendelle - The Pseudo Pirate

* * *

 ** **Savage Bunnies****

Cody - The Ladies Man

Cole - The Rebellious Orphan

Drake - The Cartoon Fanatic

Geoff - The Party Animal

Katie - The First BFFF

Marisa - The Genki Blogger

Penny - The 'Friendly' Magician

Sadie - The Second BFFF

Sierra - The Obsessive Fangirl

Trent - The Cool Guitarist

Tyler - The Accident-Prone Jock

Vikki - The Benevolent Clown

* * *

 ** **Eliminated**** **: Carol, Beth**

* * *

 **[1]** Damon was originally named Damien, but then we suddenly realized Damien was already taken by a certain war hero.

 **[2]** There's only one Canadian in our writing group. Nothing else to say about that

* * *

 **Contributors to Total Drama Island: Revision Chapter 3:**

BaconBaka

GoldEmblem

MrAwesome1999

Noel Batsworth

Omakin

Otterplay

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **Omakin:** Huzzah another chapter done and accounted for. This time I won't try speaking with Otter Senpai because of last time. So instead I'm going to say that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

 **Otterplay:** You got a problem with me?

 **Omakin:** You were mean in the last Authors Note.

 **GoldEmblem:** Was he? I don't recall. Just kidding. Or am I?

 **Noel Batsworth:** Anyway...hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Reasoning for elimination:_

GoldEmblem: Beth's elimination was my idea I believe. For I think the main reason she had to go. Basically, she didn't have a specific story plot. Hmm…. I guess that's all I have to say.

Otterplay: She didn't really have much use this season and we aren't going to make Heather's alliance the main focus.

BaconBaka: That, and we needed some elimination fodder, and sadly, Beth was chosen as tribute. But at least she does leave with a new friend.

Omakin: I don't really have much to add….but always remember that it may not be the last we see of Beth

* * *

Heather was walking outside alone. She smirked to herself.

"Too easy… That's what you get for denying my alliance, Beth," She walked towards the beach and looked at it. Little to her knowledge, someone was watching. From the shadows, Omelette was there.

"Alliance? Is that your plan for voting off one of the cutest nerds out there?" Omelette asked herself, as she pushed her shades in. "Oh, you'll get yours, Heather… My score for you? D… Minus. Be lucky I very rarely give out Fs."

 **To be continued….**


End file.
